The New adventures of Masked Rider
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Count Dregon has restored his powers and begun attacking the Earth with new monsters. Dex passes his power onto Davis asking him to be the new hero in town. Davis must learn to balance his hero and civilian lives while keeping his identity secret.
1. The Return of Masked Rider: Part 1

**EPISODE ONE**

**(Part one)**

It had been well over ten years since the evil Count Dregon and his minions had been put out of action. Prince Dex, also known as The Masked Rider of the planet Edenoi was responsible for putting his dastardly uncle out of power.

For years, he had lived with his adopted Earth family, the Stewarts, and grew to be a fine young-man, and also… er… learned more about how the Earth functioned and how not to overdo it with his… genius mind.

Dex however was much older now, considered to be in his late twenties. He and his companion, Ferbus had returned to Edenoi to begin repopulating their world back to its former glory, before Dregon had attacked and enslaved it.

Lexian, Dex's loving grandfather was pleased to have his grandson back, but he had warned Dex long ago. "You must be warned, Dex. Dregon was never truly defeated."

"But Grandfather…" said Dex, "I had seen it with my own eyes. Count Dregon's Spider-base and all that he had assembled had been completely destroyed."

Little Ferbus waved his little arms cooing, "Dex, gummy go-go. Dex, gummy go-go." He was attempting to say that Dex was right. Lexian agreed too, "You must not let that fool you. Dregon is very much alive, I can feel it… and there may come a day when he will return to power."

This sent shivers up Dex's spine. "I pray to the stars that such a day will not occur."

…

Meanwhile, on Earth…

In Obadia, Japan. A typical Monday morning, ad time for another day at school. Sixteen year-old Davis Motomiya, the leader of the Digi Destined, a boy who's courage and strength in the face of outstanding odds that could not be denied…

…was walking to school groggily.

Yolei and Ken were walking with him, "What's the matter, Davis?" Ken asked. "You look like you hardly got any sleep."

Davis groaned softly, "You think…? I was up all night cramming for that physics test today, and quite frankly I don't see what the point is."

Yolei rolled her eyes, "Davis, you realize if you don't get your grades up that'll limit your choice in career options."

Davis just snuffed, "I doubt wanting to open a Noodle-Cart and be a rich entrepreneur requires that much of physics." but he said it to himself.

…

At school, Davis fell asleep in class, and during the test. The teacher flicked a rubber at him. "Are you awake now, Mr. Motomiya?" he asked with a straight face.

Davis just yawned, "Sorry, sir…"

The teacher sighed, "Never mind… you can write the test after school- as usual."

Some of the students laughed at him. Davis Motomiya, the mayor of detention city. Davis thought this was silly. _"I've faced-off against horrifying scary monsters, defeated most of them single handed with Veemon, if it weren't for my courage and unwilling to give up the world would've been destroyed long ago… and I can't stay awake in school!" _He thought to himself.

He turned his head towards the door, and saw Cassie, who was on the cheerleader squad. She gazed back at Davis and waved at him. Davis smiled nervously and waved back at her.

Cassie was a girl who was beginning to show likeness in Davis ever since she found out about his heroics in saving the world from Maylo-Myotismon. Only Davis just judged that she just had a silly school-girl crush on him. It would never happen…

Besides, there was only one girl who he preferred, and Davis roughly got to spend some quality time with her after school…

That's right, it was Kari. She had volunteered to wash blackboards in the entire school that day, and she stopped in the detention room while Davis was writing his test. "Some things just never change with you, Davis." she said playfully to him.

"Hmm… I guess not." Davis complimented back.

Kari smiled at him, and then continued to wash the board. Davis really liked it when she smiled at him, he took as signs that she was starting to actually like him. His crush on her had devolved over the years, and it was staring to feel much like the real thing.

But… who was he kidding? He knew that was another thing that wouldn't happen. Kari was well liked by a lot of other boys in the school, and she already went on a couple of dates.

She even had recently broken up with TK. They had dated for a few months but realized they would be better off as just friends. It wasn't working out. TK had a new girlfriend of his own, a blonde girl named Mina, who was also on the cheerleader-squad.

Still, Davis figured it best not to show Kari his blossomed feelings for her to himself. She had a lot going on, with school, her gymnast-class after school, and things like that.

He finished his test, and headed down the hall. He grabbed a soda from the pop-machine, but had barley raised it to his lips when he turned a corner and was confronted by the school bully. Ryuji, a big star on the school's football team, but also pompous and buffoonish...

Ryuji flipped Davis' hands and made him spill his soda all across his school-blazer. Some of the people in the hall laughed at him, and Ryuji mocked him with the usual, "What's the matter Motomiya? Leave your bib at home with your mommy?" he and Yuki laughed like hyenas, but Davis wasn't at all impressed.

"Piss off, Ryuji." he grunted.

The entire hall went silent, "What did you just say…?"

"I said… Piss off, Ryuji." replied Davis, "Can't you find anything better to do that pick on others just to feel good about yourself?"

Ryuji was growing angry, and rolled up his sleeves, "Yeah… I can do something, all right! I can wipe that ugly mug off your face." He snarled. Davis stood ready to fight, but TK came round the corner, "Hey, hey… guys cut it out." he said. "Davis, he's not worth the time, just walk away."

Davis gritted his teeth, and then turned on his heel and walked the other way, "Hey!" Ryuji yelled, "Get back here! What you chicken, you need someone to fight your battles for you?"

Davis ignored him all the way, but he was still pretty mad. "I didn't need your help, you know. I could've taken him on." he said to TK.

"Davis, don't be silly. He's half your size bigger than you are. You'd get hurt."

Davis felt insulted, "What, you don't think I'd be able to handle it? Even though I faced monsters hundred-times bigger than that?"

TK's features hardened, "Hey, I was just trying to help you, but you know what, if you want to get hurt next time, then fine. See if I care."

Davis growled fiercely at TK, and flexed his fists. "Hey! Cut it out, you-two." Kari snapped as she came out of another room, "You're both acting like Tai and Matt."

TK realized Kari was right, and he was willing to apologize for blowing his top, but Davis was already at the other end of the hall, in a huff. "Who does he think he is?" he muttered to himself.

As he made it to his locker, Cassie came out from behind the corner, "Hi, Davey." She cooed. Davis blushed a little, "Uh… hey…! Uh… something on your mind."

Cassie giggled, and said, "Just thought I'd let you know, I'll be cheering extra loud for you at the big soccer-game tomorrow, as a thank you for helping me study."

"Really?" Davis asked, "Wait as minute. What do you mean _helped you study?_ You're the one who helped me."

Cassie giggled, "Yeah… but I always study better when I'm with someone… someone like you." She winked at him and then spun round on her heel, her long brown hair gently brushed across his face, "See ya at the game, hotshot."

Davis gulped hard, "Uh… bye." He stuttered, "Dude… what was that all about?"

Kari and TK saw the whole thing from down the hall. "Did you see that…?" Kari asked. "Was, she was actually flirting with him?"

TK senses a slight hinder of jealousy in Kari's voice, but before he could answer, Mina came from behind and wrapped her arms around him, "Hey, Boo." she flirted.

TK smiled at his girlfriend, "Hey to you Babe." And they walked off arm-in-arm, leaving Kari all alone. Her mind still focused on what she saw between Davis and Cassie.

She never wanted anyone to know this, but… she really had begun to sprout feelings for Davis- Ever since seventh grade, after the battle with Maylo-Myotismon, the way Davis pulled through, being immune to illusion-waves with his desire to defeat the evil, and helping everyone to believe in their goals and dreams, like hers to become a preschool teacher.

Davis really reminded her of her brother Tai. Not always the brightest, but none would veer be more brave, strong, and graceful, and even a little obnoxious to make her laugh. She had no crush on him- It was the real thing.

Only… she wasn't sure if she could ever tell him, or he was even interested in her anymore. Especially with Cassie in the way.

…

In the Digital-World…

On top of a stormy mountain, a giant castle, in the shape of an evil creature, sort of a bird and spider, just stood there surrounded by Dark skies, roaring with thunder and lightning.

Inside, it looked very much like a giant laboratory, or the control-room of an old spaceship. Two large doors opened wide, and in floated a hovering-droid called Fact. She was followed by a strong man wearing thick armor, and a golden mask.

"_All hail, the lord of evil…!"_ Fact chirped, _"Count Dregon has entered the bridge."_

The Count tapped his scepter in his hand in a threatening manor. "My henchmen. Present yourselves!" he ordered.

Four other creatures approached the count and bowed on their knees. _"Double-Face,_ at your service sire."

"_Cyclopter,_ ready to heed Your Majesty."

"_Nefaria,_ and your wish is my command, Count."

"I am the minion known as Gork to you…

…Speaking in rhyme is what I do."

Dregon seemed very serious at the sight of them all. "My wicked plans for the new conquest of Earth is ready to begin." he hissed.

"Excellent Sire. Tell us." said Double-Face.

Dregon went on explaining how he never once forgot how his nephew, Prince Dex, nearly destroyed him. For many long years he had been regaining his strength and devising new alternatives to conquer the Earth.

This lead him to discovering the Digital-World, where of which he could capture bits of lost information and DNA from destroyed creatures, preferable insect-types, and create horrifying new monsters to do his bidding made form the digital-information and bits of his own Insectivores.

Gork found this to be impressing. "Such an impressive and wondrous task…

…but what of Masked Rider, if I may ask?"

Dregon sniggered. "I have nothing to fear of that." he said. "For my newest creatures possess newer strengths that not even an army of insectivores could combat."

The minions began to like this new plot more, and more. "With all this power, Sire. There will nothing that can stop you from conquering the Earth, and the Digital-World."

Dregon nodded, and then went over his selection of newly constructed creatures. "Now… which Digimon shall be the first to be unleashed?" he pondered. "Ah, yes… The _Butterflytron_ shall do me well. I will dispatch a Butterfly that can take on the forum of a warrior."

He grabbed the small container and placed on a round disk. "Fact… enter the proper coordinates for my creatures teleportation."

Fact hovered and buzzed about, _"Database has coordinated the location. Obadia Japan."_

Then in a FLASH, the container had vanished, whizzing through space, and dimensions. Then appearing in the Obadia park, as an ordinary butterfly which changed into a fierce creature, and began to scare the people in the park out of their minds.

"Gah, ha, ha, har…! I am the Buterflytron, and my loyalties are to Count Dregon. Surrender, Earthlings or feel the wrath of my _**SCALES OF THE SHINING BOLTS!"**_ She flapped her wings vigorously which fired strong bolts of lightning, causing massive explosions.

"Hoo, hoo, ah, ah, ah…!"

…

Kari and TK met up with Yolei and Ken, and they all decided to go visit Cody. They didn't get to see him as much since he wasn't in high-school yet, but they still saw each other after hours, and on weekends.

Surprisingly though, as they started on their way, he was dashing up to them. He looked as if he were running for a matter of life or death "Cody?" asked TK, "What's the matter?"

Cody explained he was on his way home from school, when he passed by the park. "There's a huge creature attacking… its like nothing I've ever seen before."

The others became shocked, and they decided to see for themselves. "I'll email Davis." Kari said.

…

On Edenoi, Dex and his Grandfather began to sense horrible danger occurring on Earth. "It is just as I had feared." cried Lexian, "It would appear that Count Dregon has emerged, and is continuing his assault on the Earth."

Dex could see the monster, but it was unlike anything he had ever known Dregon to create before. "Grandfather… what if I am unable to defeat it?" he asked.

Lexian stared at his grandson telling him, "You must be prepared Dex. If there is no alternative to Dregon's new monsters, you know what you must do."

Dex realized what his grandfather meant, and then prepared himself to be teleported back to Earth to begin the new battles.

…

Davis had received Kari's email.

And he and Veemon were off. "Gee… you think after sho long, that evil Digimon would learn by now." Veemon said.

"Well… I guess we'll just have to teach 'em then." Davis said, "You ready?"

Veemon nodded, and that's when Davis pulled out his D3.

"_VEEMON, Digivolve to;" _

"_**EX-VEEMON!"**_

Now they were able to fly on ahead to the park. Davis just hoped things wouldn't be so bad, because Kari warned him in her email that she and the others didn't have their Digimon with them. He and Ex-Veemon would basically be the only fighting edge.

However, upon their arriving in the park. "What the heck is that thing…?" Davis wondered.

It looked like a Butterflymon, but it was taller, skinner, and looked more vile than ever. Even the Digimon Analyzer could sense nothing, as this creature was not classified as an ordinary Digimon. "Let's go down and take a closer look." Ex-Veemon suggested.

Davis agreed, but as they flew down closer, "Who…?"

Another mysterious creature appeared out of nowhere. A giant human-bug, was it? Something like out of a Power Ranger series Davis saw on TV.

…

Butterflytorn peered at the creature. "And what do we have here." she hissed.

The creature stood proud and tall. "Hear me! In the name of the planet Edenoi, I will never allow Count Dregon to regain power, and enslave the innocent." he shouted. "For I am… the Masked Rider!"

Butterflytron wasn't amused. "Masked Rider? Hah… bring it on, bug-boy. Let's see what you've got."

A fierce battle had begun between the bug-man and Butterflytron, much to Davis and Ex-Veemon's amazement. The bug-man performed heavy-duty martial-arts moves, and even pulled a glowing-sword out from his belt, _**"ELECTRO-SABER!"**_

However, nothing he seemed to be doing was able to do no more than scratch Butterflytron. "Ha, ha, ha… you've had your fun, now it's my turn."

The bug-man stood there, and was suddenly bombarded by Butterflytron's, _**"SCALES OF THE SHINING BOLTS!"**_ Sparks and small explosions hit the bug-man from all ends and knocked him off his feet. When the smoke cleared, he just lay there and looked badly hurt.

"It's not use…" he cried, "My powers are not strong enough."

Butterflytron was beside herself with snickers, "Heh, heh, heh… you bet they aren't." She slowly began to pace towards the defenseless fighter. "Such a shame, I was hoping for a better challenge, but either way…" she stood ready to strike.

"Hold it!" called a voice from above.

"Huh…?" Butterflymon turned round, and saw Davis and Ex-Veemon land near her. "I don't know who you are…" Davis snapped, "But leave that guy alone and go back where you came from!"

Butterflytron just laughed. "Ha, ha, ha…! You threaten me? That is so funny I could almost believe you." She held out her claws, _**"SWEET HONEY STRAW!"**_ and sent a bombardment of honey-balls directly at the boys.

"Look out!" Davis cried as he rolled, and Ex-Veemon leapt out of the way. _**"VEE-LASER!"**_

KAPOW! The attack had hit, and managed to knock Butterflymon off her feet. "GRR! Oh yeah… try this…!" and she flew into the air and launched more honey-balls from above. Ex-Veemon got stuck. "Davis… I can't move!" he cried.

Davis realized this wasn't good. With Ex-Veemon tied up, the others, and their Digimon nowhere in sight, and the bug-man still down. "Aw man… what am I going to do?"

_**To Be Continued**__**…**_

_**Will Davis find a way to protect himself and his friend…?**_

_**Is the end of Prince Dex's powers?**_

_**Has Dregon finally proven himself to be stronger than anything?**_

_**Will the others arrive on time, and what will they find?**_

_**All this and many more revealed on the next exciting episode of… MASKED RIDER!**_


	2. The Return of Masked Rider: Part 2

**EPISODE TWO**

**(Part Two)**

In his castle, Count Dregon had been observing the fight. "Double-Face… Who is this strange Earth-boy, and this mysterious blue creature that battle with my Butterflytron?" he demanded to know.

"Our computers explain that the blue creature is an Ex-Veemon, but the Earth-Boy remains as insufficient data, My Lord." Double-Face answered. "However, it seems to be clear that he poses to stop us in our plans, so he too must be destroyed!"

Cyclopter stepped forward, "There is nothing for us to fear, Your-Highness." he grumbled, "A mere Earth-Boy can do nothing to harm your new super-creature."

Dregon was well aware of this, "Perhaps…" then he turned back to the screen. "But I still sense something very odd about this boy."

…

Back in the park, Davis was still faced with grave peril. Ex-Veemon was still all stuck-down by that gooey honey, and the bug-man was still too weak to help him. His friends were still nowhere to be seen with their Digimon, and he was running out of time.

Suddenly, Davis realized, _"Ex-Veemon may be stuck, but I'm not."_ And he got an idea so incredibly crazy that if it didn't work he'd be finished. "Any last words, human…?" Butterflytron asked.

Davis smirked, "Yeah…! THINK FAST!"

"What?"

"HIYA-! Davis, pretending this was once of his soccer-matches, began to dash hard to the left, and rolled behind the monster, and grabbed the bug-man's dropped sword, and struck the creature from behind. "HAH!"

A big spark flashed, and Butterflytron was hit hard.

"Davis!" Ex-Veemon cried, "Way to go!"

Butterflytron was not impressed, and flexed her claw, "Okay! You want a piece of me?"

"Bring it on, ugly!" Davis sneered, and a fierce battle began.

Davis seemed to do pretty well for a guy who didn't know martial-arts, or swordsman ship, but he did have plenty of speed, and stamina from all his years of soccer-practice and video-games, and he landed more positive blows than the bug-man did.

_Let's Kick It Up!  
Shout Out All The Things We Can Do!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Now There's no Tomorrow!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Cause They Ain't Seen The Last Of Me And You!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Together._

The bug-man, though he was weak, could see everything, and was very amazed at how skilled this Earth-boy was. What amazed him even more was how Ex-Veemon managed to break free from the honey that stuck him, and they teamed up to attack Butterflytron together.

_Let's Kick It Up!  
Shout Out All The Things We Can Do!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Now There's no Tomorrow!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Cause They Ain't Seen The Last Of Me And You!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Together._

Finally, Butterflytron decided to retreat. "I shall be back, Earth-Boy! You have not seen the last of me!" and she was gone in the blink of an eye.

Davis dropped the sword, and Ex-Veemon De-Digivolved into Veemon. "Davish… what jusht happened?" he asked.

Davis was too shocked to answer. He just fought a strange creature on his own, like he was some sort of superhero.

Suddenly, "Stay where you are, both of you." said a voice from behind. Davis and Veemon had completely forgotten about the bug-man, who was now on his feet and staring down at them both.

Davis and Veemon were almost too petrified to speak, especially when the bug-man fiercely took back his sword. "You did very well, for someone who is inexperienced." he said to Davis.

Davis blinked twice, "Uh-huh… and you are?" he wanted to know.

The bug-man nodded, and agreed to tell Davis and Veemon all they wanted to know. "But I feel it will be best if we were to speak somewhere more private."

"_Huh…?"_ the boys gasped, and then suddenly, they, along with the bug-man became incased in capsules of flames. "Hey! What the-"

"Where are you taking ush…?"

Then they were gone, just at the point when the Digi-Destined finally managed to make it to the park, without their Digimon still, but they hadn't seen what happened. "Whoa! Look at this place." Ken said.

"It looks like a hurricane hit here." added Yolei.

They all examined all the burnt areas on the grass, and the damaged foliage that lay about and assumed that a battle must've occurred. "But… where's Davis, and Veemon?" asked Cody. "Weren't they here?"

Kari tried to email Davis, but her D-Terminal said, _"User is not available."_

"Not available?" she exclaimed.

Yolei suddenly felt, "Oh! You don't think… maybe…?"

The others didn't believe it was that. "Davis is too tough, and so is Veemon." TK said. "They may be stubborn and bullheaded at times, but they'd never let themselves be destroyed."

"But then… where are they?" asked Ken.

…

When Davis and Veemon reached the end of their mysterious journey, they found themselves on a strange red world. You'd think they were on Mars. "Veemon…" Davis said. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

Veemon agreed, "But where are we…?" he wondered.

They soon got their answer when strange people, wearing robes, and hoods, with crystals on their foreheads approached them. The bug-man, and an elder-man with a long white beard and hair had come too.

"Welcome to the Planet Edenoi." The man said.

Davis and Veemon was almost speechless. "You… speak English?" he asked. "What's going on here? Where are we? What is this place? Who are you all?"

The bug-man assured them, "There is no need for panic. You are among friends known as the Edenites"

"Edenitesh…?" asked Veemon.

The bug-man decided to remove his suit, "I feel maybe I can explain it better to you." His suit vanished revealing a young-man, much to Davis' amazement. "Whoa…!"

The young-man smiled and then introduced himself. "I am called Dex. Prince of the Planet Edenoi. I am also called the Masked Rider; a great power bestowed upon that once allowed me to battle evil and injustice."

Veemon and Davis exchanged looks of awe.

"Who are you?" Dex then asked.

Davis felt he could trust these guys. "I'm Davis Motomiya, and this is Veemon."

Veemon waved, "Glad to know you."

Dex introduced all his friends. "This is Deneus… Sarius… Farien… and my grandfather, King Lexian."

Lexian bowed, and Davis and Veemon bowed in politeness towards the King. "It is a great honor to meet a Digi-Destined, and a Digital-Monster."

This made Davis and Veemon realize that they knew all about Digimon, and all that came with it, including how among all the Digi-Destined on Earth there was, Davis was considered the best of them all."

"Why did you bring me here…?" Davis asked.

The Edenites, using their mind-crystals, which allowed them to communicate each others thoughts and images, decided to show their new friends everything.

Edenoi was once a harmonious planet that had ceased the need for weapons and warfare. The only source of great strength was the power of the Masked Rider. A force that had existed on Edenoi for many centuries and handed down from King to King, but never used unless situations were dire.

Lexian's son, Dex's uncle, Count Dregon, Because of his place in the royal lineage, Dregon couldn't inherit the Masked Rider powers. He was banished for his evil deeds. Dregon and was determined to have the powers even at the cost of destroying his own family and his home world. Dregon took advantage of Edenoi's peaceful way and enslaved everyone in full swoop

If Dregon were to ever gain the Masked Rider powers, he would become invicible, and the entire galaxy would be at risk from his evil.

Lexian bestowed the Masked Rider powers upon Dex, to do battle with Dregon's forces, as well as protect both Edenoi and the Earth. After many a gret deal of battles, Dregon was defeated, only stripped of everything he had, but it was always feared that he would one day return to power, and continue on his conquest for power and greatness.

As it stood, their fears had come true…

"The monster you were facing is a cross between one of Count Dregon's insectivore creatures…" Dex explained, "But he also discovered a way to impregnat the DNA of the creatures you call, Digimon, into his creatures in order to increase their strength ten-fold."

Davis and Veemon began to undestand why their attacks were hadly doing as much damage as they should have. This also meant that no Digimon would have the stength to beat those creatures, not even Megas. "Well, we get all that." Davis said, "But what does this have to do with me, or you at that."

Dex explained that while the Edenites had long since studied and understood the concept of Digimon, and everything else with it, they were simply not fit for comabt with such forces. This was anticipated from the very start, "Therefore, I am no longer able to continue with the powers of the Masked Rider."

Veemon felt terrbile, "That'sh jusht awful." he said. "Well… isn't there anything you CAN do?"

Dex nodded, "There is but one hope that remains." He explained. "Knowing a day like this would come, my grandfather and I have decided that it would be eenstial to transfer my power to combine it with another whom we believe will possess the strength to defeat Count Dregon once and for all."

Davis wa sstarting to catch on. "Wait a minute…" he paused. "Are you saying that-?"

"Indeed I am." replied Dex, and then he showed images of all of Davis and Veemon's past victories and saving worlds when all others were unable. "Because of your courage and selfless acts and skills in the face of outstanding odds… Your will to never surreneder… and for saving my life as well- I have chosen you, Davis Motomiya, as worthy of recving my powers and defend your home world from Dregon's dreaded evil."

Davis was completely speechless. He just stood there not even blinking his eyes. Veemon however thought it was both cool, and crazy. "Davish? A Shuperhero…?" Even he didn't know what to think or say.

Davis, however, thoguht back to what was at stake. A new evil creep was terrorizing his home world, and quite definatly the Digial-World too, and Dex was right, Davis thought back to many people on Earth, but one was quite up to his level, or willing to fight when no one else would, or could.

"All right…" Davis finally said with a look of pride in his eyes. "I'll do it."

Veemon knew Davis was making the right choice. "Well, if you're in, Davish… sho am I. I'll help you all the way."

Lexian and Dex nodded in agreement. Dex's friend swere a little hestant at first. "Ar eyou certain this is wise, Sire." asked Farien.

"He is merely an Earth-Boy." added Sauris.

Denaus however was on the side of Lexian and Dex, and they all agreed that only the power of Masked Rider, combined with Davis' knowledg and strength of the Dgitial-World could stop Count Dregon.

"Once his mission is complete, he will no longer require the power." Lexian said. "Are you ready, young-man?"

Davis nodded, "Let's do this."

Lexian nodded, "Then kneel before me and Dex, Davis Motomiya, and accpet your new destiny."

Davis did as he was told and got down on one knee, bowing his head. Lexian and Dex joined their hands together and began the power transfer. Streaks of colored lightning shourded Davis' body,a nd when it stopped, Davis' D3 appeared attached to his wrist.

"Arise, Davis Motomiya." said Lexian. "From this day forth, you, and you alone shall be hence known to all as… The Masked Rider reborn."

Davis clenched his fist with pride, and vowed never to let down his newfound friends.

As for Veemon, Dex explained to him that as Davis' partner, he too would play a vital role in aiding Davis to victory. "Which is why I present you with these…"

He held out two colorered orbs, red, and blue, which magiccaly vanished int Veemon's body. "What am I shuposed to do with them?" Veemon wondered.

Dex smiled, "You will know when the time comes."

Veemon smiled up at him, and then Davis patted his head.

…

In his castle in the Digital-World, Count Dregon, and his minions had been waiting patiently for Butterflytron to renegrgize herself. "Fact! Tell me of Butterflytron. Has she completed her rejuvination?"

"_Database indicates Butterflytro__n has once again reached full power, and is standing by awaiting orders."_ chirped Fact.

Double-Face sniggered with glee, "And with no Masked Rider, there is nothing that can stop us from destorying the Earth."

Dregon agreed, "Nefaria… send down a group of your magots to assist Butterflytron." he ordered, "I want a widespread attack in the city."

Nefaria bowed, "At once, Sire." And then she played around with some swtiches, and sent a beam of light from the castle, up to a portal in the sky…

…

Twenty-year-old, Jun Motomiya, was returning home from the mall with plenty of bags dangling on her arms. "Make-up… tampons… hairspray- EEE! I'm sure to land a cute boy with all this." she giggled to herself.

That was Davis' sister for you, she still hadn't changed her flaky ditz-girl routine, and was still looking to bag herself a husband, if she could only get a steady boyfriend first-_One that would at least last more than a week!_

Suddenly she heard the sound of people screaming, and she looke dup to see a stampeede of people running up the street. "What's with them?" she wondered, "Must be a sale." So she decided to check it out, but the moment she turned round the bend, she dropped her bas and SCREAMED!

Three monsterous looking bugs, about six-feet tall gazed at her, and began to huddle around her. "N-n-n-no! keep away form me!" Jun begged.

Then things got worse as Butterflytron appared in the streets. "Ah, heh, heh, heh…! That's right boys. Don't destroy the civilians yet. Have some fun."

…

Back on Edenoi, The Edenites began to feel strange, and Davis' D3 began to bleep, and whirr softly. "What's going on…?" Davis asked.

"The Butterflytron has repaared in your hometown, on Earth." said Dex. "And she is not alone." He showed Davis the images. "Eww…! What are those thingsh?" Veemon asked.

"They are called Maggots." Lexian answered, "Count Dregon's minion, Nefaria's, army of fighting insect-warriors."

Davis suddenly caught the sight of a familiar person being threatned by those beasts. "Jun!" he cried, "I gotta go help her…!"

The Edenites agreed, and told Davis that with his newfound powers he would be able to telepot to Earth instantly, which also meant he could return to Edenoi at any time. "Okay… how do I do this again?" Davis muttered, "Ah, oh yeah…!"

Davis heald his fist tight, and then waved his arms before tapping his D3, and shouted out, _"Ectophase, Activate!"_

_**MASKED RIDER!**_

_**MASKED RIDER!**_

The metamorphisis was a complete success, and Davis had donned on his new suit. "Wow! This is so awesome!" he cried for joy. "Come on, Veemon!"

Veemon nodded and leapt into Davis arms, then they teleported away leaving the Edenites to gaze up at the sky. "Good Luck, Davis Motomiya." Dex said. "You will serve us well."

…

The situation had grown worse when the police had arrived on the scene, but they proved to be no match for these rancid creatures. "That's right…! Run, Earthlings. Nothing can stop me now!"

"Hold it!" snapped a voice from behind.

"Huh? What?" Butterflytron turned round and saw "You again…?" she glared at the hero, "Well… I suppose it is fortunate. Now I can get rid of you for good. Destroy him, Maggots."

With Veemon safely hiding out of sight, and no civlians in sight Davis was free to not hold back agianst the oncoming monsters. "A-YAH!" Davis charged forth, and began his assult, punching and kicking the beasts to know end.

He had been told by the Edenites that the suit not only protected him from danger, but also increases his strength and stamina. Davis' soccer abbilties would now be fancy moves and attacks he could use.

"Time for _**RIDER KICK!"**_ he shouted, "HAH!" He leapt up in the air, his boots glowed madly, and he strick the Maggot down hard, cauing it to vaporize into dust. "What?" cried Butterflytron.

The other two Maggots charged at Davis, _**"RIDER PUNCH!"**_ Davis leapt up again, this time his fists were glowing. POW! Two strikes with one punch, and the Maggots were gone.

"GOAL!" Davis cried for joy.

Butterflytron was flapping her wings in anger. "How is this possible?" she growled. "You shouldn't have the power to beat my forces."

Davis gazed at her. "That was the old me. Now there's a whole new me." He explained, "Now it's your turn, flutter-face, like all those who dare to cross me."

"Oh yeah…! Bring it!" snapped Butterflytron, and the two fighters began to charge at one another like knights jousting. Punches, and kicks when flying all over, and the fight seemed equal, but suddenly Davis let his guard down…

"Got'cha! _**SCALES OF THE SHINNING BOLTS!"**_

KABLAM! The lightning had stuck Davis hard, "HAH! OHH…!" and he fell on the pavment. "Man! What a cheapshot."

"Gah, ha, ah, ah! And now to finish you!"

Then Davis suddenly remembered, _"Wait a minute! What if I treat this exactly as if it were a soccer match?"_ he thought.

"_**SCALES OF THE SHINNING BOLTS!"**_

More lightnign bolts heades traight for him, but Davis began to imagine them all as other players on the field and found his edge to flip and dodge them all. "It works!"

"Oh really?" snapped Butterlfytron. "Then try my _**SWEET HONEY STRAW!"**_ and she fired balls of that goey honey towards him. Davis, however, now imagine he was a goalie, and knocked each and every blast ouyt of the way with his arms.

"This cannot be!" cried Betterflytron.

"Oh but it is!" protested Davis. _**"ELECTRO-SABER!"**_ reaching into his D3 on his wrist, Davis pulled out that glowing-sword, which was sparlking like crazy with electro-energy. He continued to charge forward…!

"UH-YAH…!" Butterflytron tried to swipe him with her claws, but missed. That's when Davis leapt up over her head. _**"FIRE…!"**_and shot a powerful energy-ball from his sword.

POW! "AALLGH-YAAH!" Butterflytron was hit fullforce, her body began to spark, and flare with lighting bolts. Then she fell over, and EXPLODED in a great ball of fire, and she was gone.

Davis landed on his feet, and stood tall and proud. "That'll teach you to mess with the Masked Rider!"

Many of the civlians, who had been observing the fight, ebgan to cheer and appluade for the new hero, but no one was as intmidated as Jun. "A Bug…!" she cried, "A giant bugman just saved me." She was getting that blushy look on her face again.

…

Dregon was not please in the slightest. "No!" he growled, "It cannot be! The Masked Rider has returned, more powerful than ever!"

Gork was shivvering in fear. "The Masked Rider, Oh, dear, No!"

…Whatever shall we do to him, so?"

"Silence!" Dregon growled. "I may have lost this time, but perhaps this disaster can reflet upon me."

He was reffering to the fact that now the Masked Rider powers were stronger than ever, he could once again hope to steal them for himself and take command of the galaxy.

"Perhaps this isn't such a disater after all! Hmm, mm, mm..!"

...

That night, all the Deigi-Destined, finally with their Digimon, met at Davis' house. "Sho, you had trouble getting through?" Veemon asked.

The other Digimon all nodded, "Some strange force is doing something crazy to the Digital-World." said Patamon.

"Gennai promised that we could go trhough, but until he can investigate it thoroughly, he's closed all Digital-gates until further notice." added Gatomon.

The Digi-Destined thought that was rough. "So it looks like we really do have a new enemy out there." TK said.

Yolei sighed and rolled her eyes, "And just when we thought things couldn't get any worse after Maylo-Myotismon." she groaned.

Hawkmon took that as a playful insult, "Really? And I thought you'd be please to see me again."

Yolei smiled and hugged her friend.

Kari then noticed that Davis was fast asleep on the sofa. He looked as if he had been running a marathon. She smiled softly at him, and thought he looked so peaceful, not snoring for once.

Then her attention turned to the TV news cast about the mysterious stranger who defeated the Butterflytron. _"There is no word on who this stranger is, but we are very thankful to his heroics, and hope to rely on him agianst the new threat that poses agianst the city these days."_

Davis, did hear that, and knew he would be there to fight more monsters that Count Dregon would unleash. But for now… he figured it would be best if he didn't tell anyone about what was going on.

No one was to find out that he was the new hero in town. "The Masked Rider!"

…

_**What are those two orbs that Dex gave Veemon for?**_

_**Will Davis find it easy to keep his identity secret from the world?**_

_**Has Jun really begun to fall hard for HER OWN BROTHER?**_

_**And how serious is this new plauge that shorud the Digital-World?**_

_**Alls this and many more, on the next exciting episode of… MASKED RIDER!**_


	3. License to Thrill

_**MASKED RIDER!**_

_**MASKED RIDER!**_

_On a distant, and once embattled planet called Edenoi--A Prince named Dex, and his Grandfather, The King have passed on great powers to an Earth-Boy named Davis, and instruct him to use these powers to protect the Earth from the advancing-evil of Count Dregon, and his vicious new Insectorons._

_Once back home, Davis decides it best to keep his identity secret, for fear of unwanted scrutiny upon him, or the people he cares about._

_With his companion, Veemon by his side. Davis is ever vigilante, and ready at a moment's notice to call on his powers to become… "Masked Rider!"_

_**(MASKED RIDER THEME)**_

_**MASKED RIDER!**_

_**MASKED RIDER!**_

_**(Heroic scenes)**_

_**MASKED RIDER!**_

_**MASKED RIDER!**_

_**(End)**_

**EPISODE THREE**

Davis was up and about, early the next morning, much to his parents' surprise. "You're up kind of early today, Honey." His mom said as she cleaned up the breakfast dishes.

Davis was stretching his legs on the arm of the sofa. "Why wouldn't I be? It's my big game today."

Jun looked up from her magazine, her hair wrapped up in a towel, "Now if you could only win a game." She mocked at him. Davis and his mom gazed at her with a stern looks. "I mean… go knock'em dead, squirt."

Davis just snuffed. Then grabbed his bag and headed out the door.

On his way to school, his bag began to move. "Hey! Wha--?"

Davis pulled the zipper, and Veemon gasped for air. "Veemon?"

"Whew! Davish, when did you lasht clean thish thing?" Veemon panted.

"Veemon, what are you doing here? You know I can't take you to school with me."

Veemon knew this, but he was still curious as to what those red and blue orbs, which Dex had fused into him, were for. "How should I know?" Davis said, and then he pointed to his D3 on his wrist, "I hardly know much about my own powers, and right now I know the best thing to do is keep it a secret."

"Keep what a secret, Davey?" cooed a voice from behind. It was Cassie. Davis quickly hid Veemon back in the bag, and covered his D3 with his blazer-sleeve. "Uh… Secret--strategy. Yeah, secret strategies I've been working on for the game today."

Cassie narrowed her eyes, flirtingly. "Oh, really? Care to share with me what they are?" she asked while fluttering her lashes. Davis felt a little nervous but simply said, "Ah-ah-ah… emphasis on _Secret."_

Cassie giggled, "Well, see ya at the game… _Captain Stud."_ She cooed while feeling Davis' chin with her finger, and shot him a wink. Then she was off. Davis shook himself awake, "Man! She seems rather infatuated." He said to himself.

When they arrived at school, Davis had almost completely forgotten that Veemon was still in his bag, and let him go behind the school where no one was watching. Poor Veemon had never been happier to be out of that bag where he had been holding his breath for so long. "Sorry, Veemon… you gotta' hang low until School's out."

Then he was gone, into the school, but at least Veemon could go and hangout in the park. It was true Digimon weren't allowed IN the school, but for those who were Digi-Destined, they were allowed to just hang around and even play in the fields, and playground nearby, and at least he saw all the other kids' Digimon in the park.

"Hey, Veemon… come join the party." Armadillamon called.

Veemon sighed happily. "Gonna be one of those days…"

…

On his way to his locker, Davis bumped into Kari, and they both dropped their books, and bags. "Oh! Sorry Kari."

"Aw, it's okay, Davis."

They both bent down to get their stuff and bonked heads. "Ow!"

"Ugh…!"

They gazed at each other, and laughed softly. Then Davis passed Kari her books and walked down the hall with his stuff. Kari, however, just stood there holding her books to her chest, and staring at Davis until he was out of sight.

Her smiled began to fade… and she was brought back down to Earth by Yolei sneaking up on her and tickle her sides. "Wake up tickle-call."

Kari giggled to almost no ends, "Yolei, cut it out."

Yolei stopped, and they walked down the hall together. "You excited about the big game today?" Yolei asked.

"Oh, yeah… totally." Kari said. "I can't wait to see Davis in action. Uh… I mean--"

It didn't matter anyway, Yolei was sensing it from the start of it, and now it was clear. "So, you ARE crushing on him."

Kari resisted the urge to argue. "I guess I am, but… I don't know. He doesn't really seem to feel the way he used to."

Yolei had been noticing a bit about that too, as well as that cheerleader, Cassie always wooing on him. "Maybe you should give it a while longer. You'll see."

Kari wasn't sure, but she did know to trust Yolei, for she was with Ken, the guy of her choice since that long time ago before Ken's evil-side was exposed. If anyone knew how to start a relationship it was Yolei…

That's what some believed.

…

Meanwhile, Count Dregon was busy trying to come up with plans of his own. "The Masked Rider has returned. Does anyone have any suggestions as to how to deal with him?"

Double-Face added a point of advice. "Sire. If I may remind you, we know the identity of the Masked Rider, but he is still but a mere Earth-Boy, much more fragile than that of the Edenites."

Dregon turned fiercely, "I'm well aware of this, Thank you. But I asked for suggestions on how to deal with him. I must harness the new Masked Rider powers for my own!"

Gork hopped over to Dregon. "Your Majesty, here what I say…

Should we try a different way?

We know the boy's identity, well.

So shall to the world, we reveal and tell?"

Double-Face slapped him on the brow. "Be quiet you arrogant Earwig!" he snarled. "If the Masked Rider's identify is revealed, then many other forces shall plot to go after him, and may perhaps acquire the powers before we do."

Dregon slapped his scepter in his hand, "That… can never happen." He hissed. "And you call yourselves minions? Does anyone have any idea, before I lose my temper and chop off heads?"

Nefaria stepped forth with an idea. "Allow me to send the _Yanmatron,_ Sire. He will be able to draw the Earth-Boy, Davis Motomiya into the open."

"Go on!" Dregon said.

Nefaria continued to explain, "When the boy least expects it, the Yanmatron will strike. Then you will get your hands on Davis, and the power of Masked Rider will be yours."

Dregon smiled, and nodded at the thought. "Nefaria-- you may proceed."

…

At school, it was time for the big game. The Obadia Pincers V.S the Tokyo Tigers. Some of the members on Davis' team weren't so sure of victory. "Those guys are half a size bigger than all of us."

"Have you seen their goalie? They say he's nicknamed _"The Wall"_

Davis, however, wouldn't hear of his team acting like this. "The bigger they are-- he harder they fall." he said. "I got plans, don't worry."

Whenever their Captain said not to worry was when they worried the most. Still, they trusted Davis. In all the many games they had played they hardly lost any more than five games a season.

Soon, the soccer-field was jammed packed with students in the seats. Davis could see his friends sitting in their usual places. "Go get'em Davis!" they kept cheering. "You can do it."

Davis gazed at his friends and suddenly found himself gazing into Kari's eyes. She smiled, and winked at him. She was hoping to get good pictures of him and the team for the yearbook.

Cassie then passed by with her fellow Cheerleader squad on the way to the sidelines, "Go knock'em dead, Bad-boy." She flirted with him, much to his shyness, and much to Mina's disgust. "What does she see in that dork."

Then, it was GAME TIME!

For the first half Davis' team stuck to playing defensively, and made some critical errors in their passes and shootings, much to the disgust of the crowd, but to the thrill of the other team.

This, however, was exactly what Davis wanted, but he wouldn't tell anyone why.

…

Meanwhile, Nefaria was ready to put her plan into action. "The Yanmatron is ready for departure into the human-world." She said as she prepared the pod. "Begin transmission, Fact."

"_Acknowledged. Transporting now."_ chirped fact, and the monster was on its way.

…

POW!

"I am… the Yanmatron!" he thundered. "Now, let's see. What would get the Masked Rider's attention? Ah, yes..."

"_**THUNDER RAY!"**_ he shouted as lots of lighting began to shake the skies.

…

By halftime. The score was 9-0. The Pincers were losing badly, but now it was time to put Davis' plan into action. The Tigers were all worn out and sleepy from pounding too hard, while Davis' team, due to not pushing so hard at the start, were fresh.

The played circles around those Tigers and the sore changed, 9-5, within minutes. The cheerleaders went wild, and as promised Cassie was cheering extra loud for Davis.

"_D…A…V-I-S, Davis really is the best."_

"_Go--- Pincers!"_

Davis was by himself with glee, and his teammates were impressed, however, the impression soon strengthened as the ball was kicked much to high for the players to intercept…

That is, until Davis leapt up high, "HU…A-YAH!" and flipped up in the air kicking the ball perfectly into he opposing goal.

Everyone gazed in awe, "How did he do that?" TK asked aloud.

Even Ken was just as baffled, "Even I was never able to do that."

9-6.

"KYAH!"

9-7

"HUP!"

9-8

Davis was scoring those goals like he was some sort of super-player, much to everyone's amazement. Now the score was changed, 9-9. Time enough for one last shot, but surprisingly there was no need.

"Forget this!" cried one of the Tigers, "I forfeit."

"Yeah, me too!"

The boys ran off the field cowering like cats, "Come back here you miserable punks!" he yelled , but their time had already passed, and therefore Davis' team had won by forfeit, but everyone cheered for joy as if they had won the game properly.

"They did it!" cried TK.

Yolei and Ken hugged each other tighter than ever before. _"They Won! They Won!"_ they chirped together.

"Wow!" Kari muttered under her breath, still amazed by the moves Davis had excelled, "He's even more amazing than I thought." However, her smile faded when she saw Cassie rush up to Davis and hug him endlessly. "I knew you'd win all along, Davey." She flirted with him.

Davis smiled nervously at her, and he nerves begun to spike through the roof when Cassie asked, "Maybe you could share with me your secrets… say on pizza and soda?"

"Er… wait! Did you just asked me on a date?" Davis asked.

Cassie giggled and then gazed at him while fluttering her eyes, "Well…?"

Davis felt sweaty, but his mood was suddenly interrupted when everyone started to look off into the distance at what looked like lightning striking the skies, but there weren't any clouds at all.

"What's going on over there?" Cassie asked.

Davis had a feeling he knew what it was, and he gazed over at his D3, it was bleeping softly. He wretched himself away from Cassie's embrace, and began to run. "Davey… what's wrong?"

"Don't worry, I'll be back." Davis called back to her.

…

In the park, the Digimon all saw the lightning too. It was very far away on the other side of town, but strange nonetheless. "I say… what in the world is that?" chirped Hawkmon.

The others didn't know, and then they discovered that Veemon was gone. "Where did he go?" asked Gatomon.

…

Veemon could tell that whatever that lightning was, it wasn't right. He met up with Davis in the alley behind the school where no one could see. "You saw it too right?"

Veemon nodded, "I don't know what it is, but I'll bet'cha I know who's behind it."

Davis agreed, but his only problem was, "How do we get there fast enough? I can't teleport into town like that, not with so many people around. That could start a wild craze."

Veemon realized flying was out of the question too. All that lightning would blown him down like a hunted duck. "Sho… how do we get there fasht?"

Davis' D3 began to bleep, and a voice called out to him. _"Davis? This is Prince Dex. Can you hear me?"_

Davis gazed down at his D3, which began to project a holographic image of Dex on Edenoi. "Yeah, I hear ya."

Dex explained that he and his people had been observing the situation, _"And I believe it is time to show you the powers I have given to Veemon."_

Davis was told enunciate a phrase while activating his D3, "You ready Veemon?" he asked. Veemon nodded, "Can't hurt to try…"

So Davis activated his D3, _"Veemon, Rev-up; Mode-Blue!"_ Then a blue mystical glow escaped from his D3, and Veemon began to feel strange.

"_Veemon… Rev-Change to;"_

Right before Davis' eyes, Veemon's body began to morph, and change into a fully-functional motorbike, which would be know as, _**"…CHOPPER-VEEMON!"**_

"Whoa!" cried Davis, "That was intense. You just turned into a motorbike."

The Digimon Analyzer was able to scan this…

…

"_**CHOPPER VEEMON"**_

_A Motorbike version of Veemon capable of many speeds. His __**Head-Lasers**__ can knock all his oncoming opponents right off their high-rides._

…

"_Wow! I feel like a whole new mon"_ said Chopper-Veemon.

Davis always thought it would be cool to one day own a bike. Before Dex left Davis, he reminded him_, "Veemon can also take on a different shape with the red-orb I had given him as well. You will learn well."_

Then he was gone, leaving Davis to head on his mission. _"Ectophase, Activate!"_

_**MAKSED RIDER…!**_

_**MASKED RIDER…!**_

Once he was morphed, he hopped on Chopper-Veemon. "All right! Let's see what you can do."

"_You got it. Here we go!"_ and they tore off throughout he city with such speed. They were going so fast that all the people they past could only remark, "Woo! What was that?"

…

In Dragon's castle, Fact was bleeping wildly. _"Alert! Database indicates Masked Rider now equipped with of two superior, technological devices."_

Dregon gripped his scepter angrily. "I will not allow him to have any advantage in this battle."

Nefaria decided, "I shall send some Maggots to help even the odds."

…

Soon Davis and Veemon had reached the other side of town, and found what they were looking for. Davis downloaded the data, "It's a Yanmatron."

Yanmatron gazed at him, "Ahh, Masked Rider. I was wondering when you'd show up." he chuckled.

"Well here I am." Davis snapped at him, "And I'll be happy to send you back to where you came from, and I will! " Then he leapt down from Chopper-Veemon and over to the monster, ready for battle.

"_**THUNDER-RAY!"**_ The lightning flew straight for Davis who flip up and out of it's path. "A-YAH!" More shots were fired, but not one of them hit. Davis managed to avoid them all.

"_Go get'em Davis!"_ Chopper-Veemon shouted. "Silence!" growled Yanmatron and he fired another shot straight for him. Chopper-Veemon, being able to roam with or without Davis on him, rolled out of the way. _"Missed me!"_

Yanmatron was growing furious, but decided to deal with Davis first. "Prepare yourself, Rider!"

"Funny, I was thinking the same." protested Davis, and the battle began. Punches, kicks, blocks, and hits went all over between them. "You're sneaky, Rider, but not as sneaky as I am. _**BUG SWARM!"**_

Powerful electric-energy shrouded Yanmatron's body, increasing his strength immensely. WHAMM! He punched Davis hard, "G-AAH. ARGH…!" Davis rolled down on the ground hard. "Whoa! That's it... Now I'm angry!" he growled as he got back to his feet.

As the battled continued, the Maggots Nefaria had unleashed came to join the fun, and began to huddle around Chopper-Veemon. _"Uh-oh! Heads up Davis. I got company" _he called.

Davis saw it, but he didn't know what to do, what with his hands full and all. Even though Chopper-Veemon could defend himself, it wasn't doing him too well. His, _**"HEAD-LASER!"**_ did hold the Maggots back, but didn't stop them.

Davis was even finding it harder to get an opening himself. "SOMERSAUT ATTACK!" shouted Yanmatron, and POW! He struck Davis with his electrified-claws. "WHOA! A-OHH!"

"_Uh, Davis… a little help here?"_ cried Chopper-Veemon as he continued to drive away from the Maggots chasing him.

"Gah, ha, ah, ah, ah. I'm afraid nothing can help either of you now." laughed Yanmatron.

As Davis got back on his feet he realized, "Help?" then the though hit him. "That's it, of course!" then he dashed away from the monster. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" shouted Yanmatron, but Davis continued to run. Then he leapt up high and onto Chopper-Veemon.

"If we can't beat them all separately…" Davis stated.

Chopper-Veemon caught on at once,_ "…Then maybe we can beat them together."_

Davis made a hard U-Turn and began to charge right back toward the Maggots. "Let's hit'em full-force." he exclaimed. _"Yeah! Here goes!"_ Full-speed was engaged, and they TORE right through those Maggots and knocked them over like bowling pins.

"Yeah! STY-RIKE!" Davis cheered. Then he spun round again. "Let'em have it!"

"_**HEAD-LASER!"**_ Chopper-Veemon fired, and Maggots were all destroyed instantly. Now Yanmatron was really mad. "Nice work, boys, but I'm afraid you won't get rid of me so easy."

"Wanna bet?" Davis growled. "Go for it, Chopper-Veemon!"

"_YEAH…!"_

The sped forth with all they had. "GRR! _**THUNDER-RAY!"**_ Yanmatron tried, and he tried, but Davis and was speeding much too fast for any of his shots to hit him.

Then, UP THEY WENT. Soaring through the air like a dirt-bike racer, _**"ELECTRO SABER!"**_ Davis shouted. HE waited until they were just over Yanmatron's head. Then Davis leapt off.

"Huh? Uh-oh!"

"…_FIRE!"_ shouted Davis.

POW! Yanmatron was his hard. "YEEEAAAH-WHOA-HO-HO…!" he EXPLODED and was gone. _"Davis, we did it!"_ cried Chopper-Veemon.

"We sure did, partner." Davis aid with pride. "It'll take more than that to beat the Masked Rider."

…

Meanwhile, Dregon was--

Well he was—

Let's just say, furious didn't even begin to describe how he was feeling. "I'm surrounded by FOOLS!" he roared.

Gork hopped back a bit, "Fools we all seem to be…

..but the plan was Neferia's it seems to me."

"WHY YOU LITTLE CREEP!" growled Nefaria.

Dregon pounded his fist on the walls of the castle. "You may have won today, Masked Rider, but the war is not over yet!"

…

At top speed, Davis managed to make it back to school before the bell rang. They pulled into an alley, away from the school where no one could see.

"_Masked Rider, Deactivate!"_ Davis changed back to normal, and so did Veemon. "Okay Veemon… and remember, not a word about where we were."

"Right!"

Then the boys parted.

Veemon ran back to the playground. "There you are…?" Gatomon said.

"Where we're you, Veemon?" asked Wormon.

Armadilliamon added with, "If I didn't rightly know better, I'd say you were taken for a ride. YE-HAW."

"Well… I guessh you could _shay that."_ Veemon said, but he said to himself.

…

As for Davis, he got back in the building just before the second-last bell rang. "Davis…" called Kari. "Where were you?" she asked.

"You just ran off without saying anything." added TK.

The others assumed that Davis had only gone out for lunch, and that's when Davis realized that he had been fighting evil monsters all through his lunch-break without eating a thing. "Uh… yeah… that's where I was." he lied.

Then the last bell rang, and Davis' empty stomach growled. _"Aw, man!"_ he thought to himself._ "Sometimes being a superhero can really stink."_

…

_**What other forum can Veemon change into…?**_

_**Will Davis ever get his lunch-break…?**_

_**Is there really a love triangle forming between Cassie and Kari for Davis' affections…?**_

_**And what does TK's girlfriend really have against Davis…?**_

_**All this and many more, on the next exciting episode of… MASKED RIDER!**_


	4. Sharp Ride

**EPISODE FOUR**

A warm Thursday afternoon, and just one school day left before the weekend. Davis noticed a lot of people were reading newspapers or going about talking about the further sightings of Masked Rider. "He's awesome."

"He's incredible."

A few of the girls even thought aloud, "He's dreamy."

Still. Others wondered who Masked Rider was, and was he really a friend or foe. Davis and Veemon kept their mouths shut, and if anyone asked about it, they would maneuver the conversation off the subject.

However, his friends seemed to be the most interesting in this mystery. They all met at a Café, a place where they all liked to catch up after school. Yolei even brought all the newspaper clippings she had taken from the articles.

"You know the best thing I found out about this guy…" Yolei said, "Apparently, he's got a Veemon."

Davis acted as if he didn't know, "Get real…? He has a Veemon…? I thought I was the only one."

"We did too…" TK said, "But it says that this Veemon has the power to take on the shapes and forums of vehicles, rather than Digivolve into something stronger."

Kari was impressed by some of the pictures taken of Masked Rider on Chopper-Veemon. Sometimes she wondered what it would be like to one day own her own bike, or car, or something like that. "So why don't you try to get one?" asked Cody.

Kari shook her head, "Cody, have you ever seen the prices on even the cheapest cars? I'd have to save up until I finished college. Besides, I never passed the driver's test, and I tried three times already."

The others all assured Kari that she would eventually pull through, but in the meantime, "How's the Digital-World?" asked Ken. "Has Gennai discovered what's going on with it yet?"

Davis received an email from Gennai to pass it on to the others, "He says he's still working on it…" Davis read. "And he says the Digital-Gates will remain closed until further notice."

The others sighed, "Why won't Gennai let us help him?" TK wondered, "We've faced dangerous entities and bad guys before."

"I don't know about that, TK." Cody said, "Maybe Gennai thinks that this new threat is too dangerous for even us to handle."

Davis had a feeling he knew the reason was because of Count Dregon, but to keep his Masked Rider identity secret, he couldn't let one what he knew. He got up and grabbed his things, "Davis, where're you going?" Kari asked.

"I gotta' head home." He answered, "If I don't get my homework done, I'll get detention again." Then he was gone, leaving the others feeling confused. "Davis Motomiya caring about Homework?" asked Cody.

Davis was usually a, _"The only thing cool about school is when it's closed" _kind of guy. Yet he was acting in a huge hurry. Kari began to wonder if Davis was hiding something. Typical Kari, she always seemed to know if someone was telling a lie, even if it was a white one.

Still, at least she wasn't good at guessing the truth.

…

When Davis got home, he headed straight for his room, but stopped along the way to gaze into Jun's room. "What the--?" he exclaimed. All around her desk, above her bed, and along the walls there were news-paper clippings and drawings she made of the Masked Rider.

"Oh, no…! Don't tell me?" he groaned quietly, but he already got his answer when he noticed some of the pictures had hearts around them. Davis shuddered and felt sick to his stomach. His own sister, a flaky, ditzy nightmare, crushing on _him…?_ It was enough to rocket you to The Moon.

Just then, Jun grabbed him from behind and gave him a small shove. "Hey, squirt! Get out of my room!" she grouch at him.

"I wasn't even in your room, the door was open." Davis protested. His response was Jun angry slammed the door right in his face. "MMM! Man, who invented sisters!" he grumbled while holding his nose.

…

Count Dregon had devised up a plan that was sure to defeat Davis and bring him the Masked Rider powers. Double-Face was impressed, "An insectotron with blades in place of hands is a most excellent idea, Sire." He complimented.

Gork agreed with glee, "Blades on his hands, and sharp as his brain…

This monster shall bring the Masked Rider great pain."

"Be quiet, you silly space-mollusk!" snapped Double-Face.

"Silcene! Both of you!" growled Dregon. "This plan will grantee me the Masked Rider power by the end of the day."

Cyclopter growled with interest. "Masked Rider can never hope to do combat with a creature that can pierce him at the hand."

"_Database indicates assurance of victory is one-hundred percent."_ chirped Fact.

Dregon placed the capsule onto the transporter. "Now go, _Snitron. _Destroy Davis Motomiya, and bring me his powers!"

…And the monster was on his way!

…

Already the people of the city were terrified out of their lives at the sight of the horrid creature. "Yes, run little Earthlings! Or feel the wrath of my _**TWIN SICKLES!"**_

He launched a set of crescent-beams from the sickles on his arms causing massive explosions, and knocking a few people off their feet. "Gah, ha, ah, ah, ah…! Feel the power of Count Dregon's Snitron!"

Snitron continued to cause more trouble throughout the city, hoping to draw Masked Rider out.

"Hold it right there!" shouted a voice from behind. Snitron turned round, but did not see Masked Rider, but the other five Digi-Destined, and their Digimon.

"…_Shakkoumon."_

"…_Silphymon!"_

"…_And Stingmon!"_

"What's this? You are not the Masked Rider." snarled Snitron.

"No, but we're still your worst nightmare." TK growled. "Just what kind of Digimon are you?"

The others tried to scan him with their analyzers, but the data was not registered. "Digimon?" asked Snitron, "I… am an Insectotron. I serve only my master, Count Dregon"

"_Insectotron…?"_ asked Yolei.

"_Count Dregon...?" _added Ken.

Not one of them knew what they were talking about, but realized they couldn't just stand there and let this creature destroy everything. _"Let's teach him a lesson he won't soon forget." _Silphymon suggested.

"_I'm up for that."_ agreed Shakkoumon.

"So am I…" added Stingmon.

The battle was ready to begin, and Kari sent Davis a quick email.

…

Davis was simply lying on his bed, sleeping peacefully, and he was dreaming about… you guessed it--

…

_He, in his Masked-Rider suit, taking Kari for a ride on Chopper-Veemon through outer-space. "You're so pretty Kari." He would say to her, "You're prettier than the stars themselves."_

_Kari would then fall into his arms, "Oh, Masked Rider… I think I'm falling for you."_ _She spoke softly. Then she leaned forward to kiss him, even though his mask was still on._

…

That was usually when Davis always woke up, this time he was awakened by Veemon shaking him and shouting, "Davish! Davish, wake up!"

Davis finally shook himself awake, and heard both his D3 and D-Terminal beeping. Davis read the email from Kari which told him about the monster. "Looks like we're off, Veemon."

Veemon was raring to go. "I was hoping for shome acshion."

Since No one could see him in his room, Davis figured it best to transform from there. _"Ectophase, Activate!"_

_**MASKED RIDER!**_

_**MASKED RIDER!**_

Once Davis was transformed, he and Veemon teleported to an old vacant lot where Veemon could mode change.

"_Veemon… "Veemon… Rev-Change to;"_

"_**CHOPPER-VEEMON!"**_

Then they were off.

…

Back at the danger-zone, all the Digimon were looking badly beaten. All three of them working together wasn't enough to stop Snitron. _**"ULTIMATE TWIN SICKLES!"**_ he shouted, and fired more crescent-beams which collided with the weakened Digimon causing them to change back into their separate, and rookie forums, _except for Gatomon of course._

"This is impossible…!" cried TK. "How did he beat us so easily?"

"I don't know…" cried Cody, "But he must have a lot of power."

Snitron placed towards the fallen, injured Digimon. "Oh, you haven't seen anything yet." He hissed as he stopped over the bodies of the creatures, and his sickles began to glow green. "He's going to cut them up!" cried Yolei.

The poor Digimon were defenseless to get out of the way. Snitron licked his ugly lips, "Who wants to go first?" he sneered, then he was suddenly attacked from behind by lasers, "WHAA-- huh?"

It was Masked Rider, and Chopper-Veemon. "You do!" snapped Rider. He and Chopper-Veemon revved forward at full speed.

"_IT'S MASKED RIDER…!"_ the others all exclaimed.

"Ah, finally! I was waiting for you to show up." chuckled Snitron. "Now I can cut you in half, and then again."

Rider hopped off his bike. "H-UGH! We shall see!" he thundered, and then charged into battle. _"Careful Da-- Er… I mean, boss."_ Chopper-Veemon almost blew the cover.

Davis charged into battle, but just as Snitron predicted, his sickle-blades gave him a serious advantage. Davis didn't managed to land a single punch or kick, but Snitron slashed and cut at Davis hard. Sparks went flying as Davis took a few spills. "Whoa! ARGH…!"

The other Digi-Destined were growing frightened.

"He's losing!" cried Cody.

"He can't get close enough with those blades in his way." added TK.

Kari didn't say a thing, but she really wished that Davis and Veemon were there to help them, or even witness this at least. "Where are they?" she wondered.

Chopper-Veemon decided to drive in and help his partner. _"Hang on, boss… I'm coming."_ he shouted. _**"HEAD-LASER!"**_ his beams fired.

"Oh, no you don't…!" growled Snitron as he shielded his body with his sickles, and actually repelled the blasts right back. _"Uh-oh! YARGH!"_

"Oh, no! Chopper-Veemon!" cried Davis. "WHOA…!" but suddenly he got struck by Snitron's, _**"SLAMMING ATTACK!"**_ much like being tackled in Football. Both Davis and Chopper-Veemon looked as if they had finally met their match.

"Why do you continue this foolishness?" Snitron asked, "Why not give up now, and surrender your powers to Dregon so that the agony will cease?"

Davis struggled to his feet, "Never!" he bellowed, "As long as I have courage and strength, nothing you say or do will ever make me give in."

The other Digi-Destined began to sense some powerful, yet somewhat familiar words to how Masked Rider was saying.

"Hmm…! Well… that was an interesting monologue, but playtime is over!" sneered Snitron, and he began to charge straight at Davis, but he stood his ground and motioned over to Veemon.

"What say? Should we find out what it is…?"

Chopper-Veemon got onto his wheels, "Let's do this."

Davis nodded, then clicked his D3, activating the Red-orb, causing Chopper-Veemon to mode change once more into a brand new vehicle…

"_Chopper-Veemon, Rev-Change too…!"_

He transformed himself into a small, shiny red car, known to all as, _**"MAGNO-VEEMON!"**_

"Whoa! Talk about cool!" cried Davis.

The others were amazed too, "Now that is one rod-rod." cried Yolei.

"But, what exactly is it?" Ken wondered.

The Masked Rider's analyzer was able to explain…

"_**MAGNO-VEEMON"**_

_He's a Red car shaped vehicle. Though much slower, and heavier than Chopper-Veemon, it contains many more functions, provides great protection, and can really sneak up on enemies from underneath with his, __**"TUNNEL DIG!"**_

…

Snitron was not impressed. "So you have a new ride, do you? Well, let's see how it takes to my _**SLAMMING ATTACK!"**_ HE dashed towards Magno-Veemon, who drove out of the way towards Davis. _"Missed me."_

"GRR…!"

Davis hopped in, "All right, let's see what things you can do." he said, "I always wanted to drive a car."

He put the pedal to the medal and Magno-Veemon dashed forward. "So… you like to joust eh?" snarled Snitron, "Well taste my, _**GREEN SICKLE CUT!"**_ He slashed his blades horizontally right at Magno-Veemon, but it didn't do much damage.

"What?!"

"_Oh, he who scratches the paintwork must pay!"_ hissed Magno-Veemon. _"Ready, Boss…?"_

"I'm with ya all the way."

A set of deep drilling teeth flipped out from the from of the car, _**"TUNNEL-DIG…!"**_ Then they disappeared below ground. "Huh? Where'd they go?"

Davis and Magno-Veemon suddenly had an idea, "If this works… we might just be able to beat him." Davis explained. "Get ready."

"_Davis… I was born ready."_

…

Snitron was slashing the ground angrily searching for the fighters. "Come out, come out wherever you are."

Suddenly the ground began to rumble, and POW! Magno-Veemon burst out through the pavement and crashed into Snitron from behind. "BLARGH…!" The monsters fell over like a tree, which proved Davis' point.

"Those blades may give you an advantage upfront, but you can't shield yourself from behind." He leapt out of his car, and pulled out his _**"ELECTRO-SABER!"**_

"A-YAH…!"

"Huh?" Snitron peered round just in time--

"…FIRE!"

…To catch the blast! POW! "UHN-WHOAAA…!" He EXPLODED, and was gone!

The Digi-Destined gasped with their mouths hanging wide open, but suddenly erupted into cheers. _"YEAH---!"_

Davis stood tall and proud, clutching his sword tightly. "No one defeats Masked Rider!"

…

Dregon had seen the entire battle on his monitors, and clenched his fist angrily. "Whose idea was it to send that useless monster to Earth?" he demanded to know. "Well? Whose idea was it?"

Double-Face hated to say it, "Begging your pardon, Highness, but I believe it was _your _idea."

Dregon didn't care about that now, "Fact! You predicted me victory! You betrayed me!"

Fact shook her whole body, _"Negative! Prediction of victory was accurate. Whose victory was not calculated."_

Dregon's anger only increased, but he promised, "Next time, Masked Rider-- Next time you won't escape me!"

…

Davis, used some of his leftover energies to heal the fallen Digimon a little. He passed Gatomon over to Kari, "There, your friends will be all right. They just need to rest."

All the Digi-Destined cradled their friends in their arms, but they couldn't thank Masked Rider enough. As he turned to leave, Kari halted him, "Wait…!" she cried, and she gazed deeply at his helmet. "Who are you?"

Davis shook his head, "That's not important. What is important is that you're all safe for another day, and whenever you need me, Masked Rider shall never be far. Farewell!" then he drove away in Magno-Veemon.

"That guys sure is strange…" said TK.

Kari just stood there, and waited until the car was out of sight, "But he's incredible!" she muttered under her breath.

Deep down, she knew Masked Rider could hear her words. _"I hear you, Kari."_ Davis thought as he drove along, _"I promise, I won't ever let you or anyone else down."_

…

_**Will the Digi-Destined ever figure out what's happening to the Digital World…?**_

_**Will Davis get a ticket for driving with no license…?**_

_**Will Veemon get that new paintjob that was ruined…?**_

_**And will Dregon ever not cast the blame on his minions for his own mistakes…?**_

_**All this and many more, on the next exciting episode of… MASKED RIDER!**_


	5. The Sound of defeat!

**EPISODE FIVE**

Davis woke up early, and he and Veemon headed to Edenoi to take part in a small training session from Dex and Lexian. Dex helped show Davis some new moves, and how to keep a calm frame of mind.

"Very good, Davis…" said Dex, "You are beginning to understand more and more each time."

Davis and Veemon smiled. They couldn't wait to find out what other new strengths and abilities they would have, but for now, they were just glad to be of help to Earth, and Edenoi.

Davis looked up at the red skies of the planet, and began to wonder what if his friends would be able to see this, what would they think? _"Especially Kari…?"_

Lexian was able to see what Davis was thinking, but figured it best not to mention it. _"All good things come to he who waits, Davis. You may one yet find that all your dreams will become realties, and some of your realties shall become dreams."_

…

Soon, Davis and Veemon teleported back to Earth, a little about a few minutes before it was time to get up, Davis' parents were still asleep, but Jun was wide awake and making her coffee in the kitchen. _She never did anything until she got her coffee._

She was suddenly distracted by a bright flash of light emitted from her brother's room. She opened the door without even knocking. "Hey, Jun, what do you think you're doing?" her brother snapped.

"I… I saw a flash of light and--"

"There was no flash…" said Veemon, "You've been sheeing thingsh again."

Jun wasn't sure about that. She knew she defiantly saw a flash of light, and what boggled her even more was why her brother was up at this hour. "Sometimes I think this family is really weird." She muttered to herself.

…

Meanwhile, Cyclopter had a new idea for Count Dregon. "This new idea of yours had better work, Cyclopter." Dregon said, "My patience is wearing thin."

Cyclopter assured him, "It will succeed My lord." and he showed everyone images on the screen of an insectotron he himself had made. "The _Flyborg."_ he called it. "It's supersonic wings not only allow it to fly through the air at immense speed, it can generate a deafening high-pitched tone."

"This will distract the Masked Rider, and leave him vulnerable to attack."

Dregon approved this idea, but warned Cyclopter, "Don't fail me, or I guarantee your fate will not be merciful."

Cyclopter grumbled under his helmet.

…

Soon Davis was off to school, one more day before the weekend. As Davis made it to school, he saw a lot of the school's cutest couples with sweet new rides and stuff. It made Davis wish he could impress the ladies with Veemon.

Chopper-Veemon, and Magno-Veemon would make him the envy of everyone. Girls would want him, and men would want to be him…but… that wouldn't be fair or right. He and Veemon were given their powers for a reason, and it would only be right to use them in times of peril.

Just then, Cassie wandered up to Davis from behind, "Hi, Davey..." she flirted.

"Hey, Cass…" he responded kindly.

She asked if he could walk her to class, and while on their way she asked him, "So, about that Pizza invite? You think you're up for it?"

She was still on about that date, which made Davis realize maybe her crush on him was more than it seemed, but before Davis could even speak, Mina butted in before them, "Cassie, are you crazy?" she sneered, "You can't go out with this… this… geek? He's way below you."

Davis' features hardened, "Who are you callin' a geek?"

"I'm calling you a geek, so hands off her, Geek!" Mina protested as she tried to get Davis to let go of Cassie's hand. "Mina, lighten up!" snapped Cassie.

Mina was shocked to hear Cassie say that, "You can so much better than him. You should be dating a guy like _him…!"_ she pointed over at Ryuji, who was trying to impress some of the other ladies, without much success.

That's when he caught sight of Cassie, "Hey there, Princess, what'cha hangin' around this kid for? Care for to take a free ride with the Ryuji-man?"

Cassie paused for a minute. "Mmm…uh-- No!"

Mina and Ryuji were shocked. "You heard the girl." Davis said, "And to be honest, Ryuji, I'm not surprised she'd turn a bully like you down."

Ryuji's eyes narrowed, "What did you say?"

"You heard me." replied Davis. "All you ever were famous for was throwing the winning touchdown in last year's football playoffs, but ever since I've known you all you ever do pick on those who make it through life by studying and actually making an effort, just to feel good about yourself."

"Ryuji… you are pathetic, and just lain not worth my time of day. Let's go, Cass…" then he and Cassie walked off together. Lost of the students were laughing at Ryuji, he felt so humiliated, that during his gym period he wouldn't stop punching the punch-bag and almost actually knocked it off its chain.

"That goggle-headed--" BAM! "Spiky-haired little--" POW! "GRR! No one humiliates me. He's gonna pay for that." That was what he wanted, but how to do it was the killer.

…

After Davis walked Cassie to class, she pecked him on the cheek, and said, "See ya at the mall after school." Then she ran off before Davis even had a chance to speak.

"Oh, man… what am I gonna do now?" he wondered as he wandered down the hall. He was so lost in his thoughts about his first date, that he bumped into Kari once again, their books fell down, they said sorry, and bonked heads again.

As they both headed down the same direction, Davis couldn't help but gaze at Kari, and he caught a quick glimpse of her gazing at him before she quickly turned away and pretended nothing was wrong.

Kari was lost in her thoughts, _"What am I doing? I should be telling him, but I just can't/"_ She was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts by Davis asking her, "Kari, is everything okay? You don't look like yourself."

Kari stuttered a little as she spoke, and reached for a doorknob, "Uh… I—I feel fine. Why do you ask?"

Davis chuckled a little, "Well, you're about to go into the_ boy's_ washroom…"

Kari cheeks turned bright red, "Oh!" she giggled a little and then went through the opposite door, into the girl's room. Davis just stood there gazing at the shut door, but then shook himself awake again and headed to class.

"Man, that was weird."

Yolei, Ken, and TK saw the whole thing. "They're defiantly into each other." TK said.

Ken and Yolei nodded, but neither one of them knew what to do.

…

In class, Davis was really confused. It became obvious that Cassie liked him, much to Mina's dismay, and he still loved Kari. _"What am I going to do? What _should_ I do?"_

…

Off near an abandoned skate-park, Cyclopter appeared. "The time has come." He hissed, and he set his capsule down on the ground and opened it wide which unleashed the monster.

"I am… _Flyborg!"_ he screeched. "All will fall at the sound of my _**SONIC-WINGS!" **_Fluttering his wings rapidly, the sound was just unbearable. Even Cyclopter couldn't stand this. So he quickly vanished, but reminded Flyborg, "Remember, we need Masked Rider alive!"

Flyborg hissed, and took off into the sky with his sonic-sound whining louder than ever.

…

Back at school, only one class was left before lunch, when suddenly everyone began to hear a soft screeching sound which began to grown louder and louder, until he students were covering their ears. Some even fell tot heir knees groaning. "AA-AAH!"

"What's that sound?"

"My ears!"

The noise was so unbearable, nothing could be done. The teachers couldn't teach, the students couldn't work. Even Davis was struggling to dim the sound. Then a quick sight of his D3 beeping told him this was no sonic-boom. "Here we go again…" he said.

At least with everyone held back by the sound, no one really saw him leave the building. The sound was even more unbearable outside, but it finals topped when Davis had left the school boundaries and saw where it was coming from. "I was right! It IS an insectotron."

"Ahh, Masked Rider…" Flyborg grumbled. "I suppose you know why you are here. So let us drop the speeches and you hand over your powers to Count Dregon."

"In your dreams, Flyborg." Davis sneered. "Sooner or later, even Dregon will be defeated, just as you will be."

"Wrong answer!" snarled Flyborg, _**"BROWN STINGERS!"**_ powerful stingers were fired from his backside, and exploded on hitting the ground. "WHOA!" Davis cried as he leapt out of the way.

Davis leapt up onto the seats, and decided to kick things up. _"Ecto… phase… Activate!"_

_**MASKED RIDER…!**_

_**MASKED RIDER…!**_

As soon as he was transformed, "A-YAH!" he leapt into battle. Punching and kicking to no ends, and even getting battered a few times himself. _**"RIDER-PUNCH!"**_

KAPOW! "B-LARGH!" Flyborg rolled on the dirt, and then got up to see Davis charging at him. "Oh, yeah? _**SONIC WINGS!"**_ his wings began to flap again generating that deafening sound.

Even in his suit, Davis grabbed the sides of his helmet, "OH! AAH…! MMM…! That noise!" he groaned. He fell to his knees shaking with pain in his head.

This made it extremely difficult for him to get close enough to continue fighting. "Gah, ha, ah, ah… what's the matter? Can't stand the sound?" mocked Flyborg. "Well here… maybe this will make it better-- _**POISON POWDER!"**_

A noxious cloud of spores blasted right at Davis. He coughed a little and tried to fan it away, "Ugh! What is this stuff?"

Flyborg explained that the spores would usually affect Digimon passing by him, "But thanks to Cyclopter's tinkering in my construction, it will slowly start to sap away at your powers, and leave you with nothing to defend yourself.

Davis looked at his D3 through the cloud, "He's right! I'm losing power steadily." He had to think of something and fast…!

…

For that matter, Dregon ordered Cyclopter to do something fast too. "Idiot! Fool!" he thundered, "I cannot capture the Masked Rider powers if they have been drained out! The will be useless."

Cyclopter knew he was in trouble now. "I shall think of something, Count. Cyclopter is on the job." And he began to tinker with the controls. "But first, Masked Rider must get out of the way."

…

Davis tried to fan away the smog, or get out of it's path, but it was everywhere. Plus he still couldn't get close enough to attack Flyborg with his sonic-screech. "I need some protection." Davis realized. His power had gone down, but he was still strong enough to call Veemon.

"Veemon, Rev-up! Mode-Red!"

Far across town, in Davis' room, Veemon could somehow hear his call for help, and he immediately teleported and transformed. _"Veemon, Rev-change too; __**Magno-Veemon!"**_

He rushed onto the battle scene instantly, and scooped Davis into him. _"You alright, Davis?" _heasked. Davis admitted that he was a little weak, "But at least I'm protected from the poison and the noise."

"Nice ride, Masked Rider. Too bad it won't save you." sneered Flyborg, _**"BROWN STINGERS!"**_ His stingers were launched, causing a big explosion that blew the cloud away, but Davis and Magno-Veemon had disappeared under the ground.

"GRR! So, you think you can delude me do you?" he growled. _"Lucky for me I can detect sonic-waves emitted from underground."_

He leapt up high into the air, and listened carefully, but continuously flapped his wings causing more sonic-sounds. While under the ground, Davis and Magno-Veemon, using the onboard scanners, could spot Flyborg, but had no clue how to get at him.

"_Well I can jump out that high." _said Magno-Veemon,_ "Not in this forum anyway."_

Davis couldn't think of a way either, but he knew he had to do something quick or everyone he knew would probably suffer permanent hearing-damage from the sound-waves.

Just then, however, "Wait… look!"

Flyborg was suddenly losing height, and his wings were flapping slower and slower as the sound began to die out. "Hey! Hey, what's going on!" he cried.

…

It was Cyclopter, sending powerful energy-waves from the castle in the Digital-World. They were draining Flyborg's strength "I never thought I would actually one day help to save the Masked Rider." he muttered in disgust.

…

"_Davis…"_ cried Magno-Veemon, _"My sensors indicate he's getting weaker. I'll bet you can try and go for him now."_

Davis wasn't too sure, but, "Let's do it."

POW! They burst through the ground and Davis hopped out. Flyborg turned and saw him. "There you are!" he growled, _**"SONIC WINGS!"**_ he tried and tried to flap his wings, but no sound was produced. "Come on! What's the matter with these wings."

He wasn't even able to use his _**"POSION POWDER!"**_ No spores came. "What?!"

"Well, it looks like your plan has gone down the drain." Davis mocked him.

"Don't sell me out just yet." protested Flyborg, "I can still fight you hand-to-hand." And that's just what he did too. Punches, kicks-- the works. Only, without his sound to protect him, Davis had a better chance this time.

"HUGH! _**RIDER-KICK!"**_

BAM! "EYAH…!"

"_**RIDER PUNCH!"**_

POW! "OHH…!"

Flyborg decided, "He who fights and flies away, lives to fight another day." And he tried to escape into the air. _"Oh, no you don't!"_ growled Magno-Veemon as he raced forward,_**"MAGNO-CANNON!"**_

BOOM! He fired powerful new cannons on his hood which blew Flyborg down like a plane. _"Get him, Davis!"_

"With pleasure. _**ELECTRO-SABER!" **_His sword, once pulled out, he leapt up high, _"FIRE…!"_

KAPOW! "B-WHOA-AAAAH…!" Flyborg was hit, EXPLODED, and was gone. Davis stood proud and tall. "Yet another monster stopped from spreading Dregon's dreaded evil."

…

Despite the fact that Cyclopter had stopped his own monster from destroying Davis, he still failed in his overall objective to take Masked Rider's power… and Dregon still punished him by blasting him continuously with his scepter.

"Dummy! Nitwit!" he growled. "I cannot tolerate this incompetence. Your mediocrity exceeds even my lowest expectations of you all!"

The minions were shocked to hear that they were being blamed for something Cyclopter failed at, but decided not to argue, especially when Dregon ordered, "Out of my sight! ALL OF YOU!"

…

School was canceled for the rest of the day as a lot of the teachers, and even the staff were suffering from bad migraines from those sound waves.

Davis headed over to the mall for a much needed soda. He always got incredibly thirst after a good fight with Dregon's creatures. So did Veemon.

Kari was there on a shopping spree with Yolei, and poor Ken didn't know how many more bags he could hold-up, he was relieved when they stopped at the food-court for a break. That's when Kari saw Davis sitting by himself.

Yolei nudged her slightly, "Go on. What are you waiting for?"

Kari twisted her foot back and forth a little, while blushing. "Mmm…! Okay, please don't screw up." she began to pace towards Davis' table, but someone beat her there; Cassie!

"Thought I'd find you here." she flirted.

Davis smiled, "Oh, you did, eh?"

Cassie noticed that Davis and his little friend seemed tired. "Think you guys could use a pizza…?" Cassie playfully asked while placing the pizza box she had onto the table.

Davis and Veemon's eyes lit up and sparkled for joy. "Has it got pepperoni and anchoviesh on it?" Veemon asked.

"Well it's got pepperoni, but we'll have to do without anchovies."

Davis and Veemon dug into it anyways. "Hey? You already took a bite."

Cassie giggled, and three of them all ate up together, but Davis did catch a quick glimpse of Kari just standing there and gazing at them, even though Davis had his mouth full, she smiled at him… sadly though, and walked back to her own table.

"Everything okay, Davey?" Cassie asked.

Davis shook his head, "No, no… I'm alright." He said, but he wasn't sure about that. The way Kari had been acting around him, _"Is she actually falling for me?"_

He just didn't know.

…

_**Will Ryuji find a way to get back at Davis…?**_

_**Will the teachers remember to bring headache pills to school…?**_

_**Will Cyclopter improve on his new designs of monsters…?**_

_**And will Kari ever show Davis how she feels…?**_

_**All this and many more, on the next exciting episode of… MASKED RIDER!**_


	6. Springing Spider

**EPISODE SIX**

It had officially been a week since Davis first received his new powers and responsibilities. He and Veemon had defeated plenty of Count Dregon's insectotrons, but who knew how many more would be sent?

The Digital world was still closed off, but Gennai was happy to report that no Digimon were in danger, but he was still working on the problem and preferred to tackle the situation alone-- _but he still had no leads._

As for the Digi-Destined, and people of the city-- they were still intrigued by this Masked Rider character who always seemed to pop up in time and save the day when no one else could. Yet they still wondered who he was… and Davis was not up to letting that be known.

The worst person Davis had to deal with was Jun. She kept going off saying. "He's so cute."

"I gotta' ask him out."

This gave Davis nightmares for days, but he quickly got over them. Besides, he had other things to worry about now. Today was the first day of spring, which meant spring break was just around the corner.

One thing he was really looking forward too was the _Annual First-Day of Spring Parade _held once every year, but it wouldn't start until Noon, and at was still pretty early in the morning.

The Motomiya family was up and about, Jun and Davis were fighting over the last waffle. "Hey! Hands off, Squirt!"

"No way!" snarled Davis, "You already took more than me."

"I need more, I'm bigger than you!"

"Yeah, you're big and round!"

Davis got slapped for that, but in the end, Veemon took the last Waffle. "Now let that be a lesshon to you both." he mocked them as he hopped off the table with his mouth full.

After a while, the family had to start getting ready for the parade. Davis' father was going to be in it this year. His catering company had made a float in the shape of a giant loaf of bread with birds on it…

_The theme represented people feeding crumbs to the birds in spring._

As Davis got ready, he began to think, _"I wonder if Kari will be there."_ So he got up his courage and reached for his D-Terminal, _"Maybe I'll ask her to join us."_

Join the family, or join him was more like it, but he had no need to send her an email. The minute he opened his D-Termianl, there was already an invite from Kari.

"_Hi Davis…"_

"_I was wondering if You'd like to hang out with me at the Parade today. Tai's home too, just for the weekend. Hope you can come."_

"_Love, Kari"_

She wrote the word _"Love"_ Davis took this as a sign, he just had to say yes to this. It would also be awesome to see Tai again. It had been a long time since he and the Digimon Veterans all went off to college in America.

But just as he was getting ready to respond, his cell-phone rang. "Hello…?"

"_Happy first day of Spring, Davey."_

"Oh, Cassie… What's up?" To Davis' surprise, Cassie was calling to ask Davis if he'd like to go with her to the parade. "Me and You? Well-- I, uh…"

"_Oh, please, Davey."_ Cassie begged, and even though he couldn't see it, Davis could tell she had to those lost girl eyes. Davis couldn't refuse and promised to meet her there. By the time he hung up the phone, the family was ready to go. Davis caught up with them, _leaving his D-Terminal email unanswered._

…

Meanwhile…

Dregon and his minions were also observing the festivities. "Very clever." Dregon hissed.

Gork agreed, "What a fool, and yet today…

…he think he can hide in the parade."

Dregon clenched his fist tight, "You'll get away from me, Boy. You can run, but you can't hide!"

…

At the Parade, Davis caught a glimpse of Kari and Tai there. "Hey, Davis… what's up?" Tai said as they bopped fists and Tai gave him the traditional noggie. Kari smiled and shook her head in a typical manner.

"Some things just never change." she sighed.

That's when Davis suddenly realized, "Aw, snap! I forgot to answer your email, Kari."

Kari didn't mind, that much, "You were probably just too busy."

Then suddenly it got worse, "Davey!" Cassie called as she dashed up to him and collided into him in a huge hug. "Aw, you really came."

"Uh, yeah… just like I said." Davis answered. Then Cassie began to lead Davis away from his friends, "Come on, I got a great spot for us."

Kari's happiness slowly began to fade, and much to her brother's dismay. "You mean you two aren't even--" he didn't have to finish, the sad look in his sister's eyes was enough for him. Tai sighed hard. He was really hoping that Kari and Davis would've been an item by now.

"I don't think he likes me in that way, Tai." Kari said. "He seems to prefer that girl, Cassie over me."

Tai wasn't sure. Davis was acting a little nervous, and he did catch Davis glance over at Kari several items already. "Kari, you'll never know unless you actually ask him or something."

Kari saw that coming. Almost everyone she knew was aware of her crush on Davis, and gave her the same lecture every time. _"Make the first move. Make the First move."_

Well, at least she knew wit wasn't too late. Davis and Cassie weren't really dating. She figured maybe she should make her move before it was too late.

…

Fact was chirping over and over, _"While the boy is at the parade, he is quite vulnerable to an attack."_

Dregon rolled his eyes, "Yes, Fact, thank you. Your command of the obvious has much to commend it."

"_Thank you."_

"Now, does anyone have any suggestions how to trap the boy."

Double-Face has the perfect idea. "Begging your pardon, My Lord, but I believe the best way to capture the Masked Rider is to set a trap for him to bargain with."

Gork sundered up to Double-Face. "A trap, the idea may be sound…"

…But bait for such a trap, you've not yet found."

"Oh, put a cork in it you babbling loony!" snapped Double-Face. "As I was about to say, I believe the perfect bait for the trap would someone the boy really cares about. He would never be willing to risk another's life, preferably someone close to him."

Dregon never heard of an idea so fiendishly clever. "Very well, Double-Face. You may proceed, but on the condition that you take Gork and the Dokogutron as back-up."

"Oh joy with glee…

what a team we shall be."

Double-Face was not impressed whatsoever, but obeyed his Master's wish.

"Don't come back unless you have the boy, or the Masked rider powers with you."

…

Soon the parade was moving. Just about everything was there. Horses, Elephants, clowns, baton-girls. Even Davis' father and his bread-float. Jun waved at him endlessly, "Daddy…!"

Davis waved at him too. "Lookin' good, Dad!"

As soon as Davis got back down from waving, Cassie curled her arms around his arm and rubbed her head slightly on his shoulder. "You having fun, Davey?" she asked for what had to be the umpteenth time.

"Yeah, I am actually." Davis said.

Cassie just couldn't stop smoothing him. "Ooh… being here with you on the first day of spring really brightens my day." She was trying to hint him into a secret message, this made him feel nervous. "Well… how do you feel?"

Davis' stomach growled, "I feel like maybe I need a snack." he said. Cassie giggled, "You and your stomach."

Davis asked if she wanted anything before he ran off, and Cassie said she was alright, so Davis went off to the outdoor food-court by himself, and that's when he bumped into Kari… YET AGAIN!

Kari dropped her nachos and soda she just paid for. "Sorry Kari." Davis said.

"Uh…!" Kari stopped him so they wouldn't bonk heads again this time. She still had busies from the first two times. "I'll get it."

Davis still offered to help, but Kari let him go ahead and pay for his stuff. Davis was however kind enough to get Kari another set of snacks. "Um, Davis?"

"Yeah…?"

"So… are you and Cassie… you know… like… dating or other."

Davis blushed softly, "Uh, no… but I think she wants to. She's been giving me a lot of hints."

Kari felt a little upset that her only chance seemed to be fading. "So…? What if she asks you…?"

Davis never thought of it because no girl ever asked him to be their boyfriend before. Cassie was cute, and she was popular, but was she really what Davis wanted, or was he just trying to make her happy. "I… don't know what I'll do… but I better get back to her before she wonders where I am. You know how she gets…"

Then he was gone leaving Kari feeling "Stupid, stupid! Why didn't I go for it?" She was so lost in her own thoughts as she walked, she didn't realized she walked round the wrong building and was suddenly face to face by Double-Face, Gork, and a monster that looked like a Dokogumon, but clearly wasn't!

She tried to scream, but was grabbed by Maggots. "Scream all you like, little lost girl…

…Now that we have you our plan shall unfurl." chirped Gork.

Double-Face actually agreed with him for once, "Dokogutron, you know what to do with her…?"

Dokogutron hissed, "Yes, Master… I will begin. _**POSION-COBWEB!"**_

"MMM---!" Kari screamed with her mouth covered ash she got wrapped by thick webs.

…

Davis got back to Cassie, "Hey, what gives, I missed you." She teased.

"I've only been gone five minutes." Davis chuckled. Cassie went back to smoothing him, which tickled him a bit, but that could also have been from him guzzling to much soda at once.

Just then, the balloon floats started to float through the streets. Giant flowers, bugs, and even Rainbows. Then, Davis gazed up at one of the rose-shaped balloons and could see someone hanging on what looked like Spider-webs. Ah! It's Kari!" he cried, this captured everyone's attention, and the parade was halted.

Gasp began to rise up from the crowd, "KARI…!" Tai yelled.

Then two figures hopped on the balloon which Davis recognized from the descriptions of Dex, _"Double-Face and Gork!"_ He could tell where this was going to lead, so he began to head off. "Davis, where are you going?" asked his mother.

"I, uh… I'm going to go get extra help." he said and then dashed off.

"But Davey…!" called Cassie. He was already out sight.

Then Double-Face called out to the crowds, "Now hear this, Masked Rider! Hear this well! We wish to challenge you to a battle, if you refuse then this Earth-girl will be destroyed, and so will others after which."

Davis had peeked from behind an alley where no one else could see him. He knew it was a trap, but he couldn't let Kari fall into Count Dregon's clutches. _"Ectophase, Activate!"_

_**MASKED RIDER…!**_

_**MASKED RIDER…!**_

"Masker Rider! You're time is running out!" snarled Double-Face. "Come out wherever you are."

Then suddenly, "A-YAH! HUP! Y-UP!" Davis came leaping across the other balloons until he reached the one just before the enemies. "You wanted me and here am."

Jun's eyes were filling with hearts and sparkles. "It's him!" she cried. "Hey! Hey! Bug-man!" she called out to him, but Davis took no notice of her. His gazed fell down to Kari, she looked up at him, but couldn't speak with the web over her mouth.

"Take a good at her, hero…"

"Soon she will plunge ten yards below." growled Gork.

"Silence you gibbering-jackanapes!" snapped Double-Face. "What Gork says is true, Masked Rider. Either you surrender your powers to Count Dregon, or the girl will be injured, if not destroyed!"

Davis gazed down at Kari again, but she was shaking her head trying to tell him, "Don't do it"

"Never!" Davis shouted. "I can see the outcome of this battle perfectly clear, and it's not good for you two."

The two villains chuckled, "I never said there were _two of us."_ said Double-Face. Then he pointed behind Davis, "Huh.?": he gazed round just in time. _**"POISON THREAD!"**_

"WHOA…!" Davis dodged out of the way as the blast hit the balloon he was standing on, causing it to fall to the ground and all the people down below began to evacuate the area.

Davis landed on the ground safely. "A Dokogutron! I should've known."

The creature leapt down from the balloon she was on, and leapt into battle with Davis. "Surrender, Masked Rider!" she sneered, "What's a mere four limbs compared to eight?" She had a point two, with her extra limbs she was able to hold Davis down and pummel him endlessly.

Finally, she threw him hard into a pile of trash-cans. "AH…! OW!"

Gork couldn't stop bouncing, "Look at the boy, he's losing bad…

Never so much have ever I had."

"Will you kindly cease that bouncing!" growled Double-Face. "It will only be a matter of time before he gives in. Dokogutron, continue with your attack!"

Dokogutron nodded, and then crawled towards the trash-pile, but suddenly. _**"RIDER-KICK!"**_ Davis caught her by surprise. "ARGH-AAH…!" Dokogutron fell back hard.

Davis leapt up from the pile, but his eyes soon gazed up at Kari. The webs that were holding her up were starting to break under her weight. She was really getting scared, "MMM…! MM-MM…!" she groaned.

"Kar-- I mean… girlie!" Davis had be careful not to mention Kari's name, but he realized he had to hurry and save her before she dropped. He leapt back up along the balloons, but as he got closer.

"_**POISON COBWEB!"**_

"WHOA…!" he was snagged on his leg by more webs. "Going somewhere?" Dokogutron mocked. The webs were so thick that he couldn't pull free, and Kari's webs were growing even weaker.

"Hold on!" he called to her.

He thought quickly and discovered one way to get the battle going his way. "Hey Spider-Spit-- Bet you can't hit me in the face…"

Dokogutron's many eyes narrowed in anger. "I'll make you wish you hadn't said that, Boy!" she hissed loudly. _**"POISON COBWEB!"**_

"Now!" Davis cried and he bounded on the balloon, up and out of the way. The web missed its target, and struck Double-Face and Gork instead.

"UGH…!"

"OHH…!"

The villains were covered from head to toe in the goop. "Get this stuff off of me!" growled Double-Face.

"I am stuck! What luck!" cried Gork.

Not only had Davis managed to stall the villains, but he slipped out of the noose that was lathered round his legs, and not a moment too soon, because Kari's line had snapped "MMM…!"

"Hang on!" Davis called as he dove after her, and managed to catch her just before she hit the road. He broke her out of the webs, "Are you okay?" he asked.

Kari nodded, and right before she had a chance to thank him, he turned back to face Dokogutron who had leapt off the balloon. "You think it's over…?" she roared. "I'll show you _over!"_ And she began to charge towards him.

"No! I'll show you…" Davis snarled. _**"ELECTRO-SABER!"**_

"Huh? Uh-oh!" cried Dokogutron.

"…_FIRE!"_

POW! "NOOO…!" Dokogutron fell over in the streets, EXPLODED, and was gone. Many of the people who had not yet evacuated cheered for joy, but Double-Face and Gork realized it was time to go.

"We shall get you next time!" Double-Face threatened.

Gork agreed, "We shall strike again somewhere…

…now that we know of the ones you care."

Then they were gone, but Davis just stood tall and proud. "No one defeats Masked Rider!"

…

Double-Face and Gork wouldn't stop quarreling. One kept blaming the other for the failure of the mission, but Dregon decided. "As far as I can see, YOU BOTH are to blame!" he thundered.

The two minions quivered slightly, and Dregon shouted as loud as he could, "CAN ANYONE DEFEAT MASKED RIDER-----?!"

…

That night, The Kamiyas were all gathered at the Motomiyas for dinner. Despite the hard day everyone had, all was well that ended well. Davis, however, took a while to get off the phone with Cassie.

She forgave him for just running off and not coming back in time, but she believed him when he told her that he was just trying to help. Finally, he got off the phone, "Whew… that was awkward." He sighed as he finally sat now… next to Kari. They gazed at each other and laughed softly.

Jun however was moping and on the verge of tears, "I can't believe Masked Rider didn't even notice me." she whined, "I just wanted to get his email address."

Everyone else found it cute, and funny that Jun had fallen for the hero, except Davis, who was still shuddered at that very though of his own sister crushing on him. "Davis…?" Kari asked. "Are you okay…?"

Davis turned to face her, and stared deep into her eyes for a moment, "Uh… yeah, sure… I'm fine."

Tai rolled his eyes and sighed, but then he noticed. "Davis, where'd you get bruise on your arm?"

Davis's left arm had a small black-blue smear on it, _from when he was kicked into the garbage._ "Oh, that… I… bumped and scrapped my arm of the side of a building when I made a sharp turn running for help."

Tai believed that, but Davis' family weren't sure it was really that, especially Kari, but she was in no mood for pointing fingers now.

A while after dinner the Kamiya's decided to head home. Kari was the last one out the door, and Davis was seeing her out. "You going to be okay?" he asked her, "I saw what happened, and you went through a huge deal."

Kari thought it was sweet that Davis was showing so much care for her, almost as if HE had been the one who saved her. She was blushing softly, and twisting her heels back and forth again, "Yeah… I'll be okay. Thanks Davis."

She began to walk down the hall, but she stopped, and remembered _"Show him how you feel before its too late."_ And she dashed back towards Davis and brought his lips to hers.

Davis was so shocked that he didn't even close his eyes. When Kari separated off of him, she jogged back down the hall to catch up with her family leaving Davis where he was. He just stood there…

"_Did she just kiss me?"_ he continuously asked himself. _"She did…! She DOES like me. What am I going to do?"_

…

_**Will Jun ever discover her brother's secret…?**_

_**Are Davis and Kari the new couple in town…?**_

_**Will Cassie find out about what Kari did…?**_

_**And what will Count Dregon be furious about next…?**_

_**All this and many more, on the next exciting episode of… MASKED RIDER!**_


	7. Gold and Blue Black and White: Part 1

**EPISODE SEVEN**

**(Part one)**

Davis was on Edenoi meditating calmly, as part of his training to keep fit. He never knew that meditation was so relaxing. He needed it badly too, ever since Kari had kissed him, he was so confused.

"_All I did was stand there and do nothing. Not even kiss her back."_ he thought to himself. _"Sure I've faced wicked creatures before. Looked death in the face and laughed, but… just one little kiss?"_

"Davis…" Lexian said, "Your mind is not clear…"

Davis opened his eyes, "Sorry. It's so hard for me to turn of my brain."

Lexian understood. Things were really hard for Davis at times, and he knew they were about to grow harder still. "Now, Davis… Veemon, you must listen well." He explained.

"Even now as we speak, Count Dregon is already creating monsters far stronger than anything you've faced yet, and as such-- your Masked Rider powers must also be better equipped."

That's when Dex approached Davis holding a small chest. "These were once mine, and now I must pass them on to you."

Davis opened the chest and saw two glowing crystals; one gold, and one blue. "Wow! Thanks…" he said in awe."

"But what are they?" Veemon asked.

Dex explained that when the time would arrive, the crystals would enhance the capabilities of Davis' powers, and allow him to becomes. _Masked Rider Super-Gold_, and _Masked Rider Super-Blue._

Veemon would receive upgrades from the powers as well. "Sweet digs…" Davis complimented. "But, uh… exactly when and how do I unlock them?" he asked.

Lexian and Dex assured him that he would know and realize in due time. "But you must take these Crystals with you, and hang onto them at all times." Lexian warned him. "If Count Dregon manages to get his hands on them… it would be disastrous for us all."

Davis gave his word he wouldn't let the crystals out of his sight, and then he and Veemon headed back to Earth.

…

Meanwhile…

Dregon was grinning most nasty-like. "At last… I have a plan that will guarantee success in winning me the Masked Rider powers."

"Most excellent plan indeed, Sire." Nefaria complimented. "Choosing Earthlings to serve as our grand-warriors will truly help us defeat the boy."

Fact even determined that the odds of Davis wanting to destroy a human being of his own kind were completely zero.

"Nefaria… go now." ordered Dregon, "Find us our little candidates and bring them to me."

Nefaria bowed, "As you wish, My Count." Then she was gone.

…

It was another spring day, but not quite spring-break yet. So school carried on as usual, and would you believe it, Davis was on a study date with Cassie. She needed to study up on her grammar, and Davis needed to study up on history.

Davis was having a hard time concentrating, though. He hadn't forgotten what Double-Face and Gork warned him about. They, and Count Dregon knew who he was, and now were using other people to aid in the plans to capture him, particularly Kari.

Speaking of Kari, she was seated at the table opposite form him, and he did notice her, and gave her a smile, but he was brought back by Cassie who asked him questions about grammar which only he could answer. Cassie didn't think she was going to pass at all. "Ooh… my parents are going to ground me."

Davis calmed her down. "You'll do fine, Cass… I'll help you, you know I want to."

"Promise…?" Cassie asked as she fluttered her eyes. Davis smiled and nodded.

As for Kari, she was really mixed up n many ways. One of which was, she now had some information about what was happening to the Digital-World. She sent it to Gennai and it was confirmed that this Count Dregon, whoever he was, was indeed responsible for all this power and force.

Still, the Digital-World was locked off until Gennai could determine what to do. He knew as much as the others that Digimon weren't strong enough to beat Dregon's insectotrons…

But the main reason was, of course, Davis. TK sat down next to her. "So, what happened?" he wanted to know.

Kari looked up, "Huh? Happened?"

TK gave her a sneaky look. "Come on, Kari. You can barely take your eyes off of him but you-two haven't spoken to each other since the first day of Spring."

Kari knew she'd have to come clean with someone eventually. She shut her eyes tightly, gritted her teeth and whispered ever so softly so only TK could hear, "I kissed him!"

If they weren't in the library, and were some place private, TK would've made a huge happy fuss, but it wouldn't have lasted because Kari admitted, "And then I ran…and… I can't even go near him now." Her head fell into her arms on the table.

TK honestly didn't know what to say or do for her, or for Davis. He could tell that they both were into each other, and felt they should be brought together… but he also noticed Davis had been acting very strange over the past few weeks-- always slipping off without telling anyone, and stuttering when he spoke like he were making an excuse or a lie.

But nothing was as freaky as one time, when he saw Davis and Veemon just walk into an alley that had no exit, and, when he followed them, when he turned the corner to peak into the alley, they were nowhere to be seen… as if they had vanished like ghosts.

Still, he wasn't willing to butt in.

After the study period, the students began to fill out of the library, when Davis was confronted by Mina and Ryuji. "Hey there, Motomiya…" Ryuji grunted, "You and me got a little score to settle."

Mina was there to try and break Cassie off of Davis. "Come on, girl. You dirty yourself with this geek."

Cassie wretched out of her grip. "Let me go! And he's not a geek." She said as she looped her arm around Davis', and Davis gazed up at Ryuji, "And I don't have time for this." he sneered. He and Cassie tried to walk pass them, but Ryuji and Mina wouldn't let them pass.

Davis gritted his teeth angrily as if he were looking for trouble, but the librarian caught sight of the trouble. "Do we have a problem here?" the old-lady sneered. One look into those dark eyes was enough to make the kids leave quietly.

Ryuji was given many looks by the other students, who had great respect for Davis, and hi heroics during the battles of Maylo-Myotismon. Mina and Ryuji, however, still had no consideration for that and thought Davis as nothing but a goggle-headed geek.

Even TK was starting to get angry at Mina. _"He may seem like that to you, but he IS my friend, and if you think I'm going to hate him just for you, you're crazy."_

It looked as though her relationship with TK was already going down the hill and ready to crash, but not as much as Ryuji's self-proclaimed reputation. "Man! How am I gonna get revenge on that twerp. He's turning me into the laughing stock of the school."

As Mina and Ryuji headed out of the school for lunch, _they never ate the gross stuff in the cafeteria,_ when they turned a corner and bumped into a strange girl; _Nefaria!_ "Well, hello there…" she hissed.

Mina felt like she was going to puke at the sight of what Nefaria was wearing. "No offence, girl, but you need a serious wardrobe change.

"Hey! Get out of our way already!" snapped Ryuji.

"Hmm…" Neferia decided her search was over. "I think you two shall do very nicely." she hissed, then she grabbed the teens by the ears, sending violent energy rays into them. "You are now working for Count Dregon!"

Mina and Ryuji felt strange, as if their minds were being turned upside down. "What's… goin' on?" cried Ryuji.

"Where… are we… going?" added Mina.

Then in flash, all three of them had vanished.

…

They had been taken back to Dregon's castle. "Well done, Nefaria." he complimented her. "You have done well… for a change."

Nefaria bowed, "Thank you, My Lord."

Double-Face was impressed, but he was deeply concerned. "Sire, begging your pardon, but are you certain it will be wise to use these two Earthlings to defeat Masked Rider. Using powers that resemble his own in any way can be quite unstable and dangerous."

"_Probability of unstableness, quite high."_ Chirped Fact.

Dregon was well aware of this. For many times he had been perfecting his Robo-Rider powers, which would copy Masked Rider's powers. With the modifications made, he was able to build a second Robo-Rider outfit, but both suits still required testing before he would use the powers for himself.

"I hope there will be no FURTHER QUESTIONS?" he growled, trying to hint to his minions he did not like to be questioned with his plans. Everyone assured him confidence, and then "The time has come." Replied Dregon as he waved his scepter, "Awaken my Robo-Riders."

Mina and Ryuji began to awaken from their unconscious, and morphed into suits like Davis' only different. Their voices had even changed as well.

"_Robo-Rider Black--_ _reporting for duty."_ hissed Ryuji.

"_Robo-Rider White-- here also."_ added Mina.

Dregon gave his new fighters their instructions. "Now hear me well, both of. I want you to seek out, and destroy Masked Rider!"

The Robos bowed, and were on their way.

…

Meanwhile, Only one class left for the day, and Mina was nowhere to be found for her cheerleading practice, and Ryuji was late for P.E.

TK was worried about his girlfriend, "I wanted to talk to her and try one more time to get her to quit bugging Davis."

"I don't what you see in her, anyway." Yolei said, "No offense TK, but she can really act like a spoiled-brat."

The others all agreed with her. "Face it! She cares more about perks and goodness rather than what's right." said Davis.

TK sighed, "I know you guys are right, but…I'm not sure if I should break it off with her. I doubt she'll take no for an answer anyway."

Kari placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I know you'll be able to get through it." she said to him, "Just take your time, and we'll all be here for support."

The others all nodded in agreement, and TK felt a little better, but suddenly the school began to rumble and quiver. "Whoa! What's happening?" cried Ken.

"It's an earthquake…" cried Kari.

Davis caught a glimpse of his D3 blinking. This was no ordinary earthquake, but it also couldn't have been an insectotron either. This tremor was too strong, which could only mean Dregon had sent something really big..

Suddenly, the trembling stopped, but the students and staff were all running in panic like a stamped, heading for the exits. "What's going on now?" TK wondered.

"I'll go check it out…" Davis said as he began to break away form his friends. "Davis…!" Kari called. "Davis, come back!" but he was already gone.

Many corridors down, two cold figures were stomping through the halls, and questioning everyone they came into contact with _"Where is Masked Rider?"_ they repeated, and anyone who couldn't answer them, they threw that person down on the floor.

Soon the entire school was emptied out, _with the exception of a few students._

Davis was the only standing in the hall now. "Who are you-two?" he sneered at the creatures. "What do you want from me?"

The Robos introduced themselves, _"Black…!"_

"…_And White!"_

"_We were sent by our master, Count Dregon."_ sneered Black.

"_We came here for one reason and one reason only."_ added White, _"And that's to annihilated you from existence."_

Davis clenched his fists, "So Dregon's created Masked-Rider's of his own…" he said. "Well, I'll show the both of you who the better one is." And seeing that no one else was around. _"Ectophase, Activate!"_

_**MASKED RIDER…!**_

_**MASKED RIDER…!**_

Davis finished transforming just in time, because his friends were the only people left who hadn't evacuated yet. They didn't see the transformation, thank goodness, but they couldn't help but wonder, "What's Masked Rider doing here?" asked Ken.

"How did he even get here is what I want to know." added TK.

Then suddenly in a flash, all three of the riders were gone, vanished into thin air…

…

And they all reappeared in an field a few miles away. _"Prepare yourself, Masked Rider!"_ growled Black, _"This will be your greatest, and final battle ever. You may as well back down while you can."_

Davis felt insulted, "I've never backed down from a true fight before, and I'm not planning to start. You sealed your own fates by coming here, now you shall pay the price!"

"_Mmm, che, che…! As you wish."_ White snickered. _"But before we begin, it might interest you to know _this…"

The two Robos began to project images from their helmets showing Davis who they really were. "No way! It can't be!" cried Davis. "Mina, and Ryuji…"

He could only figure that Count Dregon had brainwashed them to do his dirty work. This also posed quite a dilemma for Davis. "I can't fight these guys—can I? Should I—but if I don't…" for the first time in his hero life, he felt confused.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_**Will Davis ever figure how to unlock Super Gold and Super Blue…?**_

_**Is Count Dregon taking a mighty big risk with his newest creations…?**_

_**Will TK really be breaking up with Mina…?**_

_**And how will the results of the battle turn up…?**_

_**All this and many more, on the next exciting episode of… MASKED RIDER!**_


	8. Gold and Blue Black and White: Part 2

_**Previously… on the adventures of Masked Rider--**_

_**Davis had been given a special gift from the Edenites. A gift would eventually allow him to access the powers of Masked Rider Super Gold, and Masked Rider Super Blue.**_

_**Meanwhile, Count Dregon decides to recruit Mina and Ryuji from Davis' school and transforms them into all new powerful Robo-Riders.**_

_**Are these new Robos stronger than Davis? Can Davis actually fight beings of his own kind at such risk?**_

_**Find out on the adventures of MASKED RIDER, next!**_

**EPISODE EIGHT**

**(Part Two)**

Davis was still confused, and horrified that the Robo Riders were people he knew, _though didn't particularly like._ "Mina, Ryuji… you have to listen to me."

"_Silence!" _roared Black. _"You are speaking of who we once were. Now we live only to serve Dregon."_

"_And serve him we shall…"_ sneered White. _"…By taking you down."_

The two of them stood poised and ready. _"ROBO-RIDERS, ATTACK!"_ and they began to charge straight at Davis, who at first just stood there, and took their attacks.

SOCK! "UGH…!"

BOOT! "MMM…!"

Davis rolled on the ground, but still managed to get back to his feet. "Come on, guys. Don't make me fight you."

"_No matter, it will be easier to destroy you."_ growled Black. _**"BLACK-FIRE!"**_ Strong black flames burst from Black's gloves and Davis was barley able top avoid them. "UGH… AAH…!"

"_**WHITE-LIGHTNING!"**_ White fired electrical powers from her helmet which struck Davis full force. "YEOW! OHH…!" The Robos laughed to no ends, but Davis finally stood up, "Guess I haven't got much of a choice. I have to fight back. MMM!"

The Robo-Riders charged again, this time Davis began to fight back. Though he was outnumbered, he didn't hold back. Surprisingly, two against one, and the fight was pretty much equal. Davis managed to land hits on the Robos, though it did make him feel ashamed that he was hurting people he knew.

"_**RIDER-KICK!"**_

BAM! Black got hit.

"_**RIDER-PUNCH!"**_

ZAP! So did White.

Davis was able to hold up his defenses pretty good, but still, he knew he couldn't just destroy Mina and Ryuji… _even if they were mean to him at school. They were still human beings._

"I've got to try and reason with you-two."

…

Dregon was enjoying this. "Excellent! Soon the planet Earth will be mine, and then I shall proceed to attack the entire galaxy."

Gork, however, begged to differ, "We should pause for a reality check…

Supposing the Robo Riders have a wreck?"

Cyclopter clunked Gork on the head, "Don't be ridiculous. What are the odd of that happening? Fact, report!"

"_Less than one percent."_ Chirped Fact, _"But if Davis is able to jog the humans' memories, we shall indeed lose the Robo-Riders."_

"What?!" snarled Dregon, but he realized this was true. He would have to send an insectotron to aid the Robo-Riders, one he had been saving extra specially. "What…?! The _Okuwanite?!"_ cried Double-Face.

All the minions were terrified out of their wits. "But, Sire…" Nefaria warned him, "That monster is created from an Ultimate Digimon, and it's three times Masked Rider's size. You'll have no control over it."

Dregon, however, was more than confident. "Don't underestimate my powers. This creature will work perfectly. So even if the Robos fail…" then he sent the monster on its way. "Masked Rider and the Earthlings are as good as mine!"

…

The Robo Riders did a team up attack. _**"BLACK FIRE!"**_

"_**WHITE LIGHTNING!"**_

Davis leapt out of the way and avoided being hit. "A-YAH! UGH…! That was close." He grunted as he got to his feet.

"_Why do you continue this foolish attempt?" _growled Black. _"Give up and surrender to Dregon, and we may let you live."_

"Never!" Davis thundered. "I'll never give in as long I still breathe."

"_Fine then! You leaves us no alternative!" _sneered White_._ The three of them rushed towards each other to resume battle when the ground began to quiver and a huge beam of light crashed deep into the ground.

"_What is the meaning of this? Is this come trick of yours?" _asked Black.

Davis assured them that it was an impact tremor, "Guess Dregon doesn't trust you-two, and sent another insectotron to do your job."

"_GRR! He wouldn't dare_!" snarled White.

The monster hadn't revealed itself yet, and didn't have to. It just stayed under the ground and caused more tremors with its, _**"BEETLE HORN ATTACK!"**_ ramming into the sub-terrain with his head, and causing massive tremors.

Davis recognized that voice, and the name of that attack. "It couldn't be…!" he exclaimed.

But it was, Black confirmed, _"The Okuwanite! He actually sent the Okuwanite? Dregon must not be messing around."_

White steadied herself onto her feet, _"No matter, it is we who shall destroy you."_ She assured Davis. _"This is no over. We shall return."_ Then she and Black both disappeared.

"I'll be waiting for you!" Davis called at them, "Right now, I gotta' get to Edenoi and report this." Then he vanished too.

…

The Robos returned to the castle, and wanted a strict word with their Count. _"Get out of our way!"_ Black yelled a he pushed Gork aside.

"Ugh! Hey…!

…Don't do that I say!"

Dregon turned round to face his warriors. "What are you-two doing back here?" he demanded to know.

"_Sire! We are your servants…"_ sneered White, _"Do you not realize what a chance you are taking sending the Okuwanite to assist us. It is more than twice our side, and can devour us easily."_

"I know that!" Count Dregon was beginning to lose his nerves, as if he had realized what a mistake he had made, but it was too late to recapture the monster now. "GRR! I want you all to go back and keep that creature in its cave! Do what you wish with it but don't let it loose."

The minions all agreed, and the Robo-Riders offered to go first.

"_You do realize that if you fail, the Masked-Rider powers will be lost to you forever."_ They both said.

…

Okuwanite caused more earthquakes and tremors by digging at the rock with his _**"DOUBLE SCISSOR CLAW!"**_ The people of Obadia were trembling along with the quakes and in fear.

"What's happening?"

"I think we're breaking up!"

…

Davis could see everything that was happening, on Edenoi. "If that monster keeps attacking the under-basis, your cites will crumple like bread." Dex informed him.

Davis stomped his foot in frustration, "This day just keeps getting better, doesn't it?"

Sarius felt confused, "I believe you meant to say, getting worse."

Davis rolled his eyes, "It's just a figure of speech."

Lexian approached Davis, "Nevertheless, Davis, you must be extremely careful." He warned him. "And insectotron this size can easily devour you. Not even your Electro-Saber will be strong enough to destroy it."

Davis had a feeling that would've been the case, which also meant he would have to figure out how to unlock those two new powers he was given, as well as find a way to stop Mina and Ryuji. "But I can't just destroy them. What can I do?"

Deneaus approached Davis and told hint he story of how Dregon once used him to attack Dex, in exactly the same method, as the Robo Rider. "If Dex could save me… I know that you will be able to do so for your schoolmates."

Davis knew he was right, but making that actually happen wasn't going to be easy for him. Nevertheless, he had to head back to Earth and stop that monster before it did any irreparable damage.

"Good luck, Davis." Dex said to him.

Davis winked at him, "Later, Dex. _Ectophase, Activate!"_

_**MASKED RIDER…!**_

_**MASKED RIDER…!**_

Then he was gone, back to Earth.

…

Meanwhile...

Okuwanite was growing irritable being down in the caves were so long. "I'm hungry!" he growled. "There must be something I can eat around this place."

Suddenly, he felt himself being attacked by fire and electricity. It was the Robo-Riders. _"Now hear us, Okuwanite…!"_ growled Black. _"Go back to your cave and stay there!"_

Okuwanite laughed, "I'll do no such thing. Not until I've had my fill on Masked Rider… and I may as well start out with the two of you!"

"_Do as you're told!"_ sneered White, _"Or we shall be forced to destroy you ourselves!"_

"Heh, heh, heh…! Sorry, but hunger comes before honor!" mocked Okuwanite, _**"DESTRUCTIVE IMPULSE!"**_he fired a huge energy burst at the Robos, they leapt out of the way.

The Robos knew they were outmatched, but just as Okuwamon was ready to fire to kill. Davis leapt down form the skies, having returned from Edenoi, "Hold it! Stay where you are, Okwanite!"

"Ahh, Masked Rider…" Okuwanite hissed, "Just in time for lunch."

Davis put up his fists, and began to pace towards the giant monster. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm going to cancel our lunch date-- WHOA!" he was interrupted by the ground beneath his feet giving way, and he feel down into a deep cavern.

"Ohh! I should've known something like this would happen."

Okuwanite as already there, surprisingly fast for a large creature. "Well, well… glad you could drop in for our little feast after all." he snickered. "I'm going to enjoy devouring you, and even your puny little powers are no match for me."

Suddenly, who should appear before Okuwanite, but Double-Face, Gork, Nefaria, and Cyclopter. "Count Dregon's minions...?" Davis could barley believe it. "What are they doing here?"

"Hey! Who invited you clowns?" Okuwanite growled.

"Silence, Okuwanite!" bellowed Double-Face. "We have strict orders from your master, Count Dregon, to return you at once."

"And if you will not com willingly, we shall destroy you here and now." added Cyclopter.

Gork held his fists up high, "All for one, and one for all…

…if you won't listen, we'll make you fall!"

And at once, all the minions began to take on the giant monster. "Hey, get off… go away!"

Davis couldn't understand why Dregon's minions were helping him, but then suddenly he realized. "Of course…! Dregon knows if I get destroyed, we'll never get my powers."

The minions and Okuwanite were fighting so fiercely that as they smashed against more of the rocks, they began to release hot gas-pockets and lava from the center of the Earth.

"Ugh… it's heating up!" cried Davis. "Well… it looks like this may be a better time that ever." he decided. That's when his D3 began to glow, _"Masked Rider Super-Gold, Activate!"_

_**MASKED RIDER…!**_

_**MASKED RIDER…!**_

_**MASKED RIDER…!**_

His suit began to glow and flare up in flames, and ultimately change its shape. "Wow… this is awesome." Davis said as he admired his new suit. "I don't even feel the heat coming from the lava."

The Okuwanite tossed all the minions off of him. Then he saw Davis, "How interesting. You have a new suit. Bet you're even tastier now than ever. _**"DESTRUCTIVE IMPULSE!"**_

Davis just stood there and there and took the blast, but not even a scratch was dealt to him. "Cool… I hardly felt it."

"What?!" cried Owukanite, "Fine then… hand-to-hand."

Though Davis was still small compared to the monster, his new powers made a big difference. He was able to block Okuwanite's _**"BEETLE HORN ATTACK!"**_ with his hands alone.

"Forget this, I wasn't very hungry at all." Okuwanite whimpered and he flew up threw the hole out of the collapsing, flooding cave. Even Dregon's minions realized they had to flee. "Back to the Spider-Castle." cried Nefaria.

Still, "I gotta stop that lava flowing, but I gotta stop this monster too." Davis realized, "Veemon… Rev-up! Mode-Blue."

"_Veemon, Rev-Change to; __**CHOPPER-VEEMON!"**_

Chopper-Veemon rolled along the fields, tearing the ground as he went along. Davis then leapt up from the depths of the cave and onto his bike _"Like your new suit Davis."_

"Thanks…." Davis said while giving him a thumb-up, "Now let's go squash that bug!"

Chopper-Veemon rammed on is speed best he could and gained on Okuwanite, who gazed back at them. _**"DESTRUCTIVE IMPULSE!"**_

Davis steered out of the way of the blast. "Give it to him, Chopper-Veemon!"

"_**HEAD LASER!"**_ The beams fired, and hit their target, but it hardly did anything at all. Okuwanite didn't even flich. _"It's no good, Davis. He's still too strong."_

Davis tightened his grip on the handle-bars., and then suddenly remembered, "Wait a minute. I remember what Dex said…" he explained. "Maybe you got a new upgrade too."

Chopper-Veemon's eyes glowed red with excitement, _"Maybe I did…"_

Deciding now was just as good a time as ever to try it, Davis tapped his D3 and found what he was looking for. _"Chopper-Veemon, Upgrade!"_ he shouted, and Chopper-Veemon changed his forum…

"_Chopper-Veemon, Upgrade to; __**LEVEL 2!"**_

Now Chopper-Veemon was white, much faster, and stronger too. _"Ah, yeah… I'm lovin' this."_ he said with glee. _"Hang on to your suit Davis, HERE WE GO!"_

They tore through the roads faster than ever before, and managed to get directly under Okuwanite. _**"SUPER HEAD LASER!"**_ This time, the beams shot Okuwanite right out of the sky like a plane and sent him crashing to the ground below. "Hey! No fair…!" growled Okuwanite. "I'll get you for that, Masked Rider! You and your bike!"

"That's what you think!" shouted Davis. _"E-Gun, Activate!" _A small laser-gun appeared by his side. Davis gripped it tight, "Your time is up Okuwanite!" he called _"…FIRE!"_

POW-POW-POW! Powerful flares fired from the gun and bombarded the monster all over. "OW! HOT… OHH----!" Then he EXPLODED, and was gone—but Davis and Veemon weren't through yet…

…

They still had to take care of that lava-flow, and the Robo-Riders. "There it is, up ahead." said Davis as Chopper-Veemon skidded to a halt. Davis leapt off and ran for the hole, but was halted by the Robos. _"Going somewhere?"_ hissed Black.

"Mina, Ryuji, you gotta listen to me."

"_Silence!"_ shouted White. _"We told you, we are not those whom you remember."_

Davis still had to figure out how to get through to them. "Look, you-two-- This whole area's completely unstable. It could blow any second if we don' stop the lava flow."

The Robos realized this. _"Well then… we'll just have to destroy you faster, won't we."_ sneered Black. _**"BLACK FIRE!"**_

"_**WHITE LIGHTNING!"**_

Davis' Super Gold suit protected him well against the attacks, much to the Robos shock. _"What?!"_

"_How did he…?"_

"Guess I got it better than you-two." Davis mocked them, "And it's about to get even better. I'm going to show you two another trick I got." His suit began to glow again, _"Masked Rider Super-Blue, Activate!"_

_**MASKED RIDER…!**_

_**MASKED RIDER…!**_

_**MASKED RIDER…!**_

Now Davis's suit was even cooler than ever, and he had a bright new sword too. "Yes! Perfect!" he said while admire the new look.

The Robos didn't care. They charged forth ready to hit him with all they had, but Davis… using his new _**"AQUA-WARP!"**_ he could change himself into a forum of liquid and sprint off, out of the way.

"Hey Robos… I'm over here." he mocked at them.

The Robos charged at him again, and Davis warp out of the way again… and again… and again. _"Wow! Look at him go." _Chopper-Veemon thought, _"Wish I could do that."_

The Robos were starting to lose their patience, but suddenly Davis pulled a fast one on them and bound them both in a beam of energy. _"What-- What is this?"_ growled Black.

"_Let us out at once!" _demanded White.

"That's exactly what I'm going to…" he said. "Time to get rid of all that evil around you." He held his sword up high and it began to flash and spark with jolts of lightning.

Chopper-Veemon nearly panicked, _"Davis, what are you doing!"_

"Trust me!" Davis called back to him, and he fired the lightning onto the Robos. They groaned and growled in pain as they felt their bodies, not breaking up, but actually, their powers dying out.

"_What's happening?"_ cried Black.

"_I… feel… uhn, faint…!"_ whimpered White."

They both fell to the ground as Ryuji, and Mina; back to their old selves, as for the Robo suits, now separated from their bodies. "A-HUA!" Davis fired more lightning at the suits completely destroying them… and causing a landslide to occur down below that buried the lava-flow and stopped the tremors saving the city from utter destruction.

Davis stood tall and proud beside Chopper-Veemon, "Count Dregon has failed again. Masked Rider will always triumph."

…

Count Dregon was silent. Totally silent, not even shouting. Davis destroyed the Okuwanite, and the Robo-Riders without harming his schoolmates. All this because of his new powers. "Powers that should be mine!" he said sounding way low.

His minions extended their apologies to the failure, though it was not their fault at all, but Dregon was in no mood for their pity. "Out of my sight!" he demanded.

The minions did so, leaving their Count to wallow in his shame.

…

Mina and Ryuji woke up with splitting headaches. Neither one of them could remember a thing of what had been going on. "You guys okay…?" Davis asked when they came too.

"Huh? Motomiya…?" said Ryuji. "What the heck are you doing here?"

Davis winced back, "Whoa-hoa-kay there… looks like someone's feeling a little better."

Mina groaned and whined, "My hair's a total mess, and my outfit is ruined." Then she got up and pointed fingers at Davis "This is all your fault, Davis! I'm charging you of getting me more clothes." Then she walked off in a huff.

"You are so gonna get it for this Motomiya." added Ryuji, then he was gone too. Davis felt relieved, not the fact that he didn't get pounded into dirt, but the fact that with those two not knowing a thing, his secret was still safe.

…

When Davis got home, he received an Email from Kari which asked, _"Are you okay? You just ran off and I thought something happened to you."_

Davis felt slightly ashamed, and wrote responded back to her, but it didn't make him feel any better. _"I'm always letting people down. Especially people whom I care about, like my friends."_ he thought to himself. _"But then again, I'm always saving them too… and others whom I don't even know."_

Davis couldn't spend all his time feeling sorry for himself. He was still the Masked Rider, and if he wasn't there to save the say, he didn't rightly know who would be.

It was his responsibility.

…

_**Will Davis ever stop lying to his friends about where he's slipping off to all the time…?**_

_**Should Dregon's minions start looking for new jobs…?**_

_**Will Mina and Ryuji ever think to seeing Davis as more than just a geek…?**_

_**And how much more information will the Digi-Destined gain about Count Dregon and his forces…?**_

_**All this and many more, on the next exciting episode of…MASKED RIDER!**_


	9. Happy Birthday Davis

_**Author's notes:**_

_**I'll bet you can all guess where I got the inspo for this one…**_

**EPISODE NINE**

The last week before spring-break was going by pretty quick, which indeed put a damper on some thing for Davis' friends. Friday was a very special, very important day for Davis. It was his _sixteenth birthday…_ and they wanted to throw him the biggest and best surprise party ever.

…Kari's idea of course, but was being planned by Yolei.

Already, all the Digimon veterans would be there, including their Digimon. Gennai had been emailed, and he was more than happen to let the rules slide just this once, but after which, nothing more… it was already growing more and more dangerous in the Digital-World already.

Whatever it was, he wouldn't tell them…!

The guys wished he would quit all this secrecy and let them help, but in the meantime they were still busy preparing for Davis' party. Yolei already got permission from the principal to use the school's gymnasium for the location.

Cody was invited too, even though it was a party strictly for teens, but he'd be a teen himself soon and there was no better time to start absorbing the culture. He was even helping with the decorations on the evening before the party.

The basics and essentials were being set up, balloons streamers, banners, real cool music. Snacks and treats for everyone, especially plenty of pizzas would be delivered. The cake, however, was proving to be a bit of a chore…

Nobody was particularly good at baking, and they all ended up burning at least three different cakes. The only of them who actually made a big difference was Cody. His grandfather taught him that baking was like martial-arts. "Sometimes you just gotta' _feel _what you're making, and calm yourself as you prepare."

The others all felt those words just WHOOSH over their heads. That's when TK came back in. He looked as if he had just been slapped in the face, and he really had been. "That was intense." he groaned, "But I finally dumped Mina."

"How's she take it?" Yolei asked, all TK did was rub the red mark on his cheek where he got slapped, but it was worth it, to him. He came to realize that all she cared about was popularity and good looks, and not inner beauty, and talents. Things that make people special.

"I told her I'd rather have many good friends than one snobbish girlfriend anyway." TK was proud to say. His friends felt touched but right now they had work to do.

One of the most difficult tasks they had to try and keep this a secret from Davis, so they never told Veemon about the party either. "He may be sweet, but he's no good at keeping secrets." said Gatomon.

The other Digimon had all their eyes on her with strange expressions. "Gatomon… you just said Veemon was sweet." Armadillamon teased her.

Gatomon winced softly, and blushed a little. "Uh… when I mean sweet… you know what I meant."

"Oh, yes, Dear Gatomon… we all know what you inquire." Hawkmon teased.

Over the days Gatomon acted a little as if she had feelings for Veemon, but it was almost nothing at all like Kari's longing to be with Davis. Gatomon could tell by the look on Kari's face that she was thinking about him right this minute.

She had noticed Kari had been really acting like a droopy person ever since her crush on Davis turned to the real thing. Frankly, Gatomon wondered how Kari could ever like Davis. _"Guess I don't understand humans."_

Still, she wished there was something she could do to help Kari out.

…

Meanwhile, Count Dregon and his minions were observing the activates. "Well, now. What do we have here." Dregon snickered. "A birthday-party for the Masked Rider, is it? How cute."

Gork was jumping with glee. "A birthday for Masked Rider it may be…

…We must send a present, it seems to me."

For once, Double-Face actually agreed with Gork. "Sire, I believe I have just the gift in mind for the Boy. I shall send the _Roachenator, _andwipe him out for good."

Dregon approved of the idea, "Proceed, Double-Face, and it had better be good."

"At once, Sire!" replied Double-Face as he grabbed the capsule and prepared for his plans the next day.

…

Friday at last, and the last day of school before spring-break, and Davis felt fresh as a daisy. Not just he fact that there would be no more school for a week, but here he was, sixteen years-young, and at the top of his league-- _Whatever that was…!_

But, the happiness wasn't to last all that much. He had no idea of what his friends were planning, and even when he called Cassie, she never answered, but Text him back saying that she was thinking of something really big right now, and she needed to think of it alone.

Then it got worse when he walked up to Yolei and asked, "Know what day it is?" _he was trying hint her on about it being his birthday. _"Sure Davis… it's Friday." She teased, Davis still didn't go away, "No, no… try harder."

Suddenly, Yolei looked real worried, "Oh my gosh! I totally forgot. Today's my third year anniversary since Ken and I started dating. I forgot to buy him a gift."

Davis' lips curled into a-- how to put it… _a sneer in the dumps._ It was obvious to him that Yolei had forgotten it was his birthday. "Forget it…" he spoke softly, and then began to walk away.

Yolei could really feel the sense of pain and sadness coming from Davis, she hated having to lie to him like that.

TK, Ken, and Kari passed by him as they approached Yolei, and tried to say Hi to him, but all Davis could say was, "Whatever…!"

Ken knew that look anywhere, he remembered the times it happened the way his parents always fussed over Sam. "He think we've forgotten, doesn't he?"

His girlfriend nodded, "I never saw anyone look so bummed in my life." she said.

TK knew how Davis felt. He always had his share of surprise parties. He always started out with a slump, but ended the day with a grin. "He'll be alright until tonight. I know he will."

Kari gazed up the hallway, but she couldn't see Davis anywhere, but she did hope TK was right. She didn't want him to be gloomy like this all day.

Still, soon school was out, and Davis wasn't feeling any better as he walked through the lonely park and out onto the drylands by the dirt hills. "I don't get it." he said to himself, "They've always known when my birthday was. How could they forget today…?"

Then suddenly he began to think that maybe they didn't forge. Maybe… they just didn't want to remember-- sort of a payback for all the times he ditched them to go fight Dregon's evil.

Davis sat on a rock and gazed at his D3 on his wrist. He didn't rightly know who was the bigger creep. Himself, or his friends not remembering his birthday. "I should've just stayed in bed today." he sighed as he threw a small pebble.

The he was suddenly brought out of his dumps by the appearance of Dregon's minions. "Happy Birthday, from Count Dregon, Masked Rider. We've come to throw you a party!" Nefaria hissed.

Davis sprung to his feet, "Great! Just what I needed!"

Double-Face was given the signal, "Prepare yourself Masked Rider, for here is your gift." He mocked him, "Come forth, _Roachenator!"_

KAPOW! Down on the ground where Davis was, a monster in the shape of a Roachmon appeared. "Greetings, Masked Rider!" he hissed as he flexed his many arms. "You know what they say-- four arms are better than two. Eh, ha, ah, ah, ah…!"

Davis clenched his fists tight. "We'll see about that…!"

"_Ectophase, Activate!"_

_**MASKED RIDER…!**_

_**MASKED RIDER…!**_

Once transformed, Davis leapt for the monster. "KE-YHOA… AH!" But Roachenator easily caught his fist in two of his massive arms and with his other free arms, he gave him a swift, _**"ROACHENATOR EXTERMINATE!"**_

"AH…!" Davis rolled along the ground, but got right back up again, but the fight seemed a little one sided. With four arms always free, Davis was at a serious disadvantage. All his attacks were blocked off, while Roachenator always had at least one free arm to hit him back. Even when Davis managed to grab onto all four arms, "Give up yet?"

"Give up…?" Roachenator teased, _**"ROACHENATOR FLYSWATTER!"**_ and he kicked Davis with his feet sending him rolling again. "AH-HOA-HOA…! More like Give down." Davis groaned as he got up again.

"Aw, here Masked Rider… maybe a birthday gift will make you feel better." Roachenator mocked him, _**"YARD SALE BOMB!"**_ At the call of his words, various objects fell from above and bombarded Davis like a meteor swarm. "WHOA… AH-OHH…!"

Dregon's minions had never had such fun and excitement since… ever! "Well done Roachenator." Double-Face called.

Gork couldn't stop jumping, "I can't barely contain this glee…

…Watching Masked rider all to his knee."

Davis felt a little dizzy and swayed a little as he got back up, "Ah, man!" he groaned. "This is so not the way I wanted to spend my birthday."

Roachenator couldn't agree more. "Would rather have spent it in a pile of trash?" he hissed, _**"GARBAGE DUMP!"**_ And he began to throw wads of sludge and other trash at Davis, who leapt up high and out of the way. "Not this time, pal!" he growled. "Time for _**RIDER PUNCH!"**_

WHAMM! Right on the head. "G-AAH!" Finally some damage was dealt back, and Davis had found his opening. "You may have four hands… but you don't have four long arms."

Dregon's minions began to feel their chances of wining starting to drop, but Roachenator wasn't giving up yet. "You're sneaky, Masked Rider! Like on Birthdays, I'm full of surprises too."

He rushed back into battle, and this time, things seemed a little more different. Davis managed to stay on his feet, and land many successful hits.

"This is not good!" Cyclopter growled. "Nefaria… send in some Maggots!"

Nefaria was planning to in the first place, "Don't ever tell me what to do again!" she growled as she unleashed her fighters. Roachenator was not impressed, "Hey! No fair, I was going to beat him on my own."

"Well… it looks like you've just been crashed." Davis teased, and punched the monster away from him, giving him a clear opening with the Maggots. "Ugh! I hate party crashers." Davis growled. "Time to teach these guys a lesson for messing up my birthday. _**ELECTRO-SABER!**_"

The Maggots took one look at the glowing sword, and began to back away cowardly. "Oh no you don't!" Davis called at them and he chased after them slicing through each of them as he passed. They melted to nothing.

Nefaria roared, "WORTHLESS CREATURES!"

"Don't worry… he's all mine!" growled Roachenator as he charged with his four fists flying rapidly. Davis turned, "Huh! Oh no you don't! A-YAH… HUGH…!" he expected Roachenator would think he was going to leap up and fire at his head again, but Davis actually skidded under his legs. "Hey! What the--" and aimed for his backside, _"…FIRE!"_

KAPOW!" "GLAAAAH… PARTY POOPER!" He fell over, EXPLODED and was gone. Leaving Dregon's minions to retreat. "We'll be back Masked Rider!" shouted Double-Face. "Mark our words!" added Cyclopter.

Then they all vanished leaving Davis to stand tall and proud, "That'll teach them to mess with Masked Rider on his Birthday."

…

When the minions arrived back at the castle, Dregon didn't stop insulting them. "Dummies! Nitwits! INCOMPETENT FOOLS! You will all suffer dearly for this blunder!"

The other minions tried to vouch that it was Double-Face's idea, Dregon didn't care. "I'll get you yet, Masked Rider! Just you wait!"

…

That night, Davis got home to find that Veemon, and his whole family were not there. Just a note saying where they had gone, to the school, and he should meet them there. When Davis arrived, he made it to the gym to wonder. "Hey! What's going on? Why's it so dark in here?"

Then, suddenly, the lights flick on. _"SURPRISE---!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DAVIS!!"_

Then Davis' friends jumped out from behind the door and threw confetti all over him. Davis felt like he was going to faint, "Ah, man…!" and he group hugged his friends warmly. "And hear I thought you guys didn't give a…"

TK playfully bopped him on the shoulder, "Oh, Davis… why would we want to do that to our best buddy?"

Davis was speechless for a brief moment, but then the music started jamming. "Let's party!" he shouted, and everyone began to dance like it was a grand festival. Snacks and pizzas for everyone… Cody's cake was the best part.

Davis even got to dance a little with Kari, and even a slow dance or two.

…

Later that night, Davis was at home all partied out. "What a night?" he sighed softly. "The best super-sixteen, any guy could have."

…

As for Kari, she was a little wiped out too, but she really had fun that night. Especially getting to dance with Davis. It was then, that she decided to ask him to be her boyfriend…

So she called him on his cell, feeling it was better than an email. Davis answered it right away…

…

"Kari… what's up?" he asked.

Kari sounded a little nervous, and stuttered a lot as she try and spoke, but Davis had to put her on hold when a knock came at his bedroom door. "Cassie…?"

"Hey… Davey." Cassie spoke softly.

Davis felt a little nervous having her come into his room like this, obviously _Jun had let her in. _"Say… what are you doing here so late. Won't your parents freak?"

Cassie assured him that would happen. It was the weekend, and spring break. She was allowed to stay up past her curfew. "Besides… I did a lot of thinking today, remember?"

"Well… yeah, and what about?" Davis wanted to know. That's when Cassie sundered up to him. "Davey… I don't care what other people think of you." She moved closer towards his face. "… I wanna be with you." and she kissed him.

Davis stood there almost completely frozen, and he had completely forgotten that Kari was on hold. Cassie broke away from Davis just to wish her new boyfriend "Happy Birthday, Davey."

…

_**Is this really the end of all of Kari's hope of a romance with Davis…?**_

_**Is Davis happy about having a new girlfriend…?**_

_**Will Dregon decide to ever through another party…?**_

_**And will Dregon's minions decide to become party animals from now on…?**_

_**All this and many more, on the next exciting episode of… MASKED RIDER!**_


	10. Sweet and Foul

**EPISODE TEN**

Another day in Obadia, and Davis was walking to the café when Cassie approached him from behind and pulled him into on often those playful spin-walks. They both laughed together, but someone else wasn't laughing-- Kari looked as if she had lost half of her heart…

Cody was with her, "What's going on with them?" he asked about Davis and Cassie.

"Oh, didn't you hear…? They're officially a couple now." Kari said softly, yet sadly.

Mina stormed by, angrily of course. "Oh no they're not! Not when I'm through with them." Kari and Cody rolled their eyes. Mina still hadn't gotten over TK dumping her, but now she was madder that Cassie chose to be with a geek like Davis.

It was in vain that Mina tried to break them up and get Cassie to come to her senses. "Cass… you can't! I won't let you do this! It's bad enough you won't help me get TK back, but--"

Cassie just rested her head on Davis' shoulder, "Mina, lighten up, and let me be happy? It's not just me and Davey, but a lot's going on, it's the first Saturday before Spring-break."

Davis hushed his girlfriend, "Easy, Cass. Let's just go somewhere more private." Cassie agreed, and they walked off holding hands, but Mina still refused to let it go. "Oh, now you're holding his hand… you're ruining the image of cool-kids."

Mina suddenly stopped when she saw TK. "Mina… back off!" he sneered at her, "And you wonder why I dumped you…" and he began to walk off with Davis and Cassie, leaving Mina feeling so humiliated.

"Hey, thanks, man…" Davis said, "Oh, you remember Cassie? We're… uh…"

TK smirked, "Yeah, I heard. Congrats." He sounded a little more as if he was shocked than happy, but that's when Cassie pulled Davis by the arm, "Come on, Davey. Movie starts on five minutes."

"Whoa!" Davis began to run as his girlfriend pulled him along, "Later, TK…!"

TK waved until they were out of sight, but figured maybe Kari would need some comfort now.

…

Meanwhile, Count Dregon was holding another meeting. "If it weren't for Masked Rider, I'd be absolute ruler of all by now." he hissed for the umpteenth time. "I want that meddlesome boy destroyed, and his powers for my own soon! Well…! Any suggestions?"

Cyclopter stepped foth, "I have one, Sire."

"Well… get on with it." Dregon bellowed.

Cyclopter explained that he had been working on an insectotron with the power to not only make the opponents woozy, "But one prick of its stinger will paralyze anyone. Even Masked Rider will not be able to move."

Cyclopter then turned to face the big doors which were creaking open, "May I present… _Honey-Beetron."_

The monster hovered in, and as cue as she first appeared, she was really a wicked being with nasty sting indeed. "Honey-Beetron, at your service." She snickered as she bowed to her Count.

Gork couldn't help but laugh, "Ha, ha, ho, ho, it is rather funny…

… but what good is a monster that deals in honey?"

Honey-Beetron didn't like the sound of his laughing. She felt so insulted, _**"PARALYZE STING!"**_ she shot Gork with a powerful shot, and he froze instantly, to everyone else's amazement.

Gork tried and tried, but he couldn't seem to move. "I… I am stuck…

…What horrible luck!"

"Humph!" sneered Honey-Beetron. "Now that we're through with the appetizer, I'm still hungry for a main course."

Dregon chuckled with wicked glee. "You may proceed, Cyclopter."

Cyclopter bowed, "I will not fail you this time, My Count."

…

Kari felt pleased that all her friends were showing their support for her, but she really wished they'd stop fretting over her. "Really, you guys, I'm okay." she said.

Yolei didn't believe her, but, "If you need us, we'll all be here for you."

Everyone nodded, and Kari actually smiled. She felt glad to have such good friends, and she never planned to be mean to Davis or anything. It wouldn't be fair. "I wonder if he really is enjoying time with Cassie now?" she wondered

…

Davis and Cassie were at the movies as they planned, and Cassie up for some super-romance flicks, the kind that would normally, and effectively DID put Davis to sleep, but Cassie figured it was cute, the way Davis would struggle to stay awake, and then suddenly his eyes would close again.

She pecked him long on the cheek. "You okay, Davey…?" she whispered.

Davis rubbed his sleepy eyes, and creased her face, "Sorry… you know how I get with these movies."

Cassie giggled, "Well, if it bothers you that much, you could at least get us some snacks." She flirted with him. Davis smiled slyly and got up to head for the lobby, but he decided to hit the rest room first.

While on his way, he smelled something pretty sweet. "Mmm… whatever that is, it smells wonderful." Then he went inside, only to come out again to notice all the people were walking around and looking kind of dopey, and groaning with goofy looks on their faces… as if they were going t faint any second. Even the people at the stands, and ticket-counters were already down into some kind of drunkenness.

"What's with everyone?" Davis wondered, "Whoa…!" suddenly he began to feel a little light headed. "Hey!" he groaned as he tried to hold his breath, "It's… gotta… be the smell!"

Whatever the smell was, it was so sweet that it was consuming the air, sending everyone into a dopey-daze. "I… gotta… get outta' here!" and he dashed outside where the air was cleaner. He panted heavily trying to catch his breath.

Then he suddenly realized, "Oh, no…. Cassie still in there."

That's when someone called to him, "Your friend is perfectly fine, Masked Rider."

Davis gazed up above and saw, "Ah! An insectortron…!"

The monster sniggered wickedly, "My name is Honey-Beetron, and I've come to destroy you and take your powers with me to Count Dregon."

Davis clenched his fists, and at first thought he couldn't transform because there was too many people around, but he suddenly sniffed the air, and realized the sweet smell was outside too making everyone around him fall into a daze. A perfect opportunity _"Ectophase, Activate!"_

_**MAKSED RIDER…!**_

_**MASKED RIDER…!**_

As soon as he was transformed, "HI-YAAH!" he leapt up, up, up to the roof of the theater, with the monster following him, but Honey-Beetron only laughed, "Run, run as fast as you can…" she mocked, "You can escape my _**SWEET-SPRAY!"**_

So many pollen-spores flew at Davis, "Ohh…! Ah!" it didn't hurt him at all, but it did start to make him feel hot, and drowsy. "Ah! Not, again!" Davis groaned, "Gotta be strong…!"

He tried to dash forward and attack with all his might, but he already fell to his knees. "Oh! Mmm!"

"Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah…! Oh, this is so easy." Honey-Beetron snickered. "And just to make sure you behave yourself.-- _**PARALYZE STING!"**_ CLANG! Davis got stung right in the leg, and he went completely stiff. "I… I… can't… move!" and he finally blacked out.

…

He awoke awhile later, no longer in his suit, he was chained to a rock wall, in a dark cave. He knew he was still in his own world, but exactly where was yet to be revealed. As his vision cleared up, he could see Dregon's minions, even Fact was there, chirping, _"Alert! Sensors indicate Masked Rider coming through to his senses."_

the man himself was there.

"Hmm, mm, mm. Welcome, Davis Motomiya." He hissed at him.

Davis' eyes narrowed in anger, "So finally we meet, _Count Dregon!"_

The evil man approached Davis and gazed him from head to toe, "Such a spirited mind, yet a soul filed with courage. You remind me of my Nephew, Prince Dex."

Davis struggled to break free, but the manacles bound his tight. He couldn't' even reach for his D3 to transform. "Look, pal… I may not know you personally, but I know Dex and the others would smack you for mentioning their names."

The minions all laughed at Davis' sport, until Drgeon ordered them to "Leave us! I will deal with him on my own." The minions obeyed and left the two of them alone to chat. Dragon kept his horrible green eyes fixed on Davis, "You are indeed a unique Earthling. You and I are not so different as you think."

Davis gritted his teeth, "I think that mask of yours is way too tight. I'm nothing like you. You hurt people, and other innocent creatures!" he sneered, "I know what you've been doing to the Digital-World."

Dregon gripped his scepter softly. "Hmm! Well, perhaps you need another demonstration." he simply said, and using his magic he began to show images of all of Davis' glorious past battles with Veemon, including the fight with Maylo-Myotismon, an dhow if it weren't for him… all would be lost.

Dregon explained that Davis, too, hurt creatures who only wished to go about their own way, and make their dreams come true. Even if it meant destroying other-- This of course made no sense at all to Davis.

"We are both fighters, Boy. It is that which separates us from other beings. I could just squash you like the insect you are... but seeing you in action has burned my inner instincts. So I'm going to offer you a deal. Join forces with me, and fight as my warrior, and imagine the things we can accomplish together."

Davis felt almost too angry to answer that, and his expressions already told Dregon his answer was "No!"

"I see." Dregon hissed, "Very well then, you leave me no alternative…" with a wave of his scepter the entire cave began to rumble and break up. "What's happening?" Davis asked as rocks began to fall from the ceiling.

"In a few moments this entire cavern will bury you alive, and I shall return to take your powers for my own." Dregon sneered, "This is your final scene, Masked Rider. Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah!" Then he and all his minions had vanished and were gone, leaving Davis still stuck with no way to break free on his own.

Luckily, he had an idea…

His arms were stuck, but his legs weren't. He slipped out of his shoes, and balanced one of them on his foot. "Just like soccer…!" he kicked his shoe towards his D3 which hit the switch to call Veemon. Davis shouted as loud as he could, "VEEMON, REVV-UP, MODE-RED!"

"_Veemon, Rev-Change to; __**MAGNO-VEEMON!"**_

He set his scanners to locate Davis, _"Hang on Davis, I'm coming!"_ then he tunneled under ground and burst into the cave in no time. "All right! It worked!" Davis cried.

"_Hold still, now…"_ Magno-Veemon cautioned as he used his lasers to cut Davis out of the chains. _"Come on, let's get outta here!"_ Davis hoped inside, and they escaped from the cave just as if fell in everywhere.

…

Dregon saw everything, from his castle. "URR… Masked Rider has escaped again!" he thundered. "Cyclopter! Send your monster after him!"

"As you wish, Sire."

…

As Davis and Magno-Veemon drove to safety, _"Davis, I'm picking up strong waves of an insectotron."_

Davis checked the computers, and it was, indeed, Honey-Beetron. "Well, I've a got a little hunch to take care of her." he said cockily. He brought Magno-Veemon to a halt and leapt outside. _"Ectophase, Activate!"_

_**MASKED RIDER…!**_

_**MASKED RIDER…!**_

"A-YAH… HUGH!" He leapt right to where Honey-Beetron was. "What? You again…?" she sneered. "Don't you heroes ever learn…?"

"It's you who never learns, Bee-Brain." Davis growled, "So I'm just gonna have to break you down."

Honey-Beetron laughed he little head off, "You, break me? You make me laugh! _**SWEET-SPARY!"**_and she unleashed her spores again, but Davis was ready this time. _"Masked Rider Super-Blue. Activate!"_

_**MASKED RIDER…!**_

_**MASKED RIDER…!**_

_**MASKED RIDER…!**_

Once transformed Davis used hit, _**"WATER WARP!"**_ and flew all over the place like a super-ball, and waving all the spores away, while he, himself, didn't feel a bit sleepy. "What? But how is it so?" cried Honey-Beetron.

Davis appeared back in physical forum. "Care to try anything else?"

Honey-Beetron flapped her wings angrily, "You dare to question me! Hah! Then taste my _**PARALYZE STING!"**_ She fired her stinger, but Davis just stood there as the stinger hit his suit, but strongly he just grabbed it and pulled it right out of him, much to the monster's confusion.

"Guess you didn't count a few things…" Davis explained. Water helped wash away the sweet smell, and as Masked Rider Super-Blue, Davis' armor was much more thicker, and able to prevent the stinger from getting close enough.

Honey-Beetron felt most insulted, "Very clever… but now you'll see how strong I really can be!" and she began to hover right towards Davis who was shaking his head. "Guess you never learn. _**SUPER ELECTRO-SABER!"**_

His sword appeared and he directed the lightning right at the charging monster. "Huh? Uh-Oh!"

"May this teach you never to rely on just powers alone." Davis sneered, _"…FIRE!"_

BAM! BOOM! KAPOW! "AAA-YAA-HA-HAAA---!" Honey-Beemon EXPLODED, and was gone! _"Way to go, Davis!"_ chirped Magno-Veemon as Davis stood tall and proud. "That'll teach you to mess with Masked Rider."

…

Cyclopter was put to hard work scrubbing the entire castle as punishment for his failure. "Next time I tell you to beat Masked rider, DO IT THEN!" he yelled.

Cyclopter grumbled under his breath as he continued to mop. "I understand, Sire!"

"You had better…!" replied Dregon, "I'll get Masked Rider's powers… EVEN IF IT TAKES A MILLENIUM!"

…

With the monster, the sweet-spores had vanished, and everyone began to awaken. Cassie awoke as well, and realized the movie must had ended and hour ago. "Waky, waky sleepy head." Davis said playfully.

Cassie felt as if she had been asleep for ten years. "Ohh… what happened?" she groaned. Davis couldn't rightly tell her the truth, so "Well, well… and I thought I was the only one who feel asleep during Romance flicks."

Cassie felt a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Davey."

Her boyfriend forgave her, and then he offered to walk her home. On the way though, he saw Kari shopping at Yolei's family's convenience store, and their eyes met again. He smiled softly at her, and she… actually smiled back at him.

Yet, deep down, she was a little depressed. Still, she figured Davis was happy, even if he wasn't showing it too well.

…

_**Will Cassie ever take Davis to another romantic-flick again...?**_

_**What has Dregon done to the Digital-World that only Davis seems to know…?**_

_**Will Cyclopter think of taking up a house-cleaning job…?**_

_**And is Kari really willing to let Davis go without a fight or something…?**_

_**All this and many more, on the next exciting episode of… MASKED RIDER!**_


	11. Ground Zero

**EPISODE ELEVEN**

One night, a lone car was driving along the streets of Obadia. Davis' parents had just picked up Jun from the mall, because she had maxed out her credit-cards and had no money for the bus, and right now she was heavily annoyed by her parents going off and on about her brother.

"Isn't Davis a good kid." said the mother.

Her husband disagreed, "No he's not. HE'S A GREAT KID!" he cheered. "His grades are going up, he's maturing. He's even got a girl of his own now. Just like his old-man."

Jun sighed in a mope. "Blah, blah, blah…" she muttered.

Suddenly, her father stopped the car hard! "Honey, what's the matter?" asked his wife, but she could see the reason why. Those giant Maggots were in the street again, and just leapt out of nowhere.

"Everybody out!" cried the father as his family jumped out, and ducked into an alley away from the car. The Maggots began to hack and thrash the car to bits, but then help arrived.

Chopper-Veemon and, "It's Masked Rider!" Jun shrieked for joy. "Ooh… what if he sees me. What if he doesn't like me?" Her parents hushed her and forced her to stay down as they saw the fight begin.

"Look there, Chopper-Veemon…" Rider said, "More of Dregon's Maggots."

"_Well, you know what to __do with them."_ Chopper-Veemon said.

Masked Rider nodded and leapt into battle kicking and punching. "HUGH…! A-YAH!"

He missed a shot and got kicked by one of the maggots hard into a garbage pile. "WHOA! ARGH!"

The Motomiya's saw that, and the ladies hid their eyes in fear. The father, however, began to feel, "That guy's voice sounds awfully familiar."

Masked-Rider got up while holding his arm. "Okay… that does it! _**ELECTRO-SABER!"**_ With his sword in hand, he stood by Chopper-Veemon. "Ready, partner…?"

"_You got it__, Boss. __**HEAD LASERS!"**_

"…_FIRE!"_

Those Maggots were toast, and gone in a flash. The Motomiya's were glad they were gone, but suddenly, Chopper-Veemon changed back into. "Hey… isn't that, Veemon?" asked Jun.

Her parents agreed, and then… to their biggest shock…

"_Masked Rider, Deactivate!"_

All three of them were shocked, "Davis…?!" The father choked. His wife and daughter couldn't believe their eyes either.

Veemon noticed Davis had a little bruise on his arm from when he was thrown in the trash, "Davish… are you alright?"

Davis held his arm, "Whew… that's a beauty." he said, "How am I gonna explain this to my parents? I've already told a lot of lies already."

Veemon decided that one thing they could do was get home quickly before they do. "At leasht you can shay you fell off the bed." Davis thought it would do. "All right, let's go." Then he vanished/teleported out of sight completely unaware that his parents and his sister had just witnessed everything.

"I can't believe it!" growled his mother. "I can't believe that boy has been lying to us the whole time."

Jun was the most devastated, "My dreamboat Masked Rider is… _My own brother?!"_ she fainted. As for her father, "I think we're going to have to have a little talk with him."

…

When the family got home, they found Davis and Veemon lounging on the sofa. "Welcome, home…!" Davis called to them.

"Hey there… sport." His father said calmly. "Uh… did anything happen while we were out?"

Davis just stretched out, "Nah… nothing much."

Suddenly, his mom looked frightened, "Oh my gosh! Look at his arm."

Davis saw the bruise too, "Oh that… heh… it's nothing. I fell off the sofa while I was watching TV." He lied, hoping to fool them, but to his surprise, his family didn't believe him this time.

"Are you sure it was just that…?" his father asked, "And now… a heard of GIANT BUGS?"

Davis' features changed to concerned. "Giant bugs? What's that about?"

"We saw you, squirt." Jun sneered, "We saw you change from that suit of yours."

Davis was starting to lose his nerves and it was in vain that he tried to cover up his tracks. His mother was really upset. "You look us all right in the face and lie like that, over and over again! How could you?"

Finally his father grabbed Davis' arm, exposing his D3. "Ah, man… I got some explaining to do, don't I?"

…

Davis, using images from his D3, showed and told his parents everything, about Edenoi, the Edenites, and about Count Dregon and the insectotrons, and pretty much everything. "I was chosen by Dex and his grandfather, King Lexian, to do battle with Count Dregon's evil forces and stop him from ruling the Earth. To that… they bestowed great powers upon me."

"I became… The Masked Rider!"

"_A-YAH…! H-UGH…!"_

The images faded, and Jun looked like she was going fade into oblivion for crushing on her own brother. "OMG! And wanted too-- UGH!" she was too shocked to finish.

"And this became your job, when?" asked his father.

"A… little over a month ago." Davis answered. "I've been running off without explanation to fight these monsters, and not to blow my cover for fear of danger."

His father stopped him, "I don't wanna hear this anymore." he growled. "It's bad enough you've been so mixed up ever since you got sucked into that ridiculous computer-world, and now THIS?"

"It's not ridiculous…!" Davis protested, "It's a matter of life and death. I'm the only one who can do this, my D3 doesn't come off my wrist."

Davis father got that look his eyes…

Before Davis knew it, all his fathers saws and clamps were busted trying to get it off his wrist. "I don't believe it! Not a scratch." He said in utter disbelief. "Well… I may not be able to get it off, but as if this moment young-man, you are forbidden from ever turning into that thing again."

"What?!" Davis exclaimed. "Dad, you can't do this."

His father shot him a deep look, "I already have. I won't have you foolishly risking your life, driving vehicles without even a learners permit, or anything else that you've been up to. Understand?"

"But--"

"Understand…?"

Davis gritted his teeth but said nothing as his father left. "Wow… he gave it you hard." Veemon said. "You think…!" Davis snapped at him. Veemon winced, but Davis apologized quickly. "All this time and Dad still treats me like a kid, and won't let people live their own lives. When is he going to realize I can take of myself?"

…

Count Dregon had observed the situation. "Oh, poor Masked Rider. Halted by his elders. How sad." he sniggered.

Double-Face agreed, "With Masked Rider out of the way, this will be a perfect opportunity for us to start recruiting slaves to serve you, Sire."

"Really…? Now why didn't I think of that. Since it's so obvious!" Nefaria sneered.

Cyclopter and Gork were not convinced though, and neither was Dregon. Davis still had a mind of his own, and his parents were, in fact, powerless to stop him from going off on his own. _"Probability of Masked Rider going off on his own is, more than ninety-percent accurate."_ chirped Fact.

"That's what we had just said, you floating tin-can!" growled Cyclopter.

"That's enough!" growled Dregon. "We cannot miss up on this opportunity. We shall take the chance, but we'll need an insectotron with the power to round up as many humans."

"Sire…" Double-Face interjected, "Might I suggest the _Mothible?_ All of his many wonderful qualities can strike many victims at once."

Dregon grabbed the capsule. "Yes, of course. With this insectotron, and the Masked Rider incarcerated. Victory shall be mine!" and he sent the capsule on its way.

…

Meanwhile, Davis hadn't come out of his room for the rest of the night, nor for breakfast the next morning; on his own accord. Finally he decided to come out when his parents threatened to take away his dating privileges.

Davis came out, but his hardened features remained the same, and he sat by himself at the table, away from his family. "Davis? Have you been hanging out with a bad crowd?" his mother asked, "One that tells you its cool to change into giant bugs?"

Davis clenched his fists. "It's not that." he said deeply. "I was granted my powers, and I have to use them."

"Out of the question!" snapped his father. "I won't have my son foolishly risking his life, and fighting monsters from that stupid computer world."

"Digital-World!" Davis protested, "And it's not stupid, nor foolish."

Before long a total argument had broken down, until Davis was grounded for the rest of spring break by his father, and his mother agreed. "What?! You can't… you'll endanger us all!"

"Enough!" yelled his father, "Go to your room, Right now! You are not to leave this house until you've proven to us that we can trust you again. But the bottom line, Davis… you need to grow up."

Even Jun wasn't on her brother's side, "You better do as he says, Squirt."

Davis threw down his fork and took one last gaze at his father. "I have to grow up? Then why don't you let me, old man!"

Davis father looked as if someone had really hurt his pride. "Did you hear that?" he asked the others. "The nerve of that boy."

"And I'm NOT a boy!" Davis shouted from his room. "I'm sixteen!"

His father slapped his napkin on the floor, and had that look in his eyes to pound some sense into Davis. He ran to his room, and yelled Davis the worst lecture he had ever given him.

Davis tried to explain that if he didn't do what he did, the whole world would fall, but in vain. Until at last his father continued to deprive him of his privileges, and restrict him to staying in his room… he had gone much too far.

Davis stood up right, and SOCKED his Dad right in the mouth and sent him out the door and skidded into the wall outside. Jun and her mother peeked their

Heads around the corner when they heard the crash.

Davis' father just lay there on the floor looked deeply at his son with wide eyes, and his lip was split and bleeding a little. Deep down, Davis was shocked too at what he had just done, but he also felt his father deserved it.

His father, who would've wanted nothing more than to kill his son with his bare hands for he had just did, stood up and spoke softly, "I just don't know what to do with you."

That was all he said.

…

Meanwhile, there was danger happening.

A lot of people in town were just going about their Sunday, without a care in the world, until some other people came along, walking like zombies, and starting to kidnap them off the street.

Soon the streets were full of people walking in rows, and groups all chanting. _"Hail Count Dregon! Hail Count Dregon!"_

This was all the work of Mothible who had sprayed everyone with his _**"POISON DUST!" **_Anyone who breathed in the spores became paralyzed, and this gave him the chance to suck their positive energy out with his _**"ENERGY-SUCKING!"**_

This resulted in all his victims becoming mindless zombies to serve Count Dregon. "Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah! Everything is going according to plan." Mothible laughed, "Once I have all the city under Dregon's control… I shall continue to spread the poison throughout Japan, and then… THE WORLD! Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah! AHH, HA, HA, HA…!"

…

Davis had not come out of his room, for fear that his father would kill him for splitting his lip like that.

Right now, his father was in the kitchen holding an icepack to his bruised jaw. "Ohh…! I can't believe he did that to me."

For once, Jun stuck up for her brother, "Dad, I hate to tell you this, but you were way too hard on him."

Her father didn't care. He just wished he could really make Davis understand that he was concerned about his son's life, and why couldn't someone else do the job?

Jun rolled her eyes, and flicked on the TV, but to her surprise, her show was interrupted for a breaking news story about the people in the city acting abnormally strange. "What's going on…?" shed said aloud which caught the attention of her parents.

They saw the images on the TV of people walking like zombies chanting away. _"Hail Count Dregon!"_

The father was most shocked, and confused, "Why aren't the police doing anything about this." Then much to his stupid gaze, the police were part f the zombie brigade. Then, he and his family saw why… a giant flying moth creature.

"An Insectotron!" Davis yelped from the hall. His family turned to face him. "Did we say you could leave your room, young-man?" snapped his mother.

"Not now, Mom!" Davis snapped back, "I knew something like this was going to happen." he reached for his D3. "Davis…!" yelled his father through his aching jaw, "I forbade you from ever using that thing again."

"So did I…" added his mother.

Davis didn't care. He figured it would be better to be in trouble with just his family than along with the rest of the world. "You can't stop me!" he said deeply to them. "I have to do this."

"Davis…" sneered his mother, "Don't you dare…!"

Davis didn't stop. _"Ectophase, Activate!"_

_**MASKED RIDER…!**_

_**MASKED RIDER…!**_

Jun had never seen anything so far out in her life. "No offence, but that was kinda cool."

"Davis, no! You can't!" cried his mother.

Davis clenched his fists, "We'll talk about this latter." Then he vanished, and was gone, and there was nothing his family could do now… except continue to watch on TV.

…

Mothible by now had twenty-five percent of the city under his influence. "Heh, heh, heh… so many people, so little time." he sighed. "Who's next?"

"You're next, Mothible!" growled a voice. Davis leapt onto the scene, "A-YAH…!" and kicked him hard to the ground. "YAAA-- OOF!"

…

Davis' saw that on the newscast. "Whoa… what a jump." Jun exclaimed.

"He's good…" added the mother.

…

The battle had already begun, kicks and punches. "Oh yeah, try this!" growled Mothible, _**"MULTIPLE BLASTER!"**_ The machine gun attacked to his body fired madly. Sparks, and small explosions went all over as Davis got hit. "OOH… ACK…! WHOA!" he rolled to the ground.

"Now for my next trick…" chuckled Mothible. _**"**__**GAUSS POWDER!"**_ Unlike his paralyzing spores, these spores burned and flared! "AH… UGH! I need back up" Davis shouted. "Veemon… Rev-up, Mode Blue!"

…

Davis' family watching as Veemon changed right before their eyes.

"_Veemon, Rev-change to; __**CHOPPER VEEMON!"**_

Then he vanished before everyone's eyes. "Now, a bike too." Jun said with envy. "Davis is so lucky."

"No he's not…" her father said, much to the ladies' surprise that he was starting to see, "He really is a great ki-- No, not a kid. A great guy."

…

Davis hopped onto his bike, "Glad you could drop by, Chopper-Veemon ."

"_Anything for you, Boss."_ Chopper-Veemon replied, _"Now let's get that creep." _

Davis nodded, and took them to full-speed. "Come and get some!" growled Mothible. _**"MULTIPLE BLASTER!"**_ Davis steered fast through all the open fire and escaped unharmed. "What the--"

Davis leapt high up off his bike "Time for _**RIDER-KICK!"**_ he shouted. "U-AAH…!"

POW! Right into Mothible's gut. "AAA-AAH… That's smarts."

Once Davis landed, _**"ELECTRO-SABER!"**_ he pulled out his sword and was ready for the kill. _"…FIRE!"_

KAPOW! "NO---! AAA-AAAH…!" Mothible was gone, in a HUGE EXPLOSION. With him gone, now all the people he had infected were coming to their senses. Davis stood tall and proud, "No one defeats Masked Rider."

…

At Dregon's castle, Fact was giving of serious alerts. _"Sensors indicate Mothible has come to defeat and the human are regaining their mental stability."_

Dregon spun round an aimed his sceptre at the floating piece of junk. "If you remind me of this blunder once more… I'll tear you apart and melt you to A BLOB!"

Fact, though she was just a droid, quivered in fear.

Dregon vowed that this wasn't over yet. "Somehow… someway… I will get MASKED RIDER'S POWERS!"

…

Davis and Veemon managed to make it home without anyone seeing them transform to their normal selves. The first thing Davis saw when he got home was his Mom and Dad glaring at him deeply. "Oh, boy…!" he muttered. "Here comes the beating."

But to his surprise, his parents suddenly smiled and hugged him. "Honey… you were wonderful out there." his mother said.

"Mom…?" Davis asked in confusion.

His father gazed down at his son, "I'm sorry, sport." He said to him. "I guess you really can take of yourself, and so many others too. I've seen you in action, and I know what you can do now."

Davis' eyes lit up, "So… does this mean…?"

His father nodded, and even though he was still mad at Davis for hitting his mouth, he knew he was going to say the right thing. "From now on, Davis… I trust you."

Davis never felt so happy, and he hugged both his parents, and soon Jun joined in the hug too. Veemon felt like crying. "It'sh jusht sho beautiful!"

…

_**Who will Jun decide to fall in and out of love with next…?**_

_**Will Davis' father's mouth ever heal from that knockout…?**_

_**Is Davis' secret finally going to be known to the entire world…?**_

_**And will Dregon think about replacing a Fact with a new computer…?**_

_**All this and many more, on the next exciting episode of… MASKED RIDER!**_


	12. Fire in the Water!

**EPISODE TWEVLE**

Davis' family swore to keep his identity secret for exactly the same reason he kept it from them the whole time.

_-"Super Heroes like me cause a lot of collateral damages, and I don't wanna get my butt sued."_

_-"If my identity gets out, every bad guy in the city will be after me, or people I care of."_

The also mean that Jun could forget about asking Davis if he and Veemon could give her lifts to the mall. His Veemon-Vehicles were strictly for battle only, and if anyone else saw her riding in them then it would blow his cover.

All but that, Davis was safe, and ready to continue the fight against Count Dregon and his insectotrons.

_…_

Another Spring day in Obadia. School was closed, the streets were packed. Just about everything. It was even pretty warm that day. So warm, that some people were sweating like it was summer, and everyone knew what that mean…

POOL PARTY…!

The community pools weren't all that packed, but still Davis and his family went. Just about all his friends were there, and Cassie invited Davis to swim with her. It was fun for Davis spending time with his girlfriend like this… they even shared a kiss under the water.

Cassie thought Davis looked cute wearing his goggles. Davis blushed, but suddenly it turned into laughter when he saw Jun trying to flirt with the lifeguard, only to get seriously rejected. "I'm just like… ya know… not interested in a girl who's… BOR…ING."

Jun felt like she was going to explode. "Ah! Ugh? Boring…?!"

Davis and Cassie both laughed, then they were suddenly SPLASHED by TK, then joined by Ken and Yolei, even Cody was there. "Cool day for a swim, eh?" TK smirked.

Davis lifted up his goggles. "Hey, where's Kari?" he asked.

Yolei pointed, "There on the high-dive."

Kari stood elegantly up there. Her soft pink swimsuit almost shimmered in the warm sunlight. Davis watched her excel a beautiful swan-dive into the water. Lost or people applauded her, Davis whistled, a little much to Cassie's dismay.

So she swam off to attempt an even better dive to keep Davis paying attention to her…

Kari swam over to the others. "Awesome dive, Kari." Ken complimented.

"Yeah…" Davis added, "That was… beautiful."

Kari felt a little nervous. "Thanks… I've been practicing."

TK, and the others sighed softly realizing what this was becoming. Obviously Kari and Davis still had the hots for each other but it wasn't going to work out, not as long as Davis was with Cassie. "Where is Cassie…?" Yolei asked. "She was just here."

Suddenly, a lot of the people began to turn their attention to the diving boards, "There, on the high-dive." cried Cody.

Cassie waved to the crowd and especially to Davis. _"Swan dive...? No sweat." _She thought cockily, but she had really never been on the high dive before, and as she got to the edge and looked over. "Ooh-ooh… I hope I'm okay." she fretted slightly.

Then suddenly her legs twitched causing her to lose her balance, "Ah… AA-AAA-AAAAH…!"

"WHA-OA…!" KERSPLOSH! She landed belly-first. Davis and friends winced. "YIKES… That's gotta' hurt!" Davis peeped.

…

Cassie was then laying on a pool-chair with a small icepack resting on her stomach, which was pretty red from hitting the water that hard. Davis bright her a soda, and decided to stay with her. As sweet as Cassie thought of that, she rather her boyfriend swim and enjoy himself. "Just because I can't have fun… doesn't mean you can't either." she kissed him softly.

Davis almost didn't know what to say. No one had ever said anything so kind to him before and passed up things just for him. Cassie insisted, and so, Davis jumped back in the pool to join his friends.

…

Meanwhile, Count Dregon had observed the situation. "How relaxing… a day at the pool." he hissed, "Any suggestions…?" he asked him minions.

Nefaria suggested, "Perhaps we could freeze the water, and capture Masked Rider in a giant block of ice…?"

Double-Face disagreed, "You suggested that idea once before, we did not approve of it then, and we don't' now as well."

Nefaria gritted her teeth.

"Sire, if you will permit me…" replied Double-Face. "I have come up with the solution that surely even Masked Rider cannot pass through."

Dregon gave him his full attention, "I'm listening…"

Double-Face explained that his plan was to force Davis to surrender his powers by heating up the entire city. He picked up a special capsule. "Within here is the ferocious _Shadratron._ By sending into the bowels of the Earth below Masked Rider's home city, the temperature will continue to rise far beyond the point of tolerance."

Gork thought that was clever, "The city in heat, you can bind…

…But the monster and source, Masked Rider will surely find."

"Be quiet you bumbling pest!" snarled Double-Face, "And let me finish! What I was trying to say is this monster also possesses, psychic-waves that can block out any and all of Masked Rider's detection-powers. Even if he manages to find us, we shall be ready for him!"

"Which means, he won't be able to find Shadratron." said Dregon. "You may begin Double-Face. I expect success for you, and nothing less!"

Double-Face bowed and released the capsule, and followed it.

…

Shadratron and Double face had instantly constructed a perfectly concealed hideout within the sewers. The perfect place to start turning up the heat. "Shadratron… you know what you must do, and no mistakes." Double-Face warned.

"All right, all right! You don't have to tell me a-hundred times" the monster sneered, Then he started flapping his wings. **_"FLASH-BUSTER!"_** and things indeed began to heat up. "Hee, hee, eh, eh, eh! Hot, Hot, Hot!"

…

Back at the pool, Cassie was still dry-docked because of her stomach, but she still didn't mind that Davis was having fun with his friends. Though she wished he'd stop checking up on her every so and so to see if she was okay.

"You're really taking this boyfriend thing seriously, Davis." Kari said.

Davis shrugged playfully, "Glad you noticed."

Kari giggled. "Cassie sure is lucky to have a boyfriend like you."

Davis gazed over at his girlfriend. "Yeah, I guess so." But he sounded a little down about it, _almost as if he regretted something._ Then suddenly he began to feel a little stranger. "Is this water heating up?"

Kari couldn't deny that the bottom of the pool was starting to feel a little warm. "It's probably new heaters to keep the water warm." Then she got a playful idea, "Why don't you… GO SEE!" and she pulled him under the water in playful manner.

Davis flailed around to break free from her gentle grip on him and managed to pull her down with him. They had quite a bit of a fun wrestle, _but suddenly the water started to get even warmer._

Not just in the pool, but the pool-grounds were starting to feel rather toasty, and not as in the sun was shining on the ground. Some of the people, who hadn't brought their sandals or shoes were hopping madly to keep their feet off the ground and doing just about anywhere to keep off it.

The water was heating up faster than ever, that everyone was ordered out of the pool by the lifeguards. Still, even so it was still getting hotter. Davis didn't see his D3 beeping, but he believed he didn't have to. _"I'll bet Dregon's behind this."_ he thought. _"The temperature can't just rise up on it's own like this."_

Davis put on his shoes and dashed for the gate. "Davis… where are you going?" Kari called.

"Just look after Cassie for me!" he called back to her, then he was gone. He had run to the backside of the pool-center where no one could see. _"Ectophase, Activate!"_

**_MASKED RIDER…!_**

**_MASKED RIDER…!_**

"Veemon, Rev-up. Mode-Red!"

_"Veemon, Rev-change to; **MAGNO-VEEMON!"**_

Davis met up with his partner in no time. "All right, Magno-Veemon. Start scanning for any sings of an insectortron."

_"I'm on it."_

Magno-Veemon's scanners were scouting just about everywhere, _"Davis… I can't lock on to any __DNA__, or genetic-code at all."_

"What…?" snapped Davis, "How can that be? You can't be having a malfunction."

Magno-Veemon tried, and tried again, but he still couldn't detect anything. To makes matters worse. _"Uh, __Davis__…? I don't mean to sound in a panic, but this ground is really getting hot. It's burning on my wheels."_

Davis fanned the smell of burning rubber away from his face. "You're right… the temperature's rising faster, but why?"

…

By this point, the are of the sewers where Shadratron was bright red. "Heh, heh, heh… oh I'm enjoying this." he chuckled as he continued to pour on, "More heat! More heat!"

Double-Face, even though he was an alien, was starting to feel uncomfortable. "Masked Rider had better surrender soon. I can barely bare this heat." he peeped.

…

Davis and Magno-Veemon were still having no luck in finding what they were looking for. Magno-Veemon's systems were all working perfectly. Whatever it was they were tracking was blocking them out. Worse than that, the heat was still increasing as they drove along. That's what gave Davis the idea…

"Follow the heat!" he said. "The hotter it gets, the closer we'll get. Think your wheel's can handle it?"

_"I'll do what I can."_

Zooming along the roads, the heat began to increase. Soon, Magno-Veemon's wheels couldn't take it much more, but he was able to pick up senses of a strong heat-source under the ground ahead.

"It must be happening in the sewers." Davis said, "I'm going in…"

_"Good luck, __Davis__."_

Davis leapt into the sewers, and it was indeed hotter down there than it was above ground. He found what he was looking for immediately. "Double-Face!"

"Welcome, Masked Rider." Double-Face sniggered, "I never expected you to find us, but have been well prepared for it."

Davis flexed his fists, "Yeah? And just who is We?"

In the blink of an eye Double-Face blasted Davis with an energy-beam, "ARGH…!" and he fell to another level of the sewers. "UGH! It's even hotter down here! I can hardly focus."

"That's just the point, Masked Rider." hissed a voice. "I am known as _Shadratron!_ Master of the flames, and not I'm here to melt you down to size as well."

Davis managed to get to his feet. "Fat chance! I think you need to cool off a bit." The battle was on, but he hadn't even gotten close enough for even one punch when, **_"PSYCHIC _****_WAVE_****_!"_** Davis was lifted off his feet, "What the-- how's this happening?"

Shadratron laughed and explained that he was also in possession of psychic energies. That explained how Davis wasn't able to track him down. "URR… Let me go!" Davis demanded.

"As you wish… HARGH!" Shadratron hurled Davis SMACK against the hot, hot, walls. "BLARGH… OW! Man, that's hot!"

"Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah…! Too cold for ya, well let me warm you up. **_FLASH BUSTER!"_** More flames blasted at Davis heating his suit up to the point of burning. "AAH… NO! TOO… HOT…!"

Double-Face was most pleased, "Excellent work, Shadratron." he called down, "Remember, don't finish him off until you've claimed his powers."

Shadratron agreed, and continued with his attack, but Davis had taken enough. "That does it! _Masked Rider Super-Gold, Activate!"_

**_MASKED RIDER…!_**

**_MASKED RIDER…!_**

**_MASKED RIDER…!_**

"There! That'll protect me from the heat now."

The battle resumed and Davis managed to turn the tables big time. **_"RIDER-PUNCH!"_**

ZAP! "BWAAA…!" The monster was smacked hard in the face and up into the wall. "Okay… come on! You want a piece of me?"

"Actually, I'd like_ pieces_ of you!"

"You DARE to mock me? Hah! Maybe you need another lift-- **_PSYCHIC _****_WAVE_****_!"_** and Davis was lifted up into the air again. "URGH! I forgot about this…" he groaned, but then he suddenly realized that he was still able to move, even in midair, and there was a water-pipe just behind the monster. "Yes, that's it!" he cried for Joy. **_"E-LASER!"_**

Shadratron couldn't help but mock at him. "Hah! Do you think you're little hot-gun can stop me? You're even more foolish than I thought."

"It's really not YOU I'm aiming for." Davis sneered, and he shot clear at the pipes causing them to bust and spill all over Shadratron. "GAAH… WATER…!" he shouted in horror. "No… I'm cooling down!"

The Red hot flames round his body began to fade, and he began to grow weaker and weaker. "Well, you know what they say. If you can't bet the heat… Chill out!" Davis said. _"E-Laser… __FIRE__!"_

KAPOW! "UUU-WAAAAOOOW…!" Shadratron EXPLODED, and the force threw Double-Face against the walls. "Oh! AAH! I'll get you next time, boy! COUNT ON IT!" and he was gone.

Davis stood tall and proud. "No one defeats Masked Rider."

…

Double-Face faced severe punishment when he reported back to Dregon. Dregon kept zapping him over and over again. "This is for failing to capture Masked Rider!"

ZAP!

"This is for failing ME again!"

ZAP!

"And this is for, above all, YOUR INCOMPETENCE!"

ZAP! ZAP!! ZAP!!!

Double-Face would never feel the same again. "Masked Rider shall pay for this." he grumbled, "As long as I survive, I will get him!"

…

With Shadratron gone, the heat rapidly dropped, and soon all was well again. Davis managed to get back to the pool without suspicion. "Davis, where have you been…" Kari asked. "Cassie's been going crazy wondering where you've been."

Davis smacked his head and felt really stupid. "Where is she…?"

Kari hesitated for a moment feeling if she really could do this, but then she point back to the chairs where Cassie was reading a book. "Thanks…"

As soon as he was gone, Kari lowered her head in shame. The others saw her from the pool, and all exchanged the same feeling of pity. "When is she going to just wake up and tell him?" Yolei asked.

TK saw Davis having trouble with Cassie. He saw Cassie was a little ticked that Davis just ran off like that, and so she threw him in the pool, and walked off in a huff.

"I don't think Kari's are only concern." he said.

Davis felt really embarrassed, even though only a few people were laughing at him. "Sometimes, being a hero really bites." he groaned.

…

**_Will Cassie think of swimming alone from now on…?_**

**_Is Kari doomed to be without _****_Davis_****_…?_**

**_Will _****_Davis_****_ get over his girl trouble…?_**

**_And will Double-Face decide to take a dip in the pool to cool from all that zapping…?_**

**_All this and many more, on the next exciting episode of… MASKED RIDER!_**


	13. Love of Choice

**EPISODE THIRTEEN**

School was back in session before anyone knew it, and poor Davis was really going over the edge. Cassie had not returned his phone-calls or emails, or even talked to him at all since that day at the pool. _That, and all through spring break he had been running off without explanation during dates, and quality time._

Davis was holding a single rose he had bought, with nearly all his lunch-money, and was trying to work up the right things to say to his girlfriend. He sighed heavily and then drew in a deep breath. "Okay, Davis… time to pull yourself together. Whatever you do don't blow it…!"

Then suddenly he felt someone tap his back. He turned round, "Hi, Davis…"

"Kari…?" Davis almost exclaimed, but he couldn't figure out what else to say. She really looked different today. Her hair wasn't as short as it used to be and was now almost completely loose and wavy; _the result of an image-change she had gotten over spring-break._

"So, you… waiting for Cassie." She asked tenderly, while indicating the rose he was holding. Davis quickly hid it behind his back, but it was silly anyway. "Um… yeah… I am."

They both just stood there not saying a thing, but tenderly gazed at each other, and then casually looking away. "Go on! Tell him!" Kari's inner self argued.

_"What are you doing, man…?"_ Davis' argued with him. _"You loved her for a long time… why not set things right?"_

They were both snapped out of their thoughts by the bell ringing. Davis stuttered, "Err… maybe we shouldn't…"

"Be seen together." Kari quickly said. Then they parted peacefully, yet they both felt extremely stupid deep down.

Cassie had on a really strict face and just walked off pretending not to notice her boyfriend at all. Davis jogged to catch up with his girlfriend in the hall, "Look, Cass… I know I haven't been exactly a good boyfriend, but I wanna make things right."

Cassie gazed at the rose, and her lips curled into a smile. "Aw, Davey…" she hugged him warmly. "I want things to be right too. I'm just so mixed up as well."

"Why? What's the matter?" Davis asked.

Cassie, _though she didn't know about __Davis__' secret--_ She did know of all the monsters that had been attacking the city, and was worried, "What if they decide to go after me next?"

Davis wouldn't let that happen, but he couldn't really tell her or that would lead to cover blowing. "Gee… well, I hope there's something I can do to help."

Cassie pecked him tenderly on the cheek, "You just did." and she was gone with her rose, leaving Davis feeling slightly awkward…

…

Meanwhile, Count Dregon and his henchmen had been observing the activity between the love triangle of Davis, Cassie, and Kari. Dregon was filled with a sinister glee. "Of course. Now why didn't I think of it before?" he chuckled.

His minions began to catch on as well. "Those two ladies would be an ideal trap to force Masked Rider into surrendering his powers to you, Sire." said Double-Face.

There was suddenly a dispute over who would get to perform the mission. Cyclopter offered, then so did Gork, but Dregon had insisted. "Nefaria… I'm putting you in charge of this mission."

_"WHAT?!"_ Gork and Cyclopter said at once. Nefaria flicked her hand like a lady passing by ruffians. "It will be an honor to serve you on this mission, My Count." she said to Dregon.

Dregon handed her a capsule, "The _Kuwagatron _shall be your aid in setting the trap. I needn't remind you how IMPORTANT it is you not fail me this time."

Nefaria took the capsule, "With a plan like this, I don't see how I can fail."

…

Lunchtime in the cafeteria again, and what a surprise, Cassie bought Davis lunch, since he paid pretty much everything for the rose, and she wanted to spend time with him, much to Kari's dismay yet again.

She couldn't stop staring at Davis, and hoped he'd glance back at her. Kari was suddenly brought back to Earth by TK. "Kari…? Earth to Kari." He called, "I don't think it's cool to put salt in your pudding.

Kari's eyes widened and sucked her lips in when she realized a mountain of salt on her dessert. "Oh, no! Look hat I've done" she groaned as she tried to scrap off the mess.

"More like what you were doing…" Ken said hinting that Kari was ogling Davis again. The others all decided not even to bother and lecture her this time. Too annoyed with both her, and repeating themselves.

Besides, they had other things to worry about. Gennai had email and said he was probably considering opening up the digital-gates again, but just for them and their Digimon, and that it would be great to have their assistance in the threat, _which he still had not explained._

However, until he was able to send some special equipment through, which they would desperately be needing, the gates remained sealed.

"Why is he going out of his way to keep secrets from us?" Yolei said.

"Whatever it is, it must be something bigger than we ever saw before." said Ken.

TK wasn't so sure. After the battles with Maylo-Myotismon, what could possibly be bigger and badder than that? "What do you think, Ka-- …Kari?" she was gone…

Outside, far away from Davis and Cassie, and the pain that was building up inside of her. She rested her back against the wall and slid down to the ground. _"What am I doing…?"_ she asked herself. _"I know I love him, but how can I tell him when it doesn't feel right? On the other hand, I could lose him forever."_

She was snapped out of her trance when a shadow fell over her. She gazed up and SCREAMED as a giant bug carried her off. Sadly, nobody saw or heard her.

…

After lunch, Davis and TK were in a class together with Kari. "Where is she?" TK asked.

"Thought she was with you…?" added Davis.

They both assumed she was just running late, but by the time class had started she hadn't come, and the teacher was very surprised. Kari was usually never late like this.

Suddenly, there was an announcement over the school's P.A, which told them that now Cassie was reported missing. Davis' eyes widened, "Cassie…?" He had a really bad feeling about this.

By the end of the school day, neither Kari nor Cassie had been seen. The others were plenty worried, but not as worried as Davis was. He suddenly began to wonder if maybe this was no coincidence, and when he got to his locker he discovered a black envelope with a yellow feather on it, confirming his belief.

He opened the letter, and it magic became a hologram in his locker, "Ah! Nefaria…?!" he hissed.

_"Greetings Masked Rider. By now you must be well aware of what is happening. If you ever want to see your little friends again, you'll come to the monorail-tracks southwest of Obadia, and be prepared to make an offer you cannot refuse."_

The message faded, and the entire note disintegrated in a flare. Davis coughed and waved the smoke away. "Davis, what's that?" TK asked. Davis quickly slammed his locker shut, "Uh… nothing… err… probably just my science project got wrong." he lied.

"But you already handed your project in, a week ago." Ken said.

Davis just lied in saying, "Uh… that's just a prototype. Right now I gotta go."

"Whoa, wait go where?" Yolei called to him, but he was already out of sight. "How can he just run off like this? Cassie and Kari are both missing."

TK eased her down, "He's probably just going to look for them, like WE should be doing…" The others agreed and ran off to look for the girls…

But only Davis really knew where to look. He had dashed to the back-alley, and transformed. _"Ectophase, Activate!"_

**_MASKED RIDER…!_**

**_MASKED RIDER…!_**

"Veemon, Rev-up! Mode-Blue!"

_"Veemon, Rev-Change to; **CHOPPER-VEEMON!"**_

Soon the partners were on their way. Davis' body was raging with fury. "If Nefaria hurts so much as a hair on Kari she'll pay dearly!"

_"What about Cassie?"_ Chopper-Veemon asked. _"Aren't you worried about her too?"_

Davis suddenly realized that he had said Kari's name first. One would think he was more concerned about her her safety "Yeah… I am worried about Cassie too. I won't let Nefaria get away with this. Come on, step on it already!"

_"I'm going! I'm going!"_

_…_

At top speed, they had reached their destination, outside of town, and found the correct monorail tracks located in an vacant area with old run-down buidings. "This must be place." Davis said as he dismounted. "You stay here, Chopper-Veemon. I'll signal if I need you."

_"Will do, __Davis__."_

Davis leapt up onto the rooftops of the old abandoned buildings. Then he called out into the darkness, "Here I am, Nefaria. Show yourself!"

Suddenly, she appeared on a metal tower. "Hmm, mm, mm…! Welcome, Masked Rider." she hissed.

"All right, you've had your fun…" Davis snapped. "Where are the girls?"

Nefaria's eyes twinkled with flares, and with a snap of her fingers. "Kari…?" She was dangling on a rope, with a muffler across her mouth, and hanging perfectly over the middle of the monorail-tracks…

…And, "Cassie!" She was dangling underneath the tracks and suspended over a bramble of clutter, and waste. If she were to fall, she'd be hurt very badly. Both girls gazed at Masked Rider and fidgeted about trying to beg for help.

Davis could see where this was going, and Neferia already confirmed that the Monorail was on its way, and in five minutes it would come through, smack hard into Kari, and cut Cassie loose.

There was no way Davis could save them both on his own. "And if you're thinking that you're companion can help you, guess again." Nefaria hissed, and she WHISTLED loudly, and out of the darkness flew a large monster. "Kuwagatron, here!" he hissed, "and I'm in a mood for a nice chewy Masked Rider motorbike!"

He landed by Chopper-Veemon, and told him to stay where he was. _"Uh… okay… nice big fella."_

"GRR! That's all I needed." Davis grumbled. "What am I going to do now?" Davis wondered aloud. He could hear the monorail coming, and getting closer. With Chopper-Veemon unable to move, what was he going to do?

"Four minutes. You still have time…" Nefaria said, "Surrender your powers willingly and these girls will be spared."

Davis knew it was going to come to that, and as much as he knew the Masked Rider powers were too important to give up, he knew he couldn't risk the lives of the girls, nor Chopper-Veemon.

"Three minutes!"

Davis gazed at the girls; _he gazed at Kari the most._ "Two minutes…!" growled Nefaria.

"ALL RIGHT…!" Davis shouted. "I'll give you my powers."

_"What?!"_ cried Chopper-Veemon, _"You can't be serious. Dai-- I mean… Boss!"_

Nefaria smiled extremely wickedly, and then snapped her fingers motioning for Kwuagatron to come to her side. By this point, the train was just coming round the bend and almost at the girls.

"I knew you'd eventually come to your senses." Nefaria said as she moved closer towards Davis with Kwuagatron by her side. "Now… give us yours and make it snappy." Growled Kwuagatron.

Davis held out his hands.

_"Boss, No!"_ cried Chopper-Veemon. The girls were shaking their heads and moaning very loudly, but Davis kept his hands out. "I'll give you my powers." he said again.

Nefaria and Kuwagatron gazed wicked at each other and reached for his D3, and that's when Davis gave them each a **_"RIDER-PUNCH!"_** Sending Kwuagatron flying into a trash pile, and Nefaria fell over. "ARGH…!"

"There! I gave you my powers!" he mocked at them. Nefaria held her face in the most extreme outrage. "A trick!" she roared. "You'll pay for that!" but when she turned she saw that Davis had leapt up to the tracks and cut Kari loose, and Chopper-Veemon had saved Cassie just before the train went by.

"Get them to safety, Chopper-Veemon."

_"You got it, Boss."_ His bike answered, _"Hang on ladies, we're going fast."_

"Wait…!" Kari cried. "Masked Rider…Please…!" but Chopper-Veemon had already taken her and Cassie out of sight.

Davis was relieved the girls were safe, but the moment he turned round, **_"TRAP SCISSORS!"_** he was hit by surprise by Kuwagatron. "WHUP…! UGH-OHH…!"

"Let him have it, Kuwagatron!" Nefaria shouted. "No one defaces Nefaria and gets away with it!"

Kuwagatron nodded, "Yeah! HURAH--!"

Davis quickly got to his feet. "And no one makes a fool of Masked Rider, either!" The fight was on. "For what you did to those innocent girls, I've never forgive you!"

He was really going hard at it. He dodged all of the monster's attacks with perfection and didn't waste a punch or kick of his own. "I'll slice you in half for this!" growled Kwuagatron.

"In your dreams…!" Davis sneered, **_"ELECTRO-SABER!"_**

"You think you're puny sword will get me? Try again you little termite!"

Davis leapt up high and poised his sword out, _"…__FIRE__!"_ KAPOW! "BWOA-AAAH… UGHL---!" Kuwagatron was gone, EXPLODED into nothing. Nefaria saw no choice to retreat. "Don't think that this is over!" she yelled.

Davis stood tall and proud, "It'll take more than that to beat Masked Rider."

…

Nefaria was still complaining about the giant bruise on her face.

Gork felt sorry for her, "What a terrible mess…

…Masked Rider did your face."

Nefaria turned and growled fiercely, "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

While they continued to argue, Dregon was boiling with rage. "I'll not let you get away with this, Masked Rider!"

…

Davis made it back to town, and home late, but his family would understood wholeheartedly, _because they knew why…_

Davis was relieved this mission was over, but it opened his eyes that he was almost beaten this time. Dregon and his forces were getting better. This meant he'd have to start training a little extra whenever he could.

The first thing he did when he got home, was he called up Cassie to see she was okay. _"I'm okay Davey, but I wish you could've seen it."_ she was hinting about Masked rider letter her ride his motorbike.

All in all she was fine, that's when Davis also decided to check up on Kari. She was fine too, _"I'm kinda glad you called…"_ she said. _"I was hoping to talk to someone since I got home."_

"Sure, I got free time." Davis said. They chatted for a while, and when they realized it was getting late the promised they'd see each other tomorrow at school. Davis just realized, "What the heck was that…?" He had just been speaking to Kari for a long time, and not in just a friendly way.

"I think Kari likesh you, Davish." Veemon said. "She wouldn't shtop talking about you when I dropped her off."

Davis stretched out across his bed. "Kari likes me?" he wondered. You'd think he'd be jumping for joy and bragging aloud at full volume, but he just lay there. "Kari likes me." he peeped softly. "What am I going to do?"

"What can I do…?"

Whatever it was, he decided to sleep on it, and deal with it another day.

…

**_Is _****_Davis_****_ ready to admit to Kari how he really feels…?_**

**_Will Cassie's grip on _****_Davis_****_ never cease…?_**

**_Is Nefaria's face scarred for life…?_**

**_And is Veemon considering becoming a ladies chauffer…?_**

**_All this and many more, on the next exciting episode of… MASKED RIDER!_**


	14. Cold Bug

**EPISODE FOURTEEN**

Count Dregon had not reported to the main-chamber of the castle that day, which worried some of them. They wondered if he was so incredibly furious and worried that he was running out of monsters.

The wall of insectotrons was almost bare. So many of them were sent to attack Masked Rider, and yet not one of them were able to bring success. However, Dregon was seemingly showing little concern towards this almost as if he were up to something.

Something really big!

The minions all decided they would have to act on their own. All they had to do now was determine which of the few remaining insectotrons to send.

Just then, Fact began to buzz and beep, _"Database detects Masked Rider conversing over the phone with another human."_

"On screen!" ordered Double-Face.

…

Cassie was calling Davis, who was sick in bed that day. _"Hey Davey. How're you feeling?"_

Davis wiped his nose. "Awful!" he groaned. "I hate having a cold."

Cassie hoped her boyfriend would get well soon. _"I miss you already."_ she playfully kissed into the phone, and left Davis to get some rest.

That's when Jun came into his room with a dish of hot-soup, a sandwich, and orange-juice. She was also wearing dish gloves, and a mask over his face. "Here you go squirt." She said kindly, though.

Davis sat upright, and couldn't help but tease her, "That's a cute look for you-- Covering up your big mouth."

Jun rolled her eyes, but knew her brother was just joking. "Hey, this is what I get for having YOU as a brother."

Davis chuckled softly, then he sneezed, prompted Jun to leave quickly before she caught anything. Davis sighed and sat comfortably while he ate his lunch.

…

At school, Kari was making a "Get-Well" card for Davis, and got the others to sign it. Cassie made her own, and it was rather… well… overdone. Lots of hearts and, and lipstick smears from the many places she kissed the card.

It was also decided that Kari would be the one to give it to Davis after school. "Me? But why? Can't Yolei or Ken do it, they do live closer."

Yolei and Ken shook their heads, saying they had stuff to do right after school. TK fibbed as well, _as this was all an attempt to get Kari closer to Davis._ Kari sensed they were all doing this deliberately. "Fine, I'll do it." she said, "But if I get sick, you guys are going to be sorry." she teased.

After she had gone off to her next class, the others began to feel a little strange about this. "Maybe we shouldn't have…" Ken said, "I mean… it won't really be romantic or anything like that if Davis is sick."

Yolei disagreed though, "You came to see me plenty of times, with flowers, even when I had just a headache."

Ken blushed a little in embarrassment.

TK knew that if Kari showed Davis she cared by dropping in on him with a card she made herself. "Something's bound to happen between those two. I just know it."

…

Dregon's minions decided, that with Davis sick in bed, this would be the perfect opportunity to round up slaves.

Gork nodded his head, "Slaves will haven, and with Masked Rider sick…

…If he battles then he'll surely be kicked."

Cyclopter nearly kicked him for that, "We know that, you little parasite! You're even more annoying than Fact is with her obvious commands."

Fact buzzed, almost in a sign of outrage.

"Stop this bickering at once!" growled Double-Face. "I shall send the insectortron, _Kongounite_ to Earth. Its many arms shall serve us well in the gathering of Earth's people." Then he sent the monster on its way.

…

Before long, many people were being terrorized by a giant bug creature with six arms, the police tried to apprehend the beast, but to avail. "You puny Earthlings and your guns." Kongounite mocked them. "Surrender to Count Dregon!"

Already he had pulled lampposts out of the street, punched holes in solid brick-walls with his, _**"POWER SLAPPING!"**_ even flipped and stacked cars over each other. "Bra, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah…!"

…

Davis sneezed again, "Ah, man… I hate this." he groaned.

Veemon was barley able to sleep either in his basket-bed, what with all the sniffing and groping noises Davis made. "You think you can't shtand it…?" Suddenly, Veemon noticed Davis' D3 was bleeping. "Davish…?"

No response.

"Davish…?"

Davis still didn't' answer as his head was buried under his pillow. Veemon hated to do this, but he kicked the soccer ball on the floor and onto Davis pillow, he winced and groaned in pain "Veemon…!" but before he said anything else he saw his D3. "Oh, no! Not now!" he groaned.

He flicked on his bedroom TV, and the news confirmed there was indeed an insectotron, but unfortunately his parents saw it too. "Davis, don't you even think about it." his mother said. "You're too sick, and you need your rest."

Davis wiped his nose, "Mom… I can't just ignore this, people are getting hurt more than I feel like dirt already. I have to do something."

His parents weren't sure about it, but of course, remembering there was no other way. "The moment you start feeling worse, you come straight home."

Davis nodded, and shook himself awake. "Good luck, Son." His father said.

"Thanks, Dad…" Davis said. _"Ectophase, Activate!"_

_**MASKED RIDER…!**_

_**MASKED RIDER…!**_

…

More and more citizens were running in panic from an area of the city that was one big mess. "You can run, but you'll never escape me." Kongounite hissed. Then suddenly, "A-YAH!" Davis leapt down from almost nowhere. "Stop right there!" he growled, and then sniffed.

"Well, well, Masked Rider. Shouldn't you be home in bed? Heh, heh, heh…?" Kongounite mocked.

"Shouldn't you be sliding back under the filth you crawled out of?" Davis protested. "Ah… Ah-choo!"

Kongounite's head throbbed in anger, "I'll make you wished you never got up for that." and the fight was on, but just as Davis feared, his cold was slowing him down a little and making it hard to concentrate, but he kept on trying nonetheless.

"Pretty impressive, but maybe you should take your medicine. _**MULTIPLE ARM BOMBS!"**_ With his six-huge arms he fired thunderbolts, and not one of them missed. "AAH-- OHH…!" Davis felt sore. "Ah, man… that so did not make me feel any better! Ah-Choo...!"

He managed to get to his feet, and tried to perform his, _**"RIDER-KICK!"**_ but his cold slowed him down badly and caused him to fall short. "Not, cool…!" he coughed.

Then he was grabbed by four of Kongounite's arms. "Well here…" he hissed, "Let me bind you nice and snug. Hee, hee, hee…" He tightened his grip, and Davis almost felt like his bones were breaking. "Ow… ohh… Now I know how a toothpaste tube feels." he cried.

"Heh, heh… now to take care of that headache of yours, and with his remaining free two arms, he punched and pummeled Davis in the head, one, two! One, two! "Ah! Oh! Ah! Oh!"

Davis was in big trouble now, he was bound so tight he couldn't reach his D3 to contact Veemon, and his sickness was making him almost too weak to even see straight. "This can't be happening to me!" cried Davis. "Ah… Ah… AHCHOO! CHOO… AH-CHOO!"

"Blah!" growled Kongounite, "How dare you sneeze on me! Gross!"

Davis was confused, "A slimy bug like you worried about germs?"

Then suddenly it became clear to Davis. Digimon wee able to get sick too, and since insectotrons were made up from Digimon, and were above all, LIVING THINGS, they too could catch colds.

Davis began to cough and hack, almost purposely. "Eww… cut it out!" growled Kongounite. "If you don't wanna catch my cold, you better put me down." chuckled Davis.

Kongounite thought that was ridiculous, I am a powerful insectotron! I MAKE people sick… I never… ne… ne… YEE-CHEAA!" That powerful sneeze and Davis was thrown clear from the arms.

"Uh oh… looks like someone's getting sick." Davis mocked.

Kongounite didn't believe it. One little sneeze couldn't mean that. "I'll still get at you. Hah! _**POWER VAJARA!"**_

Davis felt, "Uh-oh! That can't be good…" and it wasn't good at all, for the monster was summoning forth three spirits, much like the Maggots to fight for him. "Ah! Four against one! AH-CHOO…! Talk about cheap."

Nevertheless, now that he was free from those arms, he had a fighting chance at least, so the battle was on, but these spirits, as they were, were exceedingly difficult to attack, even if Davis wasn't sick.

"Whoa! These guys are fast." he grunted. "I hope I can hold up! Ah… Ahchoo!"

As the spirits continued to battle with Davis, Kongounite felt stranger and stranger. "What's this tickling in the back of my throat?" he groaned. "And this clogging of my sense of smell… Ah… ah… AH-CHEEA!"

That sneeze proved it, "Haw-Haw! You did catch my cold." He teased. "That's how it starts. First you start sneezing… then your throat acts up, and your nose gets blocked. Ah-Choo!"

Kongounite was not going to stand for this humiliation. "I'll make you wish you hadn't passed your filthy Earth germs onto me." he roared. _**"MUPTIPLE ARM BOMBS!"**_ he tried to unleash his thunderbolts, but they didn't fire very well this time… if anything they actually attacked him as well as Davis.

Both of them rolled to the ground. "What? How did that happen?" growled Kongounite.

Davis had a feeling he knew why. Usually when people had colds, their bodies didn't work as well as they did. "Your powers must not be working well either."

The monster tried to strike Davis again, but he SNEEZED and his powers backfired on him, shocking him as much as he pounded Davis. "YEOW… AAHH!" Now he was finding it hard to keep his balance, just like how Davis felt when his cold fist started.

"Too bad… I think you need to take a good long rest." Davis mocked, and his powers weren't quite of whack. So he pulled out his,_** "ELECTRO-SABER!"**_

"…_FIRE!"_

KAPOW! "NOOO… THIS CAN'T BE!" the monster groaned. "Ah… Ah… AHHH---!" EXPLODED with that last sneeze, and was really gone. Davis stood tall and proud, "That'll teach you to mess with Masked Rider. Ah-Choo!"

…

At Dregon's castle, you can bet your boots when Dregon found out about his minions sending a monster without his approval-- he was angry! It made him even madder to know that they weren't even able to beat Masked Rider will he was sick.

He had blasted each and every one of them with his scepter, and warned them all. "The next time anyone pulls off a stunt like this without my approval… their head shall roll!"

The minions all cowered in fear and almost even begged for forgiveness, but Dregon just stomped out of the main-chamber and went back to his quarters, leaving his minions feeling confused. What was he up to?

When Dregon got to his quarters, something very bright and glowing lay before him, but no one else could see it. "Soon…" he muttered, "Very soon, I'll have all that I need. Hmm, mm, mm…!"

…

Davis felt so relieved to be back home and in bed again. A hot-water bottle resting on his stomach and an extra-blanket to keep him warm. He was feeling a little better, but he still needed plenty of rest and a another day at least before he could go back to school.

As much as Davis liked being home from school, he'd much rather have a day off when he was well instead f being stuck in bed. He really wished he had a friend to talk to about now.

That's when there was a knock at the door. "Ooh… my head." He moaned softly. "Come in…"

The door opened and Kari walked in. Davis began to smile as she smiled back at him. "Hi Davis. How're you feeling?"

Davis wiped his nose with his tissue, "A bit better, but… I'm still down for the count."

Kari didn't blame him, for the way he looked she thought he was out and involved n some sort of fight… _which was the truth, but she didn't know that._

Kari sat on the end of the bed, away from Davis so not to catch what was left of his cold. She gazed over at him and turned away giggling softly. Davis' face was red a bit, but that was probably his cold.

Kari gave Davis the "Get Well" cards, "The guys send their wishes." Davis thought they were cute, and he chuckled a little at Cassie's… special… card with the lip-gloss smears. "Well… someone really misses me." he joked.

Kari giggled at the joke, then gazed warmly at Davis, "We all miss you. I hope you get well soon."

Kari was really showing a lot of concern for Davis, and she did just come herself to give him those lovely cards, and even made one of them herself. Davis realized if he was ever going to confirm about Kari's feelings, now was the perfect time.

"Kari…?"

"Yeah…?"

Davis was silent for a moment, "Uh… I wanna know… are you…" he paused, "If it's possible…" Finally he was about to say he magic words when there was another knock at the door. It was Cassie, here to help keep her boyfriend company. "Hi Davey." She cooed.

No sooner had she come in did Kari quickly get up and leave without saying a thing. "What was that about?" Cassie asked. Her boyfriend simply referred to it as, "Nothing really…"

…

Kari was standing in the lift alone, with the doors closed, but she hadn't even pressed the down button yet. She didn't know what to say, feel, or even think. She was close there, so close but it slipped away again.

She wondered for the absolute millionth time why she was doing this. Sure she loved him, and wanted to be with him, but he was with that other girl sitting in his room right now. Plus she had no idea how Davis really felt about her.

Her situation was hanging by a small thread, and it looked ready to break. Kari wiped away her tears and started the lift down.

…

_**Is Davis more lovesick than plain sick…?**_

_**Will Veemon ever get his privacy back…?**_

_**What secret-plan is Count Dregon up to…?**_

_**And Is this really the end of the insectotrons…?**_

_**All this and many more, on the next exciting episode of… MASKED RIDER!**_


	15. Power Search

**EPISODE FIFTEEN**

Today was a very special day at school. It was a special event arranged by the students to raise money for charity and new school equipment and supplies. Many classes and student-groups had all formed together to hold special events of their own to raise money.

Some sold chocolates. Others arranged video-game tournaments, Davis and Ken would've loved to participate in those, but they and the others all got this cooler idea to start their own outdoor carwash, and bike polish.

Yolei was the one who got the idea, form all the dishes she had been washing back home the past week for staying out after curfew. "Hey, I've already got dishpan hands." She joked.

Nevertheless, everyone was ready. They were all wearing old clothes they didn't wear so often instead of their school-outfits so as not to get wet. Yolei even gave Kari a bandana to keep her hair dry.

With their buckets, hoses, and other cleaning tools, they were ready to go. Davis put up their sign. "Ahh… that should do it."

The others at first were questionable about the name he chose. "The Big Garage?" asked TK. "What kind of name is that?"

Davis explained he figured it would help attract people to them, not just the name but a cheerful song he remember that went with it. He pulled out a boom-box, and played the music for his friends. "Hey, I know that song…" Ken said. "Sam I and used to sing it all the time when we were little."

"I never forgot the words…" added Kari.

TK and Yolei were in for it too, and that's when their first customer drove up to them. "Come on, Big Garage crew." Davis said, "Let's get scrubbin'." He started the music and the whole team began to sing along which actually made it fun to work to.

Since it was Davis' idea for the music, the other let him be the main singer while they all act as a choir.

_BIG, BIG, BIG GARAGE…!_

_Time to get those wheel's a-rollin'_

_**(BIG, BIG, BIG GARAGE…!)**_

_Time to get those horns a-blowin'_

_**(BIG, BIG, BIG GARAGE…!)**_

'_Cause the best time of the day is here…_

_Let's get goin' to the,_

_**(BIG, BIG, BIG GARAGE…!)**_

_Big Garage---__**(BIG-BIG, BIG-BIG, BIG GARAGE…!)**_

_Turn left. Turn Right. You know the way._

_**(BIG, BIG, BIG GARAGE…!)**_

_Around the bend, but don't take all day._

_**(BIG, BIG, BIG GARAGE…!)**_

_We'll see many good friends we all know…_

'_Cause we're goin' to the,_

_**(BIG, BIG, BIG GARAGE…!)**_

_Big Garage---__**(BIG-BIG, BIG-BIG, BIG GARAGE…!)**_

_Big Garage---__**(BIG, BIG, BIG GARAGE…!)**_

_Big Garage---__**(BIG-BIG, BIG-BIG, BIG GARAGE…!)**_

…

That wonderful music, and a good team of hard working teens, The Big Garage really did raise a lot of money, and it also gave Count Dregon a sneaky idea. "This is the only insectotron I have left." he hissed to his minions. "And it won't even matter if this plan fails or not. In the end I will surely gain all that I need."

The minions were confused. "Sire… might I ask, what is so important even if you fail to capture Masked Rider's power?"

Dregon turned to her fiercely. "You most certainly many not!" he growled. "All will be made clear to you soon in any case."

He left the capsule on the table and left the main-chamber, leaving his minions to dispatch the creature within, _Searchtron._ _"Database confirms Searchtron has the ability to detect and block any, and/or all signals from electronics, and mechanical resources."_ Fact chirped.

The minions began to catch on. "Perfect! Masked Rider will never detect this creature, and neither shall any other sources." Cyclopter growled. "I must assist this wondrous creature into battle."

Gork was displeased, "Don't be a fool, what are you thinking…?

…You'd be discovered faster than I'm blinking."

Double-Face silenced the babbling nitwit. "What makes you think you can do any better, you rhyming roach!" he grunted. "Go now, Cyclopter, and remember, this is out LAST insectotron."

Cyclopter took the capsule, and was on his way. "Careful, Masked Rider. We are coming for you."

…

Searchtron was a creature that was a cross between a wheeled-vehicle and a metal insect. It could roll on four wheels, that doubled as four of his legs. This left his other two front arms free to launch attacks.

Cyclopter, on a super-bike of his own, drove down the streets near the edge Obadia, far away from Davis, and near the telecast stations. It was their first target. "You know what you must do, Searchtron."

The monster hissed, "Yesss, I know." The flat plate on his back began to glow, _**"HERTZ JAMMING!"**_ At the sound of his voice the power-towers, and super-antenna's began to lose power as the energy was absorbed.

At once, radio-signals and television broadcast were interrupted. Nothing but static, and technical difficulties, much to the HUMANTIY of many couch potatoes who had nothing better to do, and those who placed best of big games.

…It was all dead!

"Sss-sss-sss… Ssso much energy, ssso little time." hissed Searchtron. Cyclopter was impressed too. "With the broadcast stations all out of action, there can be no news of our presence, but what of Masked Rider himself?" he was referring to the fact that Davis' D3 always warned him whenever there was trouble.

Searchtron was already aware of this, and was well in control, _**"DEFLECT!"**_

…

His signal was so incredibly widespread, Davis's D3 wasn't bleeping…! He was hardly paying attention anyway as he and the others were taking a break from all the successful car washing they had done. They had made quite a profitable amount for the charities too.

Poor Yolei though, she was ready to throw in the towel. "I take it back! This is nothing like washing dishes." she groaned while nursing her numb fingers.

Ken couldn't help but laugh at how silly his girlfriend sounded. This resulted in him getting a wet rag thrown at his face. "Aw, Yolei…!" he groaned playfully.

The others laughed.

As they all relaxed, for the very first time, the others all noticed Davis' D3 was on his wrist. "How'd you get it to do that Davis?" TK asked.

Davis sweat-dropped, "Oh, this… uh… it's nothing really. Just a little something I threw together."

Yolei wanted to see how it was done, and asked Davis if he'd take it off his arm to show her. Davis had to think fast, _or if they found out it couldn't come off his cover would blow._ "Uh, you can't… I uh… I used too much glue, and it's stuck to me."

The other's believed him, and Kari rolled her eyes, "Davis, don't you ever be careful...?"

Davis acted as if he had it coming to him, "Mmm…!" he grunted, and then he got up "I'm gonna go check out the other displays."

After he was gone, TK wanted to hear the lottery results, and maybe he would win this time. "TK, you know just as well as we do what the odds are of you winning." Kari said.

Yolei remembered that her family's convenience-store sold lottery tickets and never had any winners. Not even five out of six. TK didn't care, "It's a fun sport, and a hobby."

He turned on Davis' boom-box, but he couldn't seem to find the station or anything else at that either. "What's going on?" he asked. He kept trying, "Yolei… come get a look at this."

Yolei noted TK's problem, but even she as an electronics-expert couldn't figure it out. She even took it apart, with the help of her pocketed multi-tool. "It's no good, TK." She was sorry to say, "The boom-box is perfectly fine. Something must be wrong with the radio station."

TK thought that really weird, yet he didn't know it was about to get even weirder.

…

Davis checked out some of the other charity workings, and his favorite by far was Cassie's. Apart from being a cool cheer-leader, she also had a great voice too, and was singing pop-songs for charity money. She made just as much as Davis did with his Big Garage.

She did look kind of hot in that new outfit she had on, Davis began to wonder how Kari would look in an outfit like that…?

He imagined her there on a stage and giving a smooth performance and then winking down at Davis in a hinting gesture, but this was not real, and Davis was snapped out of his trance by Cassie. "You okay, Davey…?" she asked.

Davis gazed at his girlfriend and smiled, "Of course I am… sitting with you… why wouldn't I be?"

Cassie smiled and they shared a kiss, much to the frustration of Kari who saw them, but she let it go quickly.

Still, as the day went on more and more strange things began to happen. Cell-phones were dead, street and traffic lights were going haywire, and many more electronically signals and power lines were messed up.

"Something must be seriously wrong." Ken said, "I've never known an electrical surge this big before."

The others agreed, because even their D3's and D-Terminals were going wacky. Only Davis was having a really feeling about this. _"Something's not right here." _ He thought, _"Why would everything electrical suddenly go haywire… unless…!"_

It was beginning to fall into place, this was all Count Dregon's doing, but his D3 was messed up too, he didn't like the look of this. What if he wasn't able to transform, or contact Veemon?

Davis got up and began to leave. "Davis, where are you going…?" Kari asked. "I uh… just remembered… I forgot something." he lied as he dashed into the school. This was only a diversion so he could slip out the back exits and into the alley where he wouldn't be seen.

He tried to transform. "Ectophase, Activate!" but it didn't work, his voice didn't even reverb. This was not a good sign. Luckily, Veemon was over in the playground with the other Digimon. Davis motioned for him to come over. "What'sh the matter, Davish?"

Davis showed him his problem, and Veemon realized the seriousness. "Does thish mean I can't rev-up either?"

Davis wasn't sure about that. Veemon was able to transform on his own without the aid of his D3, and the D3, itself, was only used to warn him. "Well you can try." Davis said. "Veemon, Rev-Up! Mode-Red!"

Veemon tried all he could, and it was working!

"_Veemon, Mode-Change to; __**MAGNO-VEEMON!"**_

"_Well, that sure is a relief."_ Magno-Veemon. _"But I feel a little strange."_

Davis hopped in and could see the controls and computers were all scrambled. This confirmed for sure that Dregon was behind this power surge. "But how are we going to find anything like this?" Davis wondered, "I can't even transform, let alone, use my tracking-radar."

Magno-Veemon couldn't find anything either. _"Well, we'll just have to carry on the hard way."_ he suggested. Davis agreed, and they were off.

It was a good thing Davis had Magno-Veemon so people wouldn't be able to see him, not being transformed in all. Right now, their first problem was finding whatever it was they were looking for, and the only way they could was to scout for one thing that couldn't be blocked; _this interference itself._

Somewhere in the city the interference would be amazingly strong, "And that's where we'll find our bug." Davis believed. He and Magno-Veemon continued to drive through the streets carefully.

Davis then suddenly realized that even if he would manage to find the bad guys, he still couldn't transform. It was bad enough he wouldn't be protected, but he would need something to protect his identity as well.

It was going to be dangerous, but he had no other option. He ripped of a segment of his jeans turning them into shorts. _"Davis… what are you doing?" _asked Magno-Veemon. "Trust me." was all Davis could say, and before long he had wrapped his head like a mummy using the fabric of his jeans. "Well… it's not perfect, but it'll do."

Suddenly, Magno-Veemon began to feel funny, _"I think my computers are going to burst."_ he cried. This lead Davis to believe that they had found the exact place, and suddenly, his answer was confirmed as he looked out the front-view. "Cyclopter!"

Cyclopter looked ahead, "What's this?" he grunted. "Masked Rider…!"

Davis leapt out from his car, "So I was right!" he snapped. "Whatever you're up to this time Cyclopter, it won't do you any good."

The evil biker only chuckled, "I think you're about to be proven otherwise." Then he motioned behind him, and much to Davis' shock, tons of people were walking like zombies with their arms sticking out in front. Then he saw why…!

Searchtron was at the head of the zombie brigade. "Ssso nissse to sssee you Masssked Rider." he hissed. "What do you think of my humanoid army? Hmm, mm, mm…!"

Davis wasn't sure, but it was defiantly possible that Searchtron was able to use the energy obtained from the TV stations and elsewhere to control the humans nearby. This meant that the only way to set them free was to destroy Searchtron, "But how can I do that when I can't even transform?"

"You can't!" snapped Cyclopter, "Now you shall feel the wrath of an army of humans!" he motioned at Searchtron, the monster agreed, and concentrated hard. _**"BUSY-STATUS!"**_

The brainwashed peoples' eyes began to glow madly, and they all began to dash towards Davis with their fists up. "Uh-Oh!"

He dodged, and leapt out of the way of all those oncoming attacks, but he knew he couldn't fight back innocent people being controlled. Then it got way worse with Cyclopter and Searchtron firing bolts of energy at him, BOOM! Big explosions, "WHOA…!" Davis managed to dodge it, but if he didn't find a way to transform soon, he'd be finished.

"_Uh… Bosss…?"_ cried Magno-Veemon. Davis turned and saw his car racing straight at him. _"Watch out!"_

Davis leapt out of the way just in time, "Magno-Veemon…" snapped Davis, but then it became clear that it wasn't his fault. "He is under our control now, Masked Rider." growled Cyclopter. Searchtron nodded, and controlled Magno-Veemon to try and run Davis down again.

"_Sorry, I can't control myself."_ cried Magno-Veemon, _"I can't even change back."_

Davis couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't transform, he couldn't fight back, and now his friend was being forced to attack him. For the first time, Davis realized he had to run, but not from the fight.

"Quick! After him!" growled Cyclopter, then he and his army of followers, including Searchtron and Magno-Veemon chased after Davis.

Davis was running, but not from the fight, no, no! He always found ways to win even when the most outstanding odds were stacked against him. Then he suddenly realized where he had run, "An automated power plant…?" Where there was a power plant, there was electricity, and where there was electricity, "I've got it…!" and he dashed off to hide, and prepare a plan.

Cyclopter's army stopped before the entrance. "Where did he go?" he sneered. Searchtron offered to begin searching with his army of people. "We shall find him sssoon." He hissed. "He cannot be far..."

The power plant was a big place though, Davis was likely to be anywhere, and there was a lot of energy surges and powers left disrupting any sensors they had, even Magno-Veemon couldn't find him even if Cyclopter let him.

"He's around here somewhere…" Cyclopter growled. "We'll tear this place apart with we have to until we find him."

Searchtron suddenly felt a strange source of energy. "He is clossse… I can feel it."

Then, by surprise, Davis came swinging on a loose wire. "A-YAH!" and with a swift move, he knocked Cyclopter off of his bike. "OHH…! What…?!"

Searchtron was Davis' actually target, and Davis managed to latch the wire onto his antenna. "What is the meaning of thisss…?" the monster demanded to know.

"Oh, you'll see… once I turn up the juice!" Davis hinted as he pulled a switch, "HIGH VOLTAGE!" was marked near it. Searchtron SCREECHED and ROARED in pain as powerful volts of electricity began to shoot into him, far too much for him to handle all at once.

In almost no time, KAPOW! He took on too much and overloaded, which shorted out his powers. This, of course, released all the people from his control, Magno-Veemon too. _"Way to go, Boss."_ and all the stations and networks were back on the air.

"No! This can't be happening…!" roared Cyclopter.

"Oh, but it is, Cyclopter, and now that your power-block is no more-- _Ectophase, Activate!"_

_**MASKED RIDER…!**_

_**MASKED RIDER…!**_

Davis first jumped into battle with Cyclopter, who wasted no effort in fighting back. "I'll get you, yet!" he growled. "That's what you think." Protested Davis. _**"RIDER-PUNCH!"**_

POW! Right in the chest, Cyclopter was knocked into a ton of empty barrels. Then Davis turned to the monster, "All right, Searchtron, you're next! _**ELECTRO-SABER!"**_

"…_FIRE!"_

KAPOW! "OHH-AAAH…!" The last of Dregon's insectotron's EXPLODED, and was gone.

"NO!" growled, Cyclopter. "Masked Rider, mark my words. You've won the battle today, but this is far from over!" then he vanished and was gone, leaving Davis to stand tall and proud. "It'll take more than that to beat Masked Rider."

…

Dragon was mad that all his precious insectotrons were gone, "Cyclopter… you have failed me again!" he growled.

Cyclopter bowed, almost in a beg for forgiveness. "Yes, my count. I am to blame, but I…"

"But you also have helped me a great deal." Dregon cut in.

"Sire…?"

The other minions were confused. Then it became obvious the Dregon had been able to use the energy Cyclopter had collected to help him go deeper into his oncoming master-plan. "Soon Masked Rider will come to me… and when he does… I shall be ready. Heh, heh, heh…!"

…

Davis had never had such an exciting adventure before. Just the same he was able to pull it off without transforming at first. He just glad it was over, so he headed back to school.

The first question asked, "Davis what happened to you pants?" Kari said.

Davis realized that his jeans were now short, _due to him ripping off the legs to serve as his mask._ "Oh, I was running fast to get back here… uh… and I guess the fell apart. They are old jeans.

The others believed him, and so did Kari, _though she did sense Davis was lying._

Davis suddenly felt someone tap his back. It was Cassie, and she didn't seem pleased "Davey… we need to talk." she said. Davis remembered he had run off and didn't make it back in time to see Cassie's closing act which he had promised her the day before the charity drive.

"Oh, Cass… look I'm sorry, but there was something really big I had to take care of." He said to her. "Can't you forgive me… again… anyway?"

His girlfriend hesitated for a moment, and then her arms curled around him. Davis assumed she was pulling him into an embrace, only to have a bucket of water dumped over him soaking him from head to toe. "I can forgive you now." Cassie giggled.

Davis lifted the bucket off his head with a straight look on his face. The others laughed at him, and as embarrassed as Davis felt, he picked up a second bucket full that was near him. "Uh, Davis…?" Ken asked.

"Hey, now… take it easy." added Yolei.

SPLOSH! Davis soaked all his friends. Now they ALL were wet, and laughing at each other. A fitting end to a fitting day.

…

_**Will Davis remember to get a real substitute mask…?**_

_**Will Veemon even get his computers fixed…?**_

_**Is Dregon finally ready to put his Master-Plan into action…?**_

_**And will Cyclopter consider becoming an electrician…?**_

_**All this and many more, on the next exciting episode of… MASKED RIDER!**_


	16. The New Fate: Part 1

**EPISODE SIXTEEN**

**(Part One)**

The Digital World…

If anyone had seen what it was now, they would freak!

The entire lands were purple and misty with a dense fog. It almost looked the way the planet Edenoi did when it was under attack. To make matters worse, a lot of the Digimon inhabitance, preferable the Gekomon, and their great King, ShougunGekomon.

All of them were wearing heavy duty gas masks, and digging up the grounds. Others were being drill-marched by wicked monsters of which they had never encountered before, but could not stand up to.

The monster leader rode up from a horse. _"Look, ShogunGekomon…!"_ cried a Gekomon. _"Another one of Count Dregon'sh plague minionsh. I'd like to pull hish hornsh off."_

The giant ShougunGekomon calmed his friend down, _"We will get our chance someday."_

The plague-centaury waved his lance laughing at the slaves, "Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah…! The fool's. The Poisonous gases we force them to burry only hasten the destruction of their dimension. Dregon will be most pleased."

…

In Dregon's castle, though he had no more monsters to unleash to attack Davis, the Count knew there was no need. "The Masked Rider, I expect, will come to us soon. I want all forces ready for attack so that we may put an end to this rebellion!"

Double-Face bowed to his master, "I shall see to it, that the Digital-World's entire population is enslaved." he promised.

"And then I shall personally see to breaking all their will, Count Dregon…" added Cylopter. "Very soon we shall have the biggest fleet of slaves ever known to anyone."

Gork bowed with honor, "All hail…

…We cannot fail!"

…

Davis had spent all of his free time the past week on Edenoi. Training and preparing himself for his oncoming battles. While it was true, all the insectotrons were destroyed, it meant that soon the time would come for both he and Count Dregon to engage a final showdown.

Davis and Dex were finishing up another spar-match that day. Davis was getting really good with his moves, and skills. "You are doing very well, Davis. Even better than I myself could have."

Davis was glad to hear him say that, but he didn't let it go to his head. "I just wonder how tough the battles are really going to be." he wondered. "I've never actually had to fight the final enemy myself before."

Veemon, was meditating in the warm Edenoi hot-springs, to keep his energy fit for revving-up, "I'm sure you'll do fine, Davish. You've sheen me in action tons of times."

That didn't make it any easier. "It's just not the same, Veemon." Davis said.

Lexian assured Davis that he would do just fine. "You have never failed at a super-challenge before, Davis, and I know you will not let us down now."

Davis smiled, and he knew he couldn't think the wrong way now. In the meantime he had to head back to Earth. He still had school tomorrow, and Kari and he had a study-date that night.

"Is something the matter, Davis?" Lexian asked, when he noticed Davis was zoning out again. This time he wouldn't hold it in, "You are caught between two lovely girls who you share a deep affection for…"

Davis wasn't mad about him reading his thoughts like that, but for once he just couldn't keep it to himself anymore. "I don't know what to do about it." that was all he could say. Cassie and Kari were both important to him, or at least, that's what he wanted to think, but the Edenites saw right through him, so did Veemon.

"Davish… I think the firsht pershon you should be honesht with… is yourshelf."

Davis snuffed softly, but he really wasn't sure how to work this out.

…

After Davis had got back to Earth. He was surprised to see both Kari and Cassie at his apartment too. "Cassie…?"

"Hey, Davey." his girlfriend said, but she didn't seem too happy. "What's the matter?" Davis asked. His girlfriend hesitated and didn't answer, that's when Kari spoke up, "She had some bad news she needs to tell you, and she came here waiting for you."

Davis didn't like the sound of that, "What's the news…?" but then he decided. "Look, if it's that bad, maybe you should wait on it. I mean… if it's making you upset."

Whatever the news was, Cassie didn't feel like telling him anymore. "I'll try and tell you tomorrow at school." She said. Then she hugged her boyfriend warmly and pecked his cheek. "I better go…" then she left.

Kari and Davis both felt awkward, and suddenly they didn't feel much like studying anymore. "I better go too…" Davis said as he headed for the door, but then he realized he was in his own apartment. He and Kari shared a small laugh, "No, I'll go… we don't have to study tonight."

She started for the door, but before she reached it, "Kari… wait…!" he said as he grabbed her arm. "It's time to be honest."

"Davis…?"

Davis hesitated for a minute, but he finally summed up what he needed to say. "Look… I made a total mess of things. I don't how I ended up with Cassie-- I mean… she's great, she's awesome, but… the truth is…" he held her hand warmly, "Kari… I love YOU. You're the one I wanna' be with."

Kari dropped her books, and was blushing madly. "D…Da… Davis…?"

Davis felt really stupid. What the heck did he just do. "Look… if you don't feel the same way…"

"Davis…" Kari said to him softly, and she guided his hand and placed it on the flat area of her chest. "What do you feel…?"

"Uh… your heart beating…?"

Kari nodded. "It's beating for you." She replied, and then went on to explain how she noticed Davis had changed and matured over the years, and to put it simply, "Davis… I've been in love you since seventh grade."

Davis' grin grew wide as he gazed deeply into Kari's eyes, and she gazed back at him. Their faces moved closer, their eyes began to close, but Davis stopped at the last few centimeters. "No! Not like this. Not behind Cassie's back."

Kari realized he was right, "So… are you going to have to break it off with her?" Davis nodded, "But it's not gonna be easy, especially not for her."

…

Meanwhile, the poor Digimon were still being slave-driven late at night. Hardly given so much as ten minute breaks. At least they were given water, but the plague-centauries still threatened and scared the helpless creatures. "You there… put some back into it, or you'll feel my lance!" the leader growled. "Keep the poisonous-gas coming."

"_Undershtood…!"_ cried a Gekomon.

Suddenly, the enemies could see someone running away from the mine sites. "You there, halt!" roared the plague leader, then he ordered the Plague-patrol to charge. Lost of monsters on horseback began to chase after the escaper, but suddenly they lost him. "Where did he go?"

"Find him! Search everywhere…!"

…

"_Sensors indicate the escaper has eluded the Plague-Patrol."_ Fact chirped.

Dregon didn't care as much, "Keep searching." he ordered.

"Count Dregon…" said Double-Face, "The preparations have been completed, and we have powerful cannons on the castle. All is ready to fire, your-highness."

Dregon nodded, "Proceed…!"

At his orders, the Spider-Castle began to fire bolts of energy from it's mouth and arms to the ground below, horrible hurting the foundations and spreading more poison and dark energy.

Who knew how much more punishment the poor Digital-World, and the Digimon could take.

…

The next day at school, Davis was really not keen on telling Cassie what he wanted, and when they met at lunch. "Davey, you're putting ketchup on your cake…" she warned him. "Is everything okay…?"

Davis couldn't lie to her anymore. "No, actually. We need to talk." he hesitated for a moment, "Look… it's not you Cass… it's me, I haven't really been a great boyfriend to you lately, and things just working out between us. So…" he paused, "Maybe… maybe we should be better off as…"

_He knew she wouldn't like it, as all girls didn't,_ "…Just friends."

Cassie's eyes were wide, "You're… breaking up with me?" she asked in disbelief. Davis nodded, "I'm sorry…" he didn't know what else to say.

Cassie felt her insides started to break. She gazed round at all the happy couples in the cafeteria, then her features hardened, "You… dumped me? I don't think so." she muttered. Then she stood up and shouted so everyone heard her, "THAT'S IT, DAVEY! WE'RE THROUGH!" She threw her cupcake at his face, and then stormed off.

Almost everyone in the cafeteria was shocked and horrified. Davis and Cassie were such a cute couple. The only person who seemed pleased was Mina. "Well, finally…!" she said loudly, but that got her a hand full of food form each and every student thrown at her and telling her to shut up!

As for Cassie, she had retreated to the back alley's behind the school. She rested her back against the wall, slid to the ground… and cried deeply yet softly.

…

After school, Davis met up with Kari by her locker, he still had a hint of icing on his face from being slapped by the cupcake. "Man, that wasn't fun."

Kari heard everything and saw it too. "Do you think she's okay?"

Davis knew Cassie a bit better than anyone, "she'll come around. I know she will." He then sighed, "But why do I feel like I've made such a huge mistake?"

Kari took hold of his hand, "Davis, you did what you had to. Not just for yourself, but for me… and for Cassie." She was hinting that it wouldn't be fair or right for Davis to keep dating Cassie when he loved Kari.

They were lost in each other's eyes once again, but suddenly they were interrupted by Davis' Dad honking his horn. "Davis… you gotta' come home quick."

Kari and Davis sighed irritably, but when Davis caught a glimpse f his dad winking his left eye twice, _that was his code meaning it had something do about his Masked Rider life._

Kari decided to let Davis go, "Just… hold that thought… whatever you do." He joked with her. Kari pecked his cheek, and then Davis got in the car.

No sooner had he left did Kari receive an email from Cody, telling her to come to his place, quickly. Kari went off at once.

…

Davis got home and much to his surprise. "Dex…? Lexian…?"

"Greetings again, Davis." Lexian said.

Davis wondered what they were doing in his home. "We have come to deliver to you a message of sheer importance." Dex said.

…

Meanwhile, the others had all gathered at Cody's to find Young-Gennai there waiting for them. "Greetings Digi-Destined." he greeted them. "Where is Davis…?"

The others didn't know. Cody was sure he sent him an email. Nevertheless, Gennai had come to deliver an important message and special equipment for everyone. "You're letting us back in the Digital-World?" TK asked.

"Wow… we're finally going home." Patamon cried for joy.

Gennai, however, assured him that this was not going to be any pleasure visit. "The Digital-World is in grave danger, and I am unable to apprehend the situation alone anymore." he explained. "That's why I require your assistance."

The kids could understand that, "But why do we need these?" Ken asked.

Each Digi-Destined was given a special suit, much like radiation protection gear; each of course being their own respective color. Gennai had already worked on sending a blue one to Davis.

The Digimon were also given very special suits which would instantly resize to fit if they were to Digivolve.

Gennai assured them, it was most important. "Are you all certain you wish to do this?" he asked. "These dangers are nothing at like anything you have seen before."

Taking risks never stopped the team before. "I say we do it." TK said.

One by one everyone began to agree, and then slipped into their suits. Their voices sounded rather funny from inside their helmet-masks. The Digimon kind of looked cute in their suits. _"Golly… this heap sure feels light for somethin' so strong."_ said Armadilamon.

The others agreed. _"Scrumptious…!"_ Yolei chirped, _"I almost feel like I can walk on The Moon with this."_

Once they were all suited up, _Kari made sure to send Davis and email first,_ it was time to go. Gennai activated his own suit, and lead the way in, _"Mega Digi-Port, Open!"_

…

Davis had received Kari's email, and it was a good thing Dex and Lexian were finish speaking to him. "You must go now, Davis. You're friend need you." Dex said.

Davis nodded, and he and Veemon donned their suits that Gennai sent them. Before he put his helmet on he asked one last time, "You sure my powers will be able to function in the Digital-World?"

Lexian nodded, "Both you and Veemon have the power to accomplish what we could not." He told him, "We have complete faith in your abilities, Davis, and Veemon. Now, go… and good luck from all of us."

Then he and Dex vanished, and had gone back to Edenoi. Leaving Davis and Veemon to depart. "Hey, squirt…?" Jun called. "Do you think you can hook me up with that guy, Duke?"

Davis and Veemon rolled their eyes, "It's Dex…!" Davis told her, "And I'm pretty sure he's not your type."

Jun made a sour face, but it now Davis really had to go. "Good luck, honey…" his mom said. "Try to come back safe, Son." added his father. Davis assured his parents that he would. _"Digi-Port, Open!"_

…

As soon as Davis and Veemon warped to the, now, poisonous and dark Digital-World, which they had expected from the start as they were well aware of it… they suddenly realized, _"Davish, Kari forgot to give ush the coordinatesh."_

He was right, and Davis realized they ha landed in an area where the others were nowhere insight, and they had no way of knowing which area they had landed in. To make matters worse, all this mist made it hard to lock onto any signals. _"Well, we'll just have to find them the hard way."_ Davis suggested. _"Ready…?"_

Veemon nodded, and activate his Red-Mode.

"_Veemon, Rev-Change to; __**MAGNO-VEEMON!"**_

Magno-Veemon was hardly able to track the location of the others but he did find something. So he and Davis drove off hoping they weren't too late.

…

"_Alert! Alert!"_ cried Fact. _"Database reveals Masked Rider, and his partner are in the Digital-World and our proceeding to this very area."_

"We will not deal with my wayward opponent at the moment." hissed Dregon. "I will deal will him when the time comes. Heh, heh, heh…!"

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Will Cassie ever deliver her side of bad news to Davis…?**_

_**Are Kari and Davis ever going to officially become a couple…?**_

_**What nasty surprises does Dregon have in store for his uninvited guests…?**_

_**And will the Digital-World ever be restored to it's former glory…?**_

_**All this any many more, on the next exciting episode of… MASKED RIDER!**_


	17. The New Fate: Part 2

_**Last time on the adventures of Masked Rider…**_

_**Davis and Kari finally decided to give in to their throbbing urges for each other, and Davis had to break it off with Cassie.**_

_**Meanwhile, Gennai arrives and informs the Digi-Destined to come with him to the Digital-World which Count Dregon had taken over with an iron-fist, and turned it into a toxic wasteland.**_

_**Davis, however, did not attend with the group and is now separated from them, while they themselves are heading into mortal danger. Can they all find some way to overcome all these perils…?**_

_**Find out on the adventures of Masked Rider, next.**_

**EPISODE SEVENTEEN**

**(Part Two)**

It sure had been a while since the others had been to the Digital-World, but the mess they saw really turned their blood cold. _"Whoa! Look at this place!"_ snapped TK.

Kari, Yolei, and Ken felt easily frightened. _"It's even darker than the Dark-Ocean." _whimpered Ken.

The girls agreed, but their Digimon assured them that everything was going to be alright. _"Um… if I may care to point out..."_ said Hawkmon, _"We don't even know WHAT IS going on here."_

Gennai didn't know much himself, but he did know that all of a sudden, the inhabitance of the Digital-World had been enslaved by an evil force, and were forced to mine the grounds, realizing toxic fumes that would ultimately destroy everything.

This explained why they all had to wear their suits, but it was almost too shocking to bare. _"But, how could this have happened?"_ asked Wormon. _"Yeah, I thought all the evil had vanished when Malyo-Myotismon was destroyed." _added Cody.

Gennai didn't know anymore of this than they did. _"I have been observing the Gekomon, and their ShogunGekomon leader, perhaps they will know the answer?"_

The others agreed, and Gennai led them all towards the direction of the mine-sites that he had escaped from… but suddenly, powerful bolts came zooming from the skies and nearly hit the gang.

TK even fell off his feet, _"TK, are you alright…?"_ asked Patamon.

"_I'm okay…"_ TK answered, _"But someone out there's using some pretty heavy-duty fire power."_

Then suddenly, Kari looked up ahead and saw at the top of a very large mountain. _"Look!"_ she cried, _"The fire-power's coming from _that castle_ up there."_

More energy-bolts were launched, and the team decided to get the heck out of the way before they got electrified. They hid among a large scattering of boulders to keep safe until the shelling started again. The nearest anyone could figure, was the blast was being used to disrupt the surface and cause more damage…

"_But who's firing at us, and why?"_ asked Gatomon.

"_I don't know, but they're pretty close. I can feel it."_ cried Hawkmon. _"My feathers always ruffle up when there is serious danger."_

Gennai explained he too had been trying to discover the secrets of that Spider-Castle, so far without success. _"We must find the Gekomon, immediately." _he reminded everyone. _"Scout around for them!"_

As the team began to search around, the Gekomon who were still mining the grounds near by looked up. _"I think shee movement over there."_

"_Let'sh go check it out."_

ShogunGekoumon looked up, _"Now where are my friends going?"_ he wondered.

The mist was almost too thick to see through, and it even fogged up the visors of everyone's helmets, easily brushed off though. As soon as Armadillamon shook the dust off him. _"Uh… guys… you-hoo…"_

"_What is it, Armadillamon?"_ asked Cody, but then he and the others saw why; And entire swarm of angry Gekomon were staring at them. _"Intrudersh…!"_ they began to imply. _"What are you doing here?"_

Gennai approached them, _"Please, we mean you no harm."_ He tried to convince them, _"We are here on a mission for justice and truth."_

The Gekomon did not believe them, mostly because they weren't able to recognize anyone with those suits they had on. _"A likely shtory, but we're not that shtupid."_

"_No, it's the truth."_ protested Yolei. _"We received messages and reports that this world was in danger."_

"_Liar!"_ snapped the Gekomon. _"We shent no meshagesh, eshpeshilly to the likesh of you."_

"_You claim to be on a peashful mission, but we can shee right through you. You were all shent by Count Dregon to further enshlave our kind!"_

That name struck everyone as odd. They had heard it before, when Kari was kidnapped at the Spring-Day parade. _"Hey, hold on a minute…!"_ snapped TK. _"We're the Digi-Destined. We don't even know who this Count Dregon guy is."_

The Gekomon were not interested in any more of their supposed lies, and decided to fight back. _"NOW YOU SHALL PAY!"_ they all roared as they charged forward. It was in vain that the team tried to convince the Gekomon they didn't want to fight but now they had no choice but put up their defenses, at least.

The problem was, the Gekomon were Champions, and except for Gatomon, the others didn't stand much of a chance, yet something was blocking their Digivolution. _"It's gotta' be this mist!" _cried Patamon. _"It's interfering with the Digital-codes."_

This meant that everyone would be at a serious disadvantage. Unless they were able to convince the Gekomon they meant no harm, they were in big trouble.

…

Davis and Magno-Veemon had come a long way. _"Man, this fog!" _growled Davis, _"I can barely see where we're going."_

"_And I can barely sense the others, Davis."_ said Magno-Veemon. They both agreed to just keep going in a straight line, as it was their best chance. _"I just their okay, wherever they are."_

…

The fights was getting way out of hand, and some of the Gekomon were starting to attack the humans as well. Despite their size, they proved to be quite powerful. TK held his ground best he could, _"Stop! We're not your enemy. We don't want to fight you."_

"_Are you not intruding in our world…?"_ snarled the Gekomon. _"All intrudersh are our enemiesh."_

Gatomon seemed to have the advantage and tacked a Gekomon to the ground with her strength. _"Look, we're all in danger…"_ she cried, _"The ground is being disrupted around here."_

The Gekomon stopped fighting, _"But… how did you know that?"_

The Gekomon still refused to believe their stories, though, and continued on their assault. _"Nothing you shay can shave you now!"_

Little did the Gekomon realize that reinforcements were approaching them. _"Davis… look!"_ cried Magno-Veemon. Davis could see just clearly enough to see his friends getting thrashed at by the Gekomon. _"I'll fire a warning shot."_

"_No, don't!"_ Davis snapped, _"You might accidentally hit the guys too."_

Magno-Veemon knew he was right. Davis decided to go by himself and try to break things up. He hopped out of his car and told Magno-Veemon to standby if he was needed. _"Ectophase, Activate!"_

_**MASKED RIDER…!**_

_**MASKED RIDER…!**_

"A-YAH…!" He leapt over to the battle-zone. "Hold it right there!" he thundered.

The Gekomon gazed round in shock and confusion. So the others, _"MASKED RIDER…?!"_ they all shouted at once.

"_Another intruder…!"_ shouted the Gekomon. _"He musht've been shent by Dregon too. GET HIM!"_

All the Gekomon turned to charge at Davis. "Oh no…!" he groaned. "I was hoping have to do this." but he raised his defenses at least and tried to convince them, "I'm Count Dregon's enemy, not yours."

"LIAR…!" and POW! Davis got kicked hard., and pummeled from all sides, but he made no attempt to do any harm to the innocent creatures. There had to be a way to convince them he was telling the truth.

…

Dregon had been observing everything. "So, now Masked Rider has decided to join the party." He hissed. "The perfect opportunity to wipe out all my enemies at once."

Double-Face agreed, "All is ready to fire, My-Lord. On your command."

Nefaria twiddled her fingers with sinister glee. "Finally, after all this time, Masked Rider, and any rebels will be wiped out. But what of the multi-colored humans who are there with them?"

Cyclopter growled in her face, "You need to ask? They side with Masked Rider and the rebel alliance, so they too must be destroyed."

Gork nodded in agreement. "Right as I…

…The rebels must die!"

Dregon turned to his minions, "You will commence shooting now!"

…

Davis was being held down by many Gekomon, and the others were surrounded by the rest. _"Why do you all continue?"_ The Gekomon asked. _"Give up and go back to Dregon!"_

Davis managed to break free. "This is getting us nowhere." He grunted.

"_What do we have to do to convince you?"_ asked Gennai.

Suddenly, more energy bolts flew down from the mountain and nearly hit everyone. Big explosions burst everywhere. _"They're firing again!"_ cried Cody.

"_And may I add, direct at us it seems." _said Hawkmon.

The Gekomon realized it too. _"Wait a minute…! Dregon'sh Shpider-Cashtle is firing at all of ush. Even Dregon isn't low enough to jusht fire on his own sholdiers like that."_

"_That's what we've been trying to tell you all along."_ snapped Yolei. _"We came here to help, but we've been getting blasted at since the minute we got here."_

The castle continued to open fire on them, and Davis got hit hard. "WHOA…! AAH-ACK!"

Kari screamed in horror. _"Masked Rider! He's hurt!" _she cried, but much to her relief, Davis was still able to stand. "I'll be alright…" he called to her.

The Gekomon were more than convinced now. _"We musht sheek shanctuary!"_

"_**TUNNEL DIG!"**_ That's when a rock-wall burst wide open courtesy of Magno-Veemon using his powers to make a cave for everyone. _"Someone call for a sanctuary?"_

Davis shot him a thumb-up, "Way to go, Magno-Veemon! Everyone quick, get into the cave. We'll be safer in there." Everyone heeded his advice and began to dash into the cave as the bombardment grew worse and the explosions kept following them.

As soon as everyone was inside, Davis took a glance up at the castle on the mountain. "Once again we're all safe… to fight you another day, Count Dregon!" then he disappeared into the cave as well.

…

Dregon was furious. "Incompetence! I'm surrounded by it!" he roared.

Double-Face tried to vouch, "But My-Lord… we are…"

"Silence! I'm not interested in excuses. You let them all escape. Send the Plague-Patrol and find them immediately or heads will roll!" he warned his minions. "Now be-gone, on your way."

The minions bowed and left to join the search for the rebels. Dregon clenched his fists tightly round his scepter. "They shall not escape my wrath. Not this time."

…

The Plgaue-Patrol was in pursuit; four monstrous warriors on horseback and armed with powerful lances and swords with shields. "Plauge Patrol. Move out!" shouted the leader, "Find the rebels and destroy them."

"_HERE-HERE…!"_ his men all shouted, and they all rose right past the cave where everyone they were looking for were hiding.

The cave would provide safety for them all, for a short while, and they were far enough from the mine-sites to remove their gas masks. "Wow… it feels good to be out of there." Ken sighed as he drew in some fresh air. The others all agreed.

The Gekomon extended their most sincere apologies for treating the gang like enemies. They were just under a lot of stress ever since the Digital-World had been enslaved, and that a lot of their friends, as well as their King, ShogunGekoumon was still out there being tortured.

As for Masked Rider, he wasn't hurt too badly. "Are you alright?" Kari asked him.

Masked Rider gazed at her, "I'll be fine, Kari."

Her eyes widened, "How do you know my name?"

Davis and Magno-Veemon decided it was time to show everyone. Magno-Veemon changed back into, "Veemon…?" cried Gatomon.

Veemon smiled and waved nervously, and then. _"Masked Rider, Deactivate!" _His suit disappeared and, everyone was speechless, even Gennai.

"No way…!" peeped TK.

Everyone else added their comments of exclaim. "Davis…?" chocked Kari. "You're the…?"

Davis nodded, and Kari felt so strange, she fainted! Everyone was silent for a brief moment after she fainted. "Well… that's an impression" Gatomon said.

_**To Be Continued**__**…**_

_**Will The Plauge Patrol locate where our heroes are hiding…?**_

_**What do the others think now that Davis' secret is revealed…?**_

_**Will Dregon ever stop blowing his top, and the top of his castle…?**_

_**And will the Gekomon even gain their freedom back…?**_

_**All this and many more, on the next exciting episode of… MASKED RIDER!**_

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Another cliffy…**_

_**Heh, heh, heh… Ain't I a stinker…**_


	18. The New Fate: Part 3

_**On the last episode of Masked Rider…**_

_**The Digital-World had been turned into a toxic land by Count Dregon and his evil Plague Patrol. Meanwhile, the Digi-Destined and their Digimon were surrounded by a pack of enslaved Gekomon and mistaken for enemies. **_

_**It wasn't until Davis arrived that Dregon began to open fire on everyone, convincing the Gekomon to feel with the heroes into a cave for safety, whereupon the Digi-Destined learn the true identity of Masked Rider.**_

_**Will Count Dregon find the heroes, and make them suffer for their rebellion…? **_

_**Find out on the adventures of Masked Rider, next!**_

**EPISODE EIGHTEEN**

**(Part Three)**

Kari was waking up from her faint, but she and the others were still shocked and amazed to realize that Davis was the Masked Rider. _Somebody had some explaining to do_, that's what Davis knew was happening when everyone gave him THE LOOK.

Davis used his D3 to show everyone images that would help make it easier to explain and understand. He told them all about Edenoi, and how he and Veemon had formed an alliance with the Edenites in a struggle to stop the evil schemes of Count Dregon; Dex's wicked uncle who was once defeated by Dex long ago on Earth, but was only put out of action.

Over the years, Dregon had found his way into the Digital-World, and used bits of data from insect Digimon, and combined it with his own creation to form many insectotrons, mutant creatures, more powerful than Digimon were.

The Gekomon agreed with Davis; Ever since the battles with Maylo-Myotismon, the Digital-World had become peaceful without the need for more warfare and senseless battles. "Count Dregon was aware of thish, and during our time of vulnerability he waged an attack. We had never encountered someone sho incredibly powerful before."

The continued to explain that because Digimon weren't able to fight back against Count Dregon's forces they were easily overpowered an enslaved to mine the grounds and pollute the atmosphere.

"Shome have esshcaped their captivity, but sho many more are shtill being held hoshtage." replied the Gekomon. "Thish… is what has happened to our world."

This was very shameful for the Digi-Destined, it was no wonder Gennai wouldn't let them in and closed the portals for a while. "Davis…?" asked Cody. "How did you come to be the Masked Rider?"

Davis showed more images and explained how he had once saved Dex, the original Masked Rider, from Dregon's newest monster. It became clear that even Dex himself was unable to face these new creatures, due to his lack of knowledge, experience, and connection to the Digital-World.

He, and his grandfather, King Lexian, had passed on the powers to Davis, and Veemon gained the powers to transform into a bike or car. It was only then that there was a fighting chance in the battle against Count Dregon and his evil minions.

"Dregon must never get his hands on the Masked Rider powers…" Davis explained, "For with them, he'll become invincible, and all of our world and the Digital-World would be at risk. Until the day comes when Dregon can be beaten for good, I bide my time doing my best to fight his monsters and thwart his plans."

The others, particularly Gennai found that story to be really something. "Never before have I heard and seen anything so supernatural." he complimented.

Yolei was a little baffled though. "So… that's why you've been running off?" she asked. "You ran off to transform into a giant bug to fight evil?"

Ken elbowed his girlfriend, "Yolei… don't call him a bug."

"It's all right, Ken." Davis said. "I had to keep the powers secret from you guys for fear of you getting involved. Kari was already involved twice."

Kari suddenly realized it was true, the way she got kidnapped at the parade, and when Nefaria captured both her and Cassie to blackmail Davis into choosing between them. "Davis…?"

Davis nodded, "If you guys found out, the dangers would've been just unbearable to think. So I've been lying to you guys about it the whole time." he began to feel really ashamed of himself, but much to his surprise, the others were more than forgiving. They knew he did what he did for everyone's safety, as well as his own.

They were still astonished, all this time they had been trying to figure out who Masked Rider was, and he was right under their noses. Suddenly, Kari realized, "Wait a minute… does this mean your going to have to…"

"Face Count Dregon…?" Davis said. "I'm afraid so."

Veemon nodded with him, "We've been fighting long and hard, and… well if we don't do it now, we may never get rid of him."

Now the others were starting to worry. "Davis you can't just jump into battle alone like that…?" cried TK.

"Veemon… you can't be serious." added Gatomon, but he was serious. Gennai realized that at the moment, only Davis and Veemon had the power to stop Dregon, there wasn't much at the moment that they could do. "I'm afraid we may have no other choice…" he said. The others all gazed at him and tried to talk him out of it, but Gennai was against it. "We have all witness the outcome of the battles, and we ourselves are not properly equipped to take on such forces."

Slowly everyone began to understand, but Kari was the most worried still. "Davis, what if you get killed?" she asked. "Remember what we promised each other…"

This lead to the others realizing that Kari and Davis had finally sucked up to their feelings and wanted to try and go at it, but Davis, not caring that the others were watching, held her hands, "Kari… take it easy. I'm not going to die!"

"But you don't know that…" protested Kari, trying to hide back her tears of fright.

Veemon leapt up onto Kari's lap. "Kari… you know jusht as well as everyone else does that Davish and have been through tougher things. Why should we let thish change all that?"

Kari turned back to face the others and they were all nodded softly in agreement. Davis had always been there, even in the most dire situations, he STILL managed to make it through when no one else could.

She turned back to face Davis, "Promise me you'll come back safely…?"

Davis nodded, and the others crossed their fingers hoping they would kiss, but suddenly the cave began to rumble and rock all about. _Another mood spoiler!_

The Gekomon all shivered in fear. "The Plague Patrol, they now know where we are. They will shend the Cogwartsh after ush!"

"Cogwarts…?" asked Gatomon.

"Vicioush toad-like creaturesh shent to attack by Count Dregon." replied the Gekomon.

Everyone gathered to the front of the cave, and could hear the Cogwarts snarling at them to come out. "Here us, Masked Rider…!" growled the Plague-Leader, "You and your friends cannot stay in there forever. Come out before we blast you out."

"_HERE-HERE…!"_ cheered his men.

Yolei shuddered, "Eww… those guys really look gross."

Davis counted up three Cogwarts, and four plague-warriors. All of them were blocking the way to Dregon's castle, high up on the mountain. "The Cogwarts are pretty much pushovers…" Davis said, "But the Plague-Patrol is out there too."

Veemon was really growing frustrated, "We've jusht gotta get into that castle shomehow."

That's when TK got this crazy idea, "Hey… I just thought of something." he said, "We don't have the power to crush those guys, but we do at least have the power to stave them off for a while."

Gennai and Davis understood TK's plan, and though it was dangerous, they liked it. "We'll distract the bad guys, so you two can get up the mountain." said Patamon.

Also, because they were still inside the cave where there was no poison, it mean that the Digimon could Digivolve and stand a much better chance of holding the baddies back longer. "YEE-HA! We have a plan." chirped Armadillamon.

"All right… let's do it!" Davis said.

"_RIGHT…!"_ the others all shouted. Ken activate Wormon's ordinary Digivolution…

"_Wormon, Digivolve to…; __**STINGMON!"**_

And the others decided it much better to use the Armor-Digivolution. They whipped open their D-Terminals, and activated their D3s for he armor best for the job.

"_DIGI-ARMOR, ENERGIZE!"_

"_Armadillamon, Armor-Digivolve to…; __**DIGMON: The drill of Power/Knowledge!"**_

"_Hawkmon, Armor-Digivolve to…; __**HALSEMON: The wings of Love!"**_

"_Gatomon, Armor-Digivolve to…; __**NEFERTIMON: The angel of Light!"**_

"_Patamon, Armor-Digivolve to…; __**PEGASUSMON: flying Hope!"**_

Finally, Davis and Veemon decided the would need a little speed to get up that mountain, since flying wouldn't be smart with the lasers, and the mountain was too solid to dig through. _"Veemon, Rev-up! Mode-Blue."_

"_Veemon, Rev-Change to…; __**CHOPPER-VEMON!"**_

"Wow… that was pretty cool." said Nefertimon.

Chopper-Veemon flashed his eyes at her, _"You should feel these wheels on a smooth pavement."_

Everyone shared a small chuckle, but then another call from the Plauge-Leader, "We warn you, Rebels. Come out, or we'll send the cogwarts in after you!"

The nasty cogwarts gurgled and growled hungrily, and that's when everyone came dashing out thought he cave with their gasmasks, and suits on again._ "You wanted us, and here we are!"_ Davis snapped.

"Ha, ha, ha… fool that you are!" laughed The Leader, "You never should have left the security of that cave. Even with your new found Digimon at stronger forums, nothing will save you now."

His men and the cogwarts all cheered and hissed, but Davis wasn't impressed. _"That maybe so… but as long we still live, we'll continue to fight until you and Count Dregon and wiped out of the picture for good!"_ he said with pride. _"You guys ready…?"_

"_YEAH…!"_ the army shouted. This started to worry the enemies, and then, Davis proudly raised his arm up high. _"In the name of the planet Edenoi, Earth, and Digital-World--__**Ectophase, Activate!"**_

_**MASKED RIDER…!**_

_**MASKED RIDER…!**_

"Now villains! You shall know the power of the Masked Rider… and the Digi-Destined. A-YAH… HUGH… HUP… A-YAH…A-YAH!"

"_YAAAH…!"_ Everyone shouted, and the fight was on.

Davis and Gennai went after the Cogwarts together. _**"ELECTRO-SABER 2!"**_ Davis handed Gennai one of his spare swords. "Here!"

Gennai grabbed sword. _"Ah-ha…! Hah!"_ Gennai was pretty skilled for a guy who no one ever seen fight before. Slashing at those cogwarts and clearing the way for Davis and Chopper-Veemon to get through.

"All right… let's get up that mountain."

"_Time to roll…!"_ chuckled Chopper-Veemon as they started off on the mountain trail. The Plague-Patrol were too busy to notice. One of the plague-centauries charged at TK and Pegasusmon. "You are about to pay dearly for your interfering!" he roared.

"_Oh yeah… maybe you should come off your high-horse."_ TK snarled, _"Give it to him, Pegasusmon!"_

"_With Pleasure--_ _**AQUIS BEAM!"**_

POW! "YAARGH…!" even though the attack barely did any damage, it did knock the monster off from his horse. "I'll make you wish you hadn't done that, both of you!"

Nefertimon and Kari joined them, _"Try and get us, Ugly!"_ Nefertimon growled. Then she and Pegasusmon assumed their formations, _**"GOLDEN-NOOSE!"**_

Lassoing the monster hard they threw him around like a breach-ball keeping him distracted while Davis and Chopper-Veemon continued their climb up the mountain.

"_**TEMPEST WING!"**_ roared Halsemon as his savage winds blew the warriors off their horses and through the air. Even the Gekoumon stood to help fight, they just stood where they were as a plague-monster charged at them, on foot. _**"ROCK CRACKING…!"**_ Digmon had forced him to fall into a trap-hole. _"Now don't that crack you up…?"_ Digmon joked.

As the battle continued below, Davis was getting closer to the top, but the slopes were getting too steep for Chopper-Veemon to roll. _"It's no good, Davis. I can't go any further."_

Davis could see that, and the castle was still quite a-ways up, even for him to climb by foot. "There's only one other way." He said. "Chopper-Veemon, I want you to head back down and help the others."

"_But Davis…"_

"No, there's no arguing this time." Davis replied. "Go down and help them!" Chopper-Veemon saw no choice but to do as he was told, and rolled down the mountain, leaving Davis to seek a way to get the rest of the way to the top, and the best he figured was to warp in, and there was plenty of cracks in the mountain. _"Masked-Rider Super-Blue, Activate!"_

_**MASKED RIDER…!**_

_**MASKED RIDER…!**_

_**MASKED RIDER…!**_

Once he was transformed, he used his _**"WATER-WARP!"**_ to slide into the cracks of the mountain and travel underneath all the way up past the castle-gate. "All right… I'm in. Now to find Dregon." And he began t dash down the many halls and corridors.

…

Fact and Dregon, who were still in the castle-sanctum had been observing the entire thing, and were well aware of Davis' intrusion. "Fact… initiate the traps." Dregon ordered. Fact agreed, and hovered off. "Hmm, mm, mm… come to me, my prey!"

…

As Davis continued to run, lights suddenly flick on, and Davis realized that all the walls had long thins tubes in them. "Uh-oh…!" The next thing he knew he was dodging for his life from arrows and lasers fired from the tubes.

It was a good thing his Super-Blue suit made him fast and nimble. "I swear I'll never think lightly of things again!" he roared. He continued to run down the corridors doing more traps, such as powerful axes and saw-blades racing out from the walls and ceiling.

He also just barley managed to leap across a large pit full of lava. "UGH…!" He continued to run. Then the was more trouble ahead, _"Halt, intruder!"_ growled Fact.

Davis clenched his fists, "Outta' my way, Fact!" he shouted at the flying droid.

"_Negative…!"_ Fact sneered, _"Orders are to prevent you from proceeding any further. Activating Duplication unit."_ Her metal body began to glow and suddenly there were two of her, then four, eight, sixteen. "Ah, man… this is just what I needed." Davis grumbled.

All the Facts began to fire small lasers at him, and even though all but one of them were duplicate, the lasers were very real, and the actually did do small bits of damage and sparks. Eventually Davis would get hit enough times, and he couldn't let that happen.

"This is crazy…!" he shouted to himself. The only thing he knew he could do was seek out the real Fact and hit her with all he had; but… "Which one is it?"

The dozens of Facts continued to fire at him, and it impossible to dodge all of them. Then suddenly Davis realized he didn't have to search for the real one at all. If Fact could attack from all ends… so could he. _**"SUPER ELECTRO-SABER…!"**_

All the Facts began to buzz and whirr. _"ALERT… HIGH ENERGY FORCE DETECTED! HIGH ENERGY FORCE DETECTED!"_

"You got that right…!" snapped Davis. _**"DISCHARGE, FIRE!"**_Swarms of lightning flared from his sword at all ends, brutal attacking all the Facts and cause just as many explosions.

The real Fact wasn't hit by the lightning, but she did get caught in the explosion. _"WARNING! WARNING! DESTRUCTION IMMINENT! DESTRUCTION IM---"_ KAPOW! She was gone, blown into a pile of nuts and bolts.

"Masked Rider scores again." Davis said with pride. Then suddenly, the sound of someone applauding was heard followed a sinister chuckle. "Well done, Masked Rider. Very well done indeed."

Davis stiffened, "Count Dregon!" he grumbled.

This was it, there was no turning back now. Just Davis, and Dregon. But who would be the ultimate victor…?

_**To be Continued**_…

_**Will the Plague-Soldiers topple the Digi-Destined and their Digimon?**_

_**Will Davis be able to keep his promise to Kari…?**_

_**Where did Gennai learn to use a sword…?**_

_**And will Veemon turn back to help Davis…?**_

_**All this and many more, on the next exciting episode of… MASKED RIDER!**_


	19. The New Fate: Part 4

_**Previously on the adventures of Masked Rider…**_

_**Davis finally explained the truth to his friends about how he became who he was and what was going on with the Digital world. He knew that the only way to save everyone would be for him to engage in a final confrontation with Count Dregon himself.**_

_**Despite the fears and worry of Kari, there was no other option, but before this plan could be executed, the Plague-Patrol had sent the Cogwarts in to flush everyone out of hiding.**_

_**While the others did battle, Davis managed to sneak into Drgeon's castle, make quick work of Fact, and is now face-to-face with Dregon. But will e be able to hold up against this intense challenge.**_

_**Find out on the adventures of MASKED RIDER, next!**_

**EPISODE NINTEEN**

**(Part Four)**

The battle was still going on down below, neither heroes nor the villains were willing to give in to defeat. Then, the Calvary arrived. It was Dregon's minions, come to join the fight.

"Double-Face!"

"Cyclopter!"

"Nefaria!"

"It's Gork, Not Dork."

The gang all looked up, _"That's we all we need is reinforcements_!" snarled TK. _"Let's get'em!"_

Double-Face pulled out a sword of his own and ordered the minions, "ATTACK…!"

Stingmon battled with Double-Face, with his spiking blade. _"So ya' wanna' go swords, eh?"_

"Insolent wretch!" growled Double-Face, "…ENGARDE!"

What a battle it was, not just between Double-Face and Stingmon, but with the others too.

Digmon fired his _**"GOLD RUSH!"**_ but Nefaria used her vile powers to deflect them. "Now try this…!" she sneered as she grabbed Digmon by the nose-drill, and tossed him aside hard.

"_Digmon…!"_ cried Cody.

Kari and Nefertimon were being targeted by Cyclopter. "I'll catch up to you yet!" snarled Cyclopter.

None of the Nefertimon's attacks could stop Cyclopter on his bike and he was getting closer. So the girls took to the skies. _"Wow… that was close!" _cried Kari.

"_Any closer, and he could've clipped my wings."_ added Nefertimon. But that didn't matter, for Cyclopter's bike was armed with lasers and just barley missed them in the air. _"LOOK OUT…!"_

"Ha, ha, ha… too bad, ladies—huh!"

"_**HEAD-LASERS!"**_ Chopper-Veemon fired and almost knocked Cyclopter off balance. _"Why don't you pick on someone like you?"_ he mocked the dark biker.

Cyclopter felt outraged. It was bad enough he was being insulted, but insulted by a bike that had no rider. "I'll flatten your tires for that!"

Gork, however, was too flipped out to fight, just because he was outnumbered by the Gekomon, whom he could easily outmatch, but was too scared to realize it. "Ooh… this is no fun... I'D BETTER RUN!" and he ran off waving his arms in the air like little old lady escaped from a fire.

…

Meanwhile at the Castle, Davis and Dregon were still walking in a perfect circle gazing at each other. "So, we meet again." Davis said. "And this time, it's going to be the last!"

Dregon couldn't help but laugh, "Hu, hu, hu, ah, ah… for once we actually agree on the same terms." he hissed, "I have waiting for this moment for quite some time."

Davis couldn't help but agree, "Funny… so have I. This is the day where we settle the score for good."

Dregon's eyes narrowed, "HEEE-YARGH…!" Dregon waved his scepter widely and shot lighting at Davis. "WHOA…!" Davis leapt out of the way, Dregon fired at him again, and Davis dodged it.

Dregon wasn't willing to let Davis even get to his feet. "Dodge all you like, boy. You'll never escape the wrath of Count Dregon! Heh, heh, ah, ah, ah…!"

Finally Davis managed to get to his feet, and rush over to face Dregon in combat, bur even with that heavy armor and cape on, Dregon proved to be quite the fighter, countering all of Davis' attacks and managing to hit him back easily.

"Have you forgotten…?" Dregon asked, "I've been watching all your battles from day one, and have observed your every move. You can hide nothing from me."

"Maybe not…" grunted Davis, "But I can still try! UGH-AAH!" He managed to get Dregon on the defensive, but he wasn't able to land a single hit, or even come close. His Masked Rider Super Blue was starting to look like a joke, even though no one was really watching. Things got way worse when Davis tried to go for Dregon with his sword, when Dregon took one swipe with his scepter… CRASH… The blade was broken into four pieces. "Oh, no!"

"Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah…! It seems that some people just never learn, do they. Heh, heh, ah, ah, ah…!"

"GRR…!" with his weapon damaged, and his power level already running low, Davis had no other real choice. _"Masked Rider Super-Gold, Activate!"_

_**MASKED RIDER…!**_

_**MASKED RIDER…!**_

_**MASKED RIDER…!**_

"Oh, is that your best…?" sniggered Dregon and he quickly fired mere power zaps from his scepter. Davis got hit and fell off his feet, but he still had plenty of fight left him. He was, however, confused. _"How does he keep his strength up? He should be weaker by now from firing so much."_

Regardless, he couldn't let his guard down now, and had to keep fighting. He also hoped his friends were holding up down below too.

…

In actually, down below, the others didn't know how much longer they could take. Despite being able to allow Davis to reach the castle there was still the fact that Dregon's minions, and monsters were too powerful for them to deliver much damage to.

Gennai, was even growing tired too, despite having one of Davis' Electro-Sabers, he couldn't truly unleash its power to destroy anyone, only the Masked Rider himself could. The poor little Gekoumon were so exhausted that they all retreated back into the cave where it would be safer.

Even their big friend, ShogunGekoumon, who was fortunate to break away from the min-site and guard the entrance of the cave with his huge body, and blast anyone who tried to pass with his, _**"MUSICAL FIST!"**_

Still, the others, not even Veemon, were able to hold their fourms up for much longer. "Oh, are our little rebels tired?" mocked Double-Face, "Well don't worry, you'll all be resting good and well very soon!"

Nefaria's eyes glowed red, "And then… there will nothing to stop us as Count Dregon rules over all worlds and dimensions!"

"Our great victory is at hand…" added Cyclopter.

And Gork wrapped up the speech, "Let it be known to all…

…the good, it shall fall!

The others didn't know what to do or even say, except for Kari, _"Davis… please hurry!"_ she muttered softly. She believed that if Davis destroyed Count Dregon then his minions would become powerless too, but other than that, what else could they do?

Finally, all the minions and monsters combined their powers together into a blast so thunderous, when the dust settled, all the Digimon, even Veemon had reverted back to their Rookie levels. _"Thish is not good!"_ cried Veemon.

Even Gennai was backing away with all the others. Even he had no idea what to do now. It looked like this was it! All the Cogwarts, Plague-monsters, and Dregon's minions were all poised and read for one final, really big shot.

"Say goodbye…!" Double-Face chuckled, but before the attack could be launched.

"_**ICE WOLF-SPIKE!"**_

Freezing missiles bombarded the baddies, followed by a great big, _**"TERRA-FORCE!"**_

KABLAM! A giant explosions sending all the baddies rolling down the slopes. The others looked up, and couldn't believe their eyes. _"Tai…!" _called Kari.

"_Hey, Matt!"_ called TK.

Their brothers, waved at them, and they were soon joined by the rest of the veterans along with all their Digimon at their strongest fourms…

"_**ZUDOMON!"**_

"_**LILYMON!"**_

"_**MEGA-KABUTERIMON!"**_

"_**GARUDAMON!"**_

"_**METAL-GARURUMON!"**_

"_**WARGREYMON!"**_

Gennai had sent word to them as well, and supplied them and their Digimon with protective suits. _"Looks like we dropped by just in time."_ Tai said.

"_You guys go rest in the cave, we'll take care of things out here for a while."_ added Wargreymon.

The others agreed, and dashed into the cave. Zudomon offered to help ShogunGekoumon at the entrance so he could get some rest. _**"VULCAN'S-HAMMER!"**_ a big POUDING of the ground created a long and wide open hole before the way to the cave which gave them a greater defense than ever.

The Plague-Patrol's horses weren't able to make it across, and even so, the monsters couldn't get past the large Digimon. As for the others they quickly did battle with the minions. They had an upper hand with the minions still a little weak, and they were all fresh.

But up in the castle, things were so smooth for Davis…

…

Davis kept firing his E-Laser, but Dregon deflected the blast with his cape and retuned fire with his scepter, forcing Davis to roll out of the way. "Man, even Super-Gold has no effect!"

"Ha, ha, ha… very perceptive." chuckled Dregon and he fired at Davis, this time the shot landed and Davis rolled on the floor. "…UGH-AAH!" Davis quickly fired one last shot with his E-Laser, but Drgeon deflected it right back at him, casing Davis to get hit, and his suit to degenerate to his normal Masked Rider suit. "No…!" cried Davis. "How the heck can he still be so strong?"

Dregon gazed down at Davis, "Poor Masked Rider. Now you know how it feels to be on the losing side." he mocked. "I feel so glad I prepared for this battle."

Davis was confused, "You were ready for me this whole time…?"

Dregon nodded, and revealed behind a wall an entire swarm of energy. He explained that ever since he arose to power once more, he had been gathering loads of energy not just to rebuild his entire empire, but to gain him super strength and powers absorbed from the very Digimon he used to create his insectotrons. "So that's how…?" Davis asked.

"This entire castle is swarming with it, and always keeping me fresh as a daisy." He hissed, "I can go on forever!"

Davis wasn't only shocked by the fact that Dregon was being so cheap, but also that the walls were flooded with so much unstable energy, "Don't you realize what can happen in the Digital-World if so much unstable energy gathers into one place…?"

"Silence!" growled Dregon, "It is of no concern to me. What matters is that I crush you, obliterate your friends, and snatch the Masked rider powers for myself! Admit defeat! You've lost!"

Even though Davis was in his regular Masked Rider suit, and his power was still very low, he bravely clenched his fists as he got to his feet. "Never!" he roared. "One thing you should know about me, Count Dregon, and that's I NEVER GIVE UP!"

Dregon's eyes narrowed, "You are as brave as YOU ARE FOOLISH!" He gripped his scepter tight and charged straight at Davis roaring like a banshee. Davis stood where he was and waited for it…

Then at the last minute, _**"ELECTRO-SABER!"**_

"HAAH…!"

WHAMM! The two weapons collided into a super struggle. The two fighters grunted and growled with all their might forcing all the power they had in them causing their weapons to spark and flare incredibly furiously.

"YOU… WON'T… WIN!" shouted Dregon.

"DON'T… COUNT ON IT!" protested Davis.

Finally, their weapons and powers had gotten so intense, that their weapons SMASHED on the floor, it caused such an explosion of energy that began to make the whole mountain quake as the energy in the walls began to go haywire!

"AAHH…!" Davis covered the eyes on his helmet.

"ARGH… WHAT'S HAPPENEING?!" cried Dregon.

…

Down below the battle was interrupted by the ground quaking, and the strange glow busting from the castle and the whole mountain. _"What's going on up there…?"_ growled Gennai.

"Count Dregon…!" cried Double-Face.

The whole castle vanished in a flash, and there were Dregon and Davis getting caught by the blast and being taken away with the rest of the mountain. _"DAVIS…!"_ screamed Kari.

Davis could see her down below, _"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME-----!!"_ his voice trailed off as he and Drgeon vanished, and then all was quiet.

The castle, the entire mountain were gone! So was the poisonous cloud. Everyone could take off their gear now, but neither Davis nor Dregon could be found. Everyone was completely in shock, even the baddies. Kari slowly walked to the site where the mountain once stood and scrambled her fingers through the left over debris. Tears of extreme sadness began to drip down her cheeks, "Davis…!" she pepped. "No…"

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOO----!!!"_

_**To Be Continued**__**…**_

_**Has the worse come for Davis and Count Dregon…?**_

_**Will Drgeon's minions avenge the supposed loss of their master…?**_

_**Is Kari's devastation going to affect her badly…?**_

"_**And how much more suspense can THE VIEWERS take of my teasing…?"**_

_**Find out, on the next and FINAL episode of… MASKED RIDER!**_

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Mwa, ha, ha, ha, ha…**_

_**You really thought this was IT, didn't you? Well, I didn't become so good at this by being MERCIFUL ya know…**_

_**You'll just have to be patient!**_

_**(Sticks out tongue)**_

_**AND AWAY… WE GO! (Vanishes)**_


	20. The New Fate: FINAL PART!

_**On the last episode of Masked Rider…**_

_**The fierce battle between Davis and Count Dregon had finally commenced. Davis put up a valiant effort, but he was no match for the imposing power of all the unstable energy that Dregon had flooded his castle with.**_

_**Meanwhile, the others down below were nearly done in by Drgeon's minions, until Tai and the others showed up and began to re-tip the battle into their favor again.**_

_**However, the battle between Dregon and Davis became so intense that the entire mountain had disappeared in a bright flash taking Davis and Dregon with it. Are they still alive, and where are they now…?**_

_**Find on out, on the final episode on the adventures of Masked Rider, next!**_

**FINAL EPISODE**

**(Final Part)**

The minions, now totally powerless, were all tied up and held at point by the veterans' Digimon, who were all still in their strong fourms. Gennai promised to deal with them soon enough.

Kari was on her knees and gazing down at the ground. He tears cascaded down her face but she was so incredibly devastated that she couldn't sob. Tai approached his sister, "Kari…?" he spoke soflty. He bent down and held her close, "I'm sure he's all right, you know what happens in the Digital-World when things like that happen."

Kari finally spoke, "But Tai…" she chocked on her sobs, "How do we know where to find him? What if he's lost and we can't get t him?"

The others all felt the same, except for Veemon and Gennai who knew Davis could look out for himself. They too, however, wondered where he was…

…

Davis, in his regular clothes again, slowly began to open his eyes. He felt as if someone had dropped The Moon on him. He knew his vision was clear but everything still looked all black. In fact it was ALL black, nothing left but the debris of the fallen castle.

"What happened…?" he groaned. "The last thing I remember was fighting with Count Drgeon and…" He suddenly remembered the unstable energy going haywire, and when things like that happened in the Digital-World, they caused rips in the dimensional warp, and sent them somewhere else.

All Davis knew now was that he wasn't in the real world, or the Digital-World, but that wasn't the only thing he was concerned about; Where was Dregon at?"

Suddenly he could hear heavy footsteps, and grunting sound followed. Davis turned round, it was Dregon, and he looked in a bad way. His cape was gone, torn off. His armor was cracked and dented, and his golden-mask was gone revealing his scared, busied face…

"You think this is over…?" he hissed at Davis.

Davis got to his feet, "Don't you ever learn?" he growled. "Why do you continue anyway? It's over, you've lost!"

Dregon glared angrily at him, "Why do I continue...? I should ask you the same thing." He sneered, "Do you remember when I said we are not so different…? We are both fighters, yet you continue to fight at pointless times."

Davis clenched his fists, "I'm nothing like you." Davis hissed, "You're a monster! You hurt innocent people for your own stupid reasons. I fight for peace, and what's right, and all other things that you've never shown anyone."

Dregon cared nothing for any of those things, "I was denied of everything that should have been mine. Rule of the planet Edenoi, the Masked Rider powers, and now… I've been stripped of my rights once more. Well… maybe I have failed, but I will not let this go un-avenged!"

Though he was weak, he still had just enough power to do something he never had the need for, until now! His body began to quiver and his growling became really deep and powerful as he began to grow, and transform.

Davis gazed up in uttermost shock as Dregon had transformed himself into a giant spider. One that walks on his hind legs and his upper body served as a fighter's stance with its other four legs free. _"Take a good look at me now, boy!"_ thundered Dregon. _"You are the very first human to ever gaze upon my most powerful state, and you shall also be the first to perish it as well!"_

Davis was in big trouble now. His Masked Rider powers did have a chance to regenerate yet, and he couldn't transform. Even if he could, there was no way he could beat him in that forum. "I sure could use some help right about now!"

…

With the villains locked up, and the slaves being treated too, there was still the matter of finding Davis. With his laptop, Izzy had been scanning all possible rifts for any signs of Davis' Digital-Code, but he found nothing even close to a fragment of a match.

"How's it looking Izzy…?" asked Mimi.

Izzy shook his head, "If I only I had been able to calculate the force of the explosion, I might have been able to figure where Davis ended up."

The possibilities of figuring out where Davis and Count Dregon ended up were endless. Who knew how types of dimensions there were, and so far, the only two everyone knew of were the Dark Ocean, and the World of Wishes, and those two showed negative readings. Davis had landed somewhere else that hadn't been discovered yet.

"I'll keep trying, but remember… we're depending on luck, not skill."

Kari still didn't feel any better about this. She was really world. Davis was locked in a dimension all alone with Count Dregon, and who knew what they were up to. She just wished she knew a way to help.

Izzy could see she was worried, and thought ahead to emailing every Digi-Destined in the real world to give their support in the search for Davis, but so far no one had found him yet either, not even the computer geniuses like Willis were having any luck.

"Where are you Davis?" Kari asked to herself.

…

The battle was on, but all Davis could do was keep away from that giant bug as he could, or least try and hit him with the chunks of debris from the castle. This only angered Dregon further. _"You think you can beat me with little pieces?"_ he shouted, _"Well soon I'll smash you to pieces… AAAH…!"_

"WHOA…!" Davis rolled out of the way just before one of Dregon's giant fists smashed down at him. _"I still have three other free arms!"_ He continuously pounded at Davis with all four of his free arms over and over. Davis was in serious trouble. For each punch he managed to doge he only had a split second before the next one hit, and of course he couldn't keep rolling around like this forever, but he still needed time to let his powers regenerate.

Suddenly, he had an idea, and it concerned the mountain of rubble from the castle. It was risky, but what else could he do. He stood where he was. "Hey, four arms… come and get me!" he called up.

Dregon's many eyes narrowed, _"I'll mash you into the ground and then lick up what's left!"_ he thundered as he charged forth. Davis stood his ground, and once again waited for the last moment. Dregon raised all four of his free arms for the big smash.

Than Davis quickly jumped and ran across the arms like a bridge right up to Drgeon's huge face. "A-YAH…!" BAM! Right in the eyes. _"HURAA…!"_

Dragon screeched and roared like the spider he was, and when he came to his senses again, he found that Davis had vanished. Obviously hiding somewhere in the massive pile of rubble. _"Mmm…! GRRAAH…!"_ he pound and smash away a few bits of debris, Davis wasn't there. _"You can't hide from me forever, Boy!"_ he snarled, and then he brushed open another hole. _"Come out! I'll find you!"_

Davis was hiding safely in an air-pocket far on the other side of the rubble-pile. He bought himself just a little time. He gazed down at his D3 and said to himself, _"Come on, baby… don't let me down. Charge up!"_

…

It was no good, "All my contacts can't seem to find him." Izzy was sorry to say.

Keri felt her heart starting to crack down the middle. "You mean… that's it…?!" she asked with fear, "It's over…?"

"_No, it is not."_ answered a strange voice. Everyone turned and watched as strange people appeared before them, all wearing monk robes, and each had a gem on their forehead. Gennai grabbed a hold his the saber Davis gave him, but the young man assured him and the others. "We are not your enemies."

"Who are you?" Matt asked.

TK recognized the man from Davis' images. "You're Prince Dex, of the Planet Edenot…"

Dex smiled playfully, "That's… _Edenoi."_ He corrected, "And it is a very deep pleasure to finally meet you all."

After the proper introductions, the Edenties had stated they had come to help. "Masked Rider is in trouble…" said Farien. "We can help you locate him."

Everyone's eyes lit up at once, and all the Edenites explained how they were all able to track down the Masked Rider powers from any dimension. Saruis took control of Izzy's laptop, and much to Izzy's amazement, she was reprogramming the whole thing. "Prodiguis…" was all Izzy could say. Saruis smiled and flutter her eyes at him, "Why thank you."

Izzy blushed shyly, but there was no time for getting to know each other. Soon, Izzy's laptop was running with systems of like the which he was completely lost for words. "Wait a minute…! Shouldn't it be tracking Davis down by now?" asked Yolei.

Deneaus shook his head, "Davis must not be transformed, and until such as, we cannot trace him."

Lexian nodded, "When we find him we must also be careful, for wherever Davis is, Count Drgeon will be close by." He warned everyone, "We must be sure that we are ready."

…

Dregon had scrounging around the massive rubble for a long time, and he still hadn't found where Davis was hiding. _"You're beginning to make me angry, Boy!"_ he bellowed. _"You can only hide for so much longer."_

Dragon was getting closer and closer towards Davis' air pocket, and Davis' powers still hadn't fully recharged, not even halfway. At this rate he wouldn't be able to wait anymore, but was it really worth the risk this time…?

SMASH! Dregon thrashed at another pile of debris, barley missing Davis' air pocket. _"Come out!"_ he roared. _"Come out!"_ He raised his arm ready for one really big slash.

Davis realized he couldn't wait, _"Ectophase, Activate!"_

_**MASKED RIDER…!**_

_**MASKED RIDER…!**_

"_Huh…?"_ Dregon gazed behind him just as the rubble burst wide open and Davis gave him a swift, _**"RIDER KICK!"**_ in the face. Dregon was actually lunched up high and crashed to the ground, which gave Davis the perfect chance to leap on top of his and deliver a great deal of his _**"RIDER PUNCH!"**_ over and over, and really making his face a bad sight.

…

Suddenly, "I have something!" cried Sarius. Everyone dashed over to her and gazed at Izzy's laptop. Izzy checked the calculations, "It's Davis, all right. I'd recognize that code anywhere, only I can't make out the location."

"No… but I can." said Dex as he combined the power of his mind-crystal to the laptop. He too was unable to determine what dimension it was, but he was able to figure out how to get to it. "There…!" he said as he pointed at the area of the mountain. "The gateway into that realm is just beyond there."

Everyone gazed over at the mountain-site, but then there was still the question, "How the heck are we supposed to open it?" asked Joe.

Kari suddenly had an idea, "Energy…!" she stated. That's when everyone began to catch on. If they could somehow generate enough energy into one concentrated burst, they would cause a rift in the Digital-Space to open a temporary portal to the other realm.

Even Gennai agreed that it wouldn't do too much harm. "All rifts in the Digital-World repair themselves over time. So naturally there is no danger involved."

All the Digimon then decided to band together, combine all their energy together, and launch an all-out attack at once. "Do you think it'll be enough?" asked Tai.

"We won't know unless we try…" added Cody.

"As Davis would say… let's give it all we got!" Ken said with pride.

Veemon was in for it too. It didn't matter if Davis wasn't along side him, his powers given to him by the Edenites allowed him to Digivolve at will. With that, it was time to go at it…

Gatomon stayed as she was, and let the others Digivolve to their Champion forums, then the DNA Digivolution, and the Mega Digivolution too.

"_**SYLPHIMON!"**_

"_**SHAKOUMON!"**_

"_**IMPERIALDRAMON/ FIGHTER MODE!**_

All the Mega-Digimon joined the team, and all at once they FIRED ALL THE THEIR MOST POWERFUL ATTACKS AT ONCE!

Izzy measured the amount of energy from the assault, but, "Guys, it's not enough. It still need more power!" he called.

"It's gotta work!" cried TK.

"But what can we do? We need more energy!" added Cody.

That's when the five Edenites joined in and summoned forth all the power they could from the mind-crystals and fired into he energy. The power was almost there, but, "Its no good, we still need more!" cried Izzy, but then he realized. "Wait a minute… I think I've got it!"

He began to send a massive email to all the Digi-Destined of the world, he said that they needed help. "Please guys… hold your Digi-Vices to your Digital gates and grant us whatever energy you have!"

…

All over the world, the millions of Digi-Destined and their Digimon did just that. It was just like the battles of Maylo-Myotismon all over again; A MILLIONS RAYS OF LIGHT!

Izzy aimed his laptop at the energy burst. "Ready or not… HERE… WE… GO!"

POW! The energy shot like a hyper-beam, producing almost too much energy, but did cause a massive explosion which threw everyone back! When the smoke cleared… "Look!" cried Yolei.

A large hole was in the air around the area that was blasted and there, inside, it was all black all round, except of course for Davis, who was being beaten by a giant spider-creature. "Count Dregon!" growled Dex.

"Davis…!" cried Kari.

Davis, in his damaged Rider suit gazed up, "K… Ka… Kari!"

ZAP! "UGH…!" He got kicked hard by Drgeon's giant legs and tossed close towards the hole. Kari screamed, and Dregon chuckled. _"How interesting…" _he hissed. _"Now I have witness to see the end of Masked Rider."_

Davis was really weak, and his powers were almost empty again, but still he managed to get to his feet. "In… your… dreams!" he groaned shakily.

"_Still you stand…?"_ growled Dregon. _"What does it take for me to silence you?!"_

Davis was still shaking, "Nothing! That's what!" he growled. "I've never let any evil creep get the better of me, and you're not about to be the first!" Then he gazed over his shoulders at all his friends who were gazing at him, especially Kari.

"I may fight alone physically at times… but that doesn't change the fact that so many people fight with me in spirit. They helped me become who I am today, and together… WE WILL CRUSH YOU!"

Izzy's laptop began to glow, and so did everyone else's body, even the Digimon were glowing too. Dregon was blinded by the mystical glow. _"GARH… STOP!"_ he groaned. _"I CAN'T STAND THE LIGHT!"_

It was the leftover energy that Izzy hadn't launched from his laptop, and all the spare energies from the others. They all transferred to Davis and transformed him into something truly spectacular!

"Part Masked Rider…!" said Dex.

"Part Masked Rider Super-Gold, and Super Blue too." added Lexian.

All three Masked Rider forces had combined together to form the one and only. _"MASKED RIDER… ULTIMATE!"_

_**MASKED RIDER…!**_

_**MASKED RIDER…!**_

_**MASKED RIDER…!**_

"_No!"_ Dregon roared _"I won't let this happen!"_ he began to charge straight at Davis, _"YOU'RE POWERS ARE MINE!"_

Davis just stayed where he was and let Dregon come at him this time, only… WHAMM! Dregon pounded Davis with all his might, when a super burst of energy attacked him right back. _"ARGH…! UGH-OHH!"_

Davis began to glow like crazy, _"Mustn't touch…!"_ he hissed. His voice echoed in the light he was bathed in. Rather than just pound him into dirt, Davis had a better idea to wipe Dregon out for good. He levitated high in the air over Dregon's body and summoned up all the power he had.

"_I'LL SEE YOU IN THE DEPTH OF DARKNESS, DAVIS MOTOMYIA!"_ Dregon shouted.

Davis shook his head, _"No, Count Dregon!"_ he hissed. _"See you… only in my memories! __**RIDER…EXPLOSION!"**_

Davis' suit FLARED brightly, and Dregon began to roar and screech as the whole realm began to rumble and break as rocks of darkness began to fall from above, and the portal hole was starting to seal "EVERYBODY OUT!" shouted Tai. "BUT DAVIS…!" screamed Kari as she felt her brother pull her by the arm, but Dais just remained where he was and ensured that Dregon would be consumed by the destruction.

"_AAAH… AAAH…NOOO-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH…!!"_

Everyone escaped just as the dimension closed, and was completely destroyed. Kari would've cried her heart out for Davis but he appeared magically where the dimension hole was. "HE DID IT!" she shrieked, and everyone burst into cheers and excitement, but the cheering soon faded as Davis' suit vanished, and he collapsed into a deep unconscious.

"Davis…!"

…

Davis awoke many hours later in the hospital back in the real world, and he could see all his friends were there, and his family too. "Davis…?" his mother cried, "Honey are you okay?"

Davis held his head, which really hurt, "What… what happened?" he asked, but then suddenly it all came back to him, and Lexian was pleased to tell him that it was finally over. "You have done very well, Davis. Your courage, and your will, as well the help of your friends was what helped us to destroy Count Dregon forever. His evil will never again threaten Edenoi, Earth, or the Digital World."

Dex smiled and nodded, "You have been a loyal friend in truth to us, and the finest warrior we have ever met. We will forever cherish your heroics."

Davis smiled at the Edenites, and then supposed they would be taking the powers back, but much to his surprise. "We would accept it as a favor and a sign of our friendship if you were to keep them."

"Huh…?" Davis asked. "But… I can't keep these powers."

The Edenites disagreed. Davis had used the power well, and even unlocked secrets that even they could never understand at first. "You have earned the powers, Davis, and some day… you will pass them on to a child of your own along with your many adventures as the Masked Rider."

Davis and Veemon would never forget them for this, and at least they could still travel to Edenoi for visits and drop ins. For now, the Edenites had to return, but they promised to always keep in touch with their new found allies. Lexian bowed, "Now, we bid you farewell." Then he, Dex, and the other three vanished.

Everyone kept waving and bidding their goodbyes. "Until we meet again, Edenites." Davis muttered as he gazed up at the sky through his window.

…

Davis was released from the hospital the next day, but already a lot had happened. Izzy was so excited. A new dimension was discovered, and he couldn't wait to study more about it, and wonder if they'd ever see it, or any others again.

Whatever that realm was, someone was bound to figure it out.

As for Cassie, well it turned out the bad news she meant to give to Davis was that she and her family were moving away to England. "Dad's got a new job, and he's taking us all for the ride."

So in actually, she and Davis would've had to breakup anyway. She did however give Davis one last kiss goodbye before she hopped on the plane, and left Japan.

Tai and the Veterans all went back to college. Since the world hadn't come to an end, school was still the top priority. The Digimon all went back to the Digital World to help rebuild and restore all the damages that Count Dregon and his evil minions had done.

The minions were sentenced to an eternity in the Dark Ocean for their misdeeds, and with no way to recover their powers, it was quite probable that they would never cause any trouble again.

As for Davis…

Well, it amazed him that he was able to keep his super powers, especially his new Masked Rider Ultimate. An ultra-force that could only be used for an instant, but defiantly the most powerful of all his transformations, and only to be used in times of extreme emergency.

But what amazed him more was… tonight he was going on his first ever date with Kari, the girl he truly loved. He picked her up at her apartment, and she did look real pretty, almost too pretty to put into words. "Hey there…Stud." she cooed.

Davis fluttered his eyebrows, "Back at you, beautiful."

Kari stepped outside, "So… where're we going tonight?"

"Well first we're goanna see a romantic-movie, followed by a hot pizza, and then…" he stopped speaking when Kari wrapped her arms round his neck, "How about we start off like this…" and she placed her lips over hers. At first Davis was startled, but then kissed her back.

And thus… another glorious adventure had come to a close, thanks to the one… the only…

_**MASKED RIDER!**_


End file.
